One For All
by Sapphira T
Summary: Paris is being plagued by a murderer taking the lives of noblewomen and their escorts, and the Musketeers are sent on the trail. Rogue is drawn into the mess, being a recruit herself, and has to go undercover to catch the murderer. Will the Musketeers catch them, or will Rogue pay the price? Sequel to All for One.
1. Chapter 1

_A cold Paris night:_

The lady pranced down the dark street, giggling as she held her lovers hand.

Then a sound made them both pause, it was such an odd sound, almost like someone kicking stones. But no one was there but them…

Then the lady saw a knife enter her lover's head, and before she could even scream in agony and horror, a hand clamped over her mouth, and with a simple twist, her lifeless eyes stared at the darkness surrounding her.

The next morning, the residents were greeted with the fifth noblewoman and her escort visiting Paris were strung above the city square, with a note written in blood on the wall behind them.

 _This is only the beginning_

M

 _Rogue's POV:_

When I walked out of my room, half asleep and still getting dressed (My belt and my jacket were trailing behind me. And yes, my belt had my sword), I was not expecting a large chest to be resting outside the door.

I tripped over it and flipped into the wall across from my room. I groaned in pain, and soon a pair of familiar boots met my vision.

"I hate you…." I groaned.

A laugh reached my ears, "No you don't. I let the messengers inside to deliver the package your sister sent you." Aramis crouched in front of me, humor dancing on his lips, "Would you like help getting up?"

He held out his hand to me, and even though I was mad at him, I accepted it and he pulled me to my feet.

I crouched down next to the chest as I slung my jacket over my shoulders. True to Aramis' word, the box said it was from Evangeline.

I wasn't certain what she could be sending me in a box this big, but knowing her, it would be interesting.

I looked up at Aramis, who was undoubtable as interested as I was, and asked, "Could you so graciously help me get this onto a table or something?"

He nodded and together, we moved the box into my room and onto my bed. It wasn't terrible heavy, but too big for me to carry on my own.

I looked under the bottom corner of the box, and produced a key to the main lock. Aramis raised an eyebrow at me for knowing where to look and I shot him a grin, "When we were kids we developed a code that each of us had to follow. Putting the key to a locked box under the bottom left corner of the compartment was one of them. And, because it's a cramped place, the key can't jiggle loose."

He shook his head as I unlocked the box.

I pushed the lid of the chest open, and what I saw made me sigh in frustration and yet smirk in humor. It made Aramis snicker from his place behind me.

Inside was a dress. A dark blue dress that flooded into black around the sleeves, the bottom of the dress, and low neckline. It would leave my shoulders bare, and the sleeves would flow over my wrists like water.

There was a dark blue corset too, and it also flooded into black around the top and the bottom. It was a bone corset, and would probably force what little chest I had upwards, and the low neckline of the whole thing would be quite suggestive, without outright being so.

Typical Evangeline….

A black cloak with dark blue edges shimmered inside as well.

There was also a fan inside, and when I opened it, I was greeted with sharp edges. The fan was literally a weapon with sharp steel just barely showing itself on the outside edges of the fan all around it besides the handle. It was dark blue, and faded into silver on the outer edge, so it was extremely difficult to see the glint of the cutting edge.

There was also a note attached to the whole thing.

 _I know you hate dresses, but I saw this one and couldn't resist sending it to you! I have included the fan as well because I know how fascinated you are with weapons._

 _Have fun darling!_

 _With love,_

 _Eve._

I sighed and shook my head, but allowed the small smile to light my features.

I pulled the dress out and held it up to my chest for scale; the bottom of the dress barely skimmed the floor, but was long enough that if I ever did have to wear it, I could conceal knives and the like on my legs, and I could wear my boots.

I turned to look at Aramis, and he was looking at me appraisingly.

"What?" I asked as the dress flowed with the light breeze blowing through the window. It looked like an incredibly light weight fabric that wouldn't cause me to overheat. Which was nice.

He tapped his chin and said, "You know, I think you would like quite beautiful as a woman."

I gave him a deadpan look. "Seriously? Wow. You can definitely tell why you're a hit with the ladies." I drawled sarcastically as I put everything back into the chest, locking it again and pushing it onto the floor.

Aramis just laugh and threw an arm over my shoulder as I secured my belt around my waist.

"How about we make our way to the Garrison?" Aramis asked, wisely changing the subject.

I rolled my eyes, but allowed him to pull me out the door, and together we waltzed down the stairs.

M

I collapsed onto my bed with a huff. We had spent the entire day looking for any lead on the murderers who had been targeting nobles and people of good standing, but had found nothing.

Porthos, D'artagnan, and Athos all went to the tavern for a drink, Aramis vanished off somewhere, probably to a lady friend, and I had spent a good amount of time shoeing my horse.

I was finally done with shoeing him, even if he was extremely patient, and much easier to shoe than other horses, he had very large feet, and as such, it made shoeing him take longer.

I had shed my jacket and my cloak, and that was as far as I had gotten.

Then I heard a commotion in the hallway, and it sounded a lot like 'Insolent pig!'

I groaned and stood up, for the most part, Aramis' house had sound resistant walls, thankfully, but I could still hear what went on in the hallways.

I opened the door just in time for a rough looking, half dressed, Aramis to get slapped by a feisty woman with a bright red face and a red dress that had a few specks of dirt on her back.

She spun around and began storming down the hallway, towards my room, and the staircase.

She paused when she saw me leaning against the doorway with a sarcastic smirk on my face.

"Rough night?" I drawled innocently.

She huffed in indignation, "Men!" She shouted, then she slapped me too.

I grabbed my face in shock as the woman pranced down the stairs.

She hit hard…

I cast a look at Aramis, who was padding softly down the hallway.

I leaned against the doorway and crossed my arms, "Something I should know, Aramis?" I asked him with a smirk. "Trouble in Paradise? What did you say to upset this one, oh great ladies' man?"

He scowled at me, "She fell, and landed on my muddy boots. I did nothing."

I rolled my eyes, "You didn't, oh I don't know, ask her if she was alright? Or did you just stand there with a stupid look on your face?"

He huffed and crossed his arms, he had a red mark on the side of his face, much, I expect, like I did.

He scowled and looked down, "I may have laughed slightly, then asked her if she was alright. I did not expect her to get that offended."

I softened my smile and patted his shoulder, "In the future, assume that every woman, besides myself of course, will be offended if you laugh at them first."

He lifted his head and glared at me without heat, "You know, before you came along, I was suave, and would never have laughed at a woman."

I snickered, "So sorry. Would you like me to leave so you can be 'suave' again?"

His face paled slightly, and he shook his head. "No. Do not even entertain the idea. You saw how your last attempt worked out." His voice was wobbly, but not obviously so. I only saw it because I had known Aramis for several months now.

I reached out and grabbed his shoulder, "Don't worry, Aramis. I don't plan on leaving. I promise." I patted his shoulder, then stepped out of my room and threw my arm over his shoulders, "Now, let's get you back to your room, so you can actually sleep. I can smell the wine all over you. What'd you do, swim in it?"

He shook his head and staggered slightly at the motion, but with my arm around his shoulder he stayed beside me. We were about the same height, so it was easy to do something like this.

I don't know how many times he'd taken me home after I'd had one good knock to the head. I really need to watch what I say to certain people. (Read, Red Guards. Or, otherwise known as Idiotic Morons.)

I brought him to his room, then pushed him down onto his bed. I pulled the blankets over him, then blew out the candle in his room.

I turned, prepared to leave, but a hand hooked around my sleeve.

"Stay for a bit. Please." A low voice asked me.

So I sighed and turned around, "Scoot over then." I said as I kicked off my boots.

He shifted and I laid on top of the covers next to him, crossing my arms and taking a deep breath.

I meant to leave as soon as I heard him fall asleep, but his bed was very comfortable, and soon, I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I ducked an oncoming hit and leapt over a flying kick. Twisting around, catching one fist flying towards me, I swung my leg out and knocked one of my opponents over.

Usually, I wasn't allowed to train with the other recruits because of how much damage I could cause since I really didn't pull my punches, but today, I got roped into it by none other than Athos, the very person who told me not to.

I had started out with 7 people against me because Aramis had bragged about how good I was, and those 7 people had laughed in my face and said I was nothing more than a boy parading around as a man, and that I shouldn't even be trying out for a Musketeer's life, so I should just go back to my mother's bakery.

Athos had gotten a hard look in his eye and told me to go ahead. Or, rather, he nodded his head at me and just basically turned me loose.

I wasn't that prideful, but I did love a good fight.

I now only had 4 more left that were actually in a good enough condition to still fight me and have a bit of hope to win.

I had a few bruises, but I pressed all the pain to the back of my mind and gave my opponents a feral grin. I was known as the Horseman of Death in England. Just because my reputation wasn't that well known in France didn't mean anything.

I flipped the one I had ahold of onto his face, then cracked his shoulder backwards, dislocating it in a manner that was easy to pop back in, then punched the person who had been hiding behind him in the face. That person fell backwards with a broken nose and was now out.

I popped the person's shoulder back in, then used the wall behind me to front flip over the heads of the remaining two people.

Once behind them, I did a drop kick and both of them smacked into each other, knocking them both out of the 'game'.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my leather jacket and stepped back.

I gave my downed opponents a bow and said, "Thanks for the fun, I've been edging for a bit of it for at least a week. Also, just for future reference in your insults, my mother and father are both dead. I am alone. So, improve your insults, and don't ever insinuate my mother was a lowly baker's wife. She cooked most of the food, even if the cooks were happy to. And she was the best cook I've ever known."

Then I turned on my heel and stalked away as Athos lectured the other recruits, "We always support each other. We are a team, and as such, we cannot force our teammates down. You cannot hope to make Musketeers without that support, both for you, and for your team."

I sat down next to Porthos and he gave me a proud grin, "You're good against people yer own size." He rumbled with humor in his voice.

I smirked at him, "Still can't beat you though."

He laughed and clapped my shoulder, "Yer gettin there, kit. Yer gettin there."

"Athos!" A call came from above us, and we looked up to see Treville gazing down at all of us. "Get your four idiots and get up here." He commanded, then turned and vanished into his office.

Athos stopped his reprimanding and gazed at the four of us, who were all sitting like perfect angels, and sighed. "What did you four do now?" He asked in exasperation.

I leapt to my feet, already walking to the stairs, saying, "I didn't do anything. That I know of anyway." With my hands up in surrender.

Athos just scoffed and followed me up, leaving the other three to scramble after us. "Surprisingly, I'm not worried about you."

"My money's on Aramis." I commented.

"Mine too." He replied.

M

I stared at Treville incredulously, "You want me to do what now?"

Treville sighed, leaning against his desk. I could see his lion staring at me, surprisingly, it seemed as though he was exasperated with me. My own creation turning against me.

"I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea either. However, it may be the only way for you to get into the Masquerade, and you would be the perfect bait." He said.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, trying to ignore Aramis and D'artagnan chuckling in the corner, "So your brilliant plan is to have me dress up as a proper Lady and go to this masquerade ball that the King is throwing, and gain as much attention as I possible can to draw the murderer to me?"

Athos made a noise of agreement and added, "It is dangerous."

Treville glared at Aramis and D'artagnan, and they straightened and tried to wipe the smirks off their faces.

Then he sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face, "Rogue cannot be a part of the inside guard because she's still a recruit, and, since she is the only one of us here that knows how to parade around in a dress, and can pull it off convincingly, she is the only option. She can defend herself well, so she would be fine."

I sighed, looking down. "Fine." Silence met my declaration. "I understand your reasoning, and will do as you ask. My sister sent me a dress a week ago that would be perfect for this Masquerade ball, and I think that I can find what else I need quickly. When is the Masquerade? And what will be my identity for the duration?"

Treville seemed relieved, though he didn't show it. "The Countess Angel, of Wales is who you shall be. I've started some rumors already about you that will reach the King and Queen's ears soon enough, especially with all the gossip filtering around the palace already. The ball is tomorrow night. Now that you've agreed, there is only one more thing we need to settle."

He gazed at all of the men in the room, "You shall need an escort, and someone to dance with when the ball begins."

Athos, who had looked extremely unhappy with all of this, stepped forward. "I have extensive knowledge of Masquerades, as a Comte I was taught how to dance at a young age."

Treville nodded, "Very well. Should the King ask where you are, though doubtful, I shall tell him that the Countess needed an escort, as hers fell ill on the journey, and I sent you to fill the role."

Athos nodded and exchanged a glance with me. I was grateful for him at that time, because now I wouldn't be alone in a room full of noblemen and women.

My mother was a proper Lady, and though I grew up more a boy than a girl, she insisted I know everything a Lady should know as well. So I knew how to dance, how to charm, how to act, and how to play the role perfectly.

I just hated how I was going to have to dress now…

Corsets, skirts, and jewelry, here I come.

Joy.


	3. Chapter 3

In the day and a half after Treville's orders I was out in town, avoiding anyone who would recognize me, buying things I'd need for the Masquerade.

I still had makeup, and a black wig, but I needed a jeweled mask as well. Athos already had his suit and mask ready, but he didn't need as much as I did.

I also bought earrings and a blue necklace to go with the dress.

That done, I was now in my room before I was to set off to the edge of town and meet the carriage that would take me back through Paris and into the palace.

I had already put on crimson lip color, purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, and blush. I had also put on the black wig that I owned, which was as soft and flexible as my real hair, and had curled it so it cascaded softly over my shoulders. All of the jewelry I had bought was on, and a different ring was on as well (The ring I normally wore would be too recognizable to the other Musketeers).

I put the dark blue dress on, and though I loved the feel of it, I was still not happy to wear it.

I had black boots on that weren't men's, but also weren't uncomfortable. They still made the click clack as heels would, and I could still dance.

I had strapped several knives to my legs, and would have a small sheathed dagger hidden in my corset.

Speaking off…. I was right in my assumption that the corset would force what little chest I had upwards.

I glanced at myself in the mirror as I swung the dark cloak, elegant cloak over my shoulders.

I looked much different from what I normally did, but, that was what I was aiming for.

I grabbed the dark blue mask that was heavily jeweled with silver and blue gems, then opened the door and waltzed gracefully out and down the stairs. I opened the door to the kitchen, where my four friends were, and was greeted with shocked faces.

M

Aramis' POV:

We had been waiting for Rogue to finish for about an hour, which, wasn't that bad considering what some women take to get ready, when the door to the kitchen swung open.

I had prepared myself for the sight of Rogue in a dress, but I was not prepared for her to look….. Well…. Stunning.

I stood up hastily at the sight of her.

She had on the dress that her sister had sent her, and her white shoulders were left bare besides the cloak that was draped elegantly over her back. The black wig, which looked just as raven colored as her normal hair, cascaded around her creamy shoulders in gentle waves.

Her lips were crimson, and looked pouty, with just a slight lilt of a smirk gracing her features. Her eyes looked darker blue than normal, and shimmered almost seductively under her thick eyelashes.

Her normal look of 'Hard as Stone' was replaced by 'Cold as ice but fragile as glass.'

She held herself with elegance, poise, and power. She had before, but it was muted. Now, nothing about her was muted.

In short, she looked like a deadly enchantress, ready to steal the hearts of those who dared look upon her.

Then she spoke, her lips curving gracefully to form every word, and her voice higher and sweeter than it usually was. It was pretty before, but it was low enough to pass for a boy's. Now, now there was no doubt she was a woman.

"Well now, boys. Had I known you would've given me such shocked looks, I would have walked out the back door." She drawled as she sashayed into the kitchen, her dress making no noise, and she moved as quietly as a cat.

"Uh…. How…. How did you….. From that…. To….. you're a…" D'artagnan stumbled on his words and Rogue laughed. The laugh was again, much higher than her normal one.

It sounded like the bells of the church. High, clear, melodious, and sweet.

"Though my father raised me like a man, my mother ensured I could pass for both at any time. I am as educated in being a Lady as I am being a Gentlemen. Now then, I hate this whole thing, so, could we go, Athos?" Rogue asked with a smile.

She opened her fan and I saw the glint of the razor edge, reminding me that this was Rogue, and she could cut my head off if she so wished.

Athos nodded, passing by Porthos, who was still staring slackjawed at the transformation in front of us. Passed by D'artagnan, who was turning red. And passed in front of me, who was suddenly wishing that I had volunteered to be Rogue's escort instead.

He held out his hand to Rogue, as unruffled as ever, "My Lady." He drawled.

Rogue clicked her tongue, "Please not you too, Athos."

Athos smirked at her as she took his hand, and the two of them vanished outside as Rogue pulled the hood of her cloak up.

I watched them leave with a dumbfounded expression, then turned to my remaining companions. "I wasn't the only one confused by that. Right?"

Porthos scratched his head and D'artagnan asked, "Who would have thought that Rogue, our Rogue, could look like that?"

I stared at the door that Rogue had vanished out of, "She was always beautiful, we just didn't notice until now. And the sad fact about that is that it took us that long to notice, and only after she put on a dress." I shook my head with a smirk, "And she knew exactly what she was playing too."

M

 _Rogue's POV:_

We managed to get the edge of the city, where a carriage was waiting, with a trusted person driving the elegant blue carriage who didn't know the entire story, but was an old friend of Treville's. Treville had just told him that I was too protected at all costs, and that he was to escort me to the palace for the ball.

Athos opened the carriage door and held out his hand to me, helping me into it. He was lucky. He still got to have his sword strapped to his waist….

I perched daintily on the seat, getting into character, and touched up on my Welsh, uttering a few phrases from my homeland as the carriage began to move.

Athos was seated across from me, looking uninterestedly out the window.

I fell silent and thought about what was going to happen later tonight.

I would be going to a Masquerade ball, no one would know who I really was except for five people. I was going to be acting like a woman again, which meant I couldn't be loud, I couldn't walk like a man, and I had to tap into my more graceful, breakable side.

However, just because I had to act like a woman, did not mean that I was going to be a meek one. I was still going to have an edge to me, and if I had to, I could play the role of a seductress. Dangerous and coy, with a wicked sense of humor, and danger behind my eyes.

I was Welsh, after all. We were known for our fiery tempers.


	4. Chapter 4

The carriage went through the grand gates at the entrance of the palace, and we waited until the carriage would pull up to the steps of the grand ballroom.

I had been to balls before, multiple times, party crashing, or just to annoy the King of England when he realized I'd made off with something that he been wearing. I ran off with his crown once.

Now that was a funny story.

I donned the jeweled mask, which I knew made my eyes look dark purple/blue, and it added to the whole 'enchantress' look.

Athos put on his mask, and I paused to really look at him.

He wore a black suit, with a dark red tunic, black gloves, an elaborate black cloak that was edged with crimson and it shimmered when he moved, and his decorative sword which I knew was just as sharp as the one he normally carried.

His mask was completely black, with crimson laid in so well that the red color winked at me over the black. It covered his eyes, the top of his nose, and his cheekbones, just like mine did.

His icy blue eyes peered at me, and they darkened to match a darker hue with the mask.

The carriage driver opened the door for us and Athos stepped out first.

He held out his hand to me, and beyond him, I could see people whispering at my carriage.

We were fashionably late, Athos idea to get me more attention, and by now Treville's rumors had spread tastefully throughout Paris, so, they had spread through the palace, and by now everyone should know about The Angel from Wales with an Angelic voice, and the beauty of a fairy.

I took Athos' hand, pretending that the stares and the whispers of the servants didn't matter, they shouldn't even be whispering, it wasn't their place. However, I wouldn't reprimand them for it.

I stepped regally out of the carriage, holding myself tall and proud, and drew the hood of my cloak off of my head, letting it drape over my back.

To complete the whole look, I had also added a dark blue, jeweled, tiara. So I looked every bit of the young Countess I was portraying.

Hopefully I would only have to play the part for a night, then I could go back to being Rogue.

Athos' hoodless cloak, which was more a cape now that I looked at it (He'd probably be wearing it all night.), swirled around me, mingling with mine in the wind, and we stepped up the stairs to the grand doors, which were being held open by guards.

Athos paused right outside the door and turned his head towards me, "Are you ready, My Lady?"

I dipped my head, making my voice that high, honey sweet, pitch that matched a woman's, "Yes, Musketeer." I replied, making my voice have a slight lilt of Welsh origin that I normally hid.

He dipped his head respectfully, his blue eyes flashing.

He nodded to the guards as we passed through the doors, and the door fell shut behind us.

There was a short hallway to the main ballroom, and servants met us to retrieve my cloak, which Athos removed and handed to them. But he declined the offer to take his cape.

Then he offered his hand to me yet again, and after I accepted it, he led me with long strides to the double doors waiting for us.

Red Guards opened it for us, and I saw one of them sneer at Athos, recognizing him under the mask.

I wanted to punch the arrogant man, but settled for giving him an icy smile that made him immediately pale thinking he had offended me.

Athos and I walked into the ballroom, and the conversation stopped as Athos informed the herald who I was.

"The Countess Angel, of Wales! And her escort, Athos, The Comte de la Fere, the King's Musketeer!" The Herald declared, and most of the room turned to face us.

They had never had a visiting royal or nobleman visit before from a different country, least of all from Wales.

I ignored the people who stared, and let Athos lead me down the stairs. The music continued to play, so soon, the people began to dance again.

The King had undoubtable made his whole speel of 'I'm glad you're here' bla, bla, bla.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Athos swept his shimmering cape to the side and bowed low to me, "May I have this dance, Countess?"

I curtsied to him and replied, "You may, Comte."

He rose and offered his hand, which I accepted, and he led me through the crowd to the center of the dance floor.

We bowed to each other, then we began to waltz across the floor, pairing perfectly with each other and with the music.

We waltzed through the other people dancing together, his cape and my dress swirling together but getting in the way of neither of us.

Athos spun me around before catching me again and pulling me forwards as he flawlessly stepped between two pairs of dancers, keeping out of the way of everyone around us, and expertly guiding me through the dance floor in the showiest way possible.

I found that I enjoyed dancing with Athos, he was good.

But, I suppose, being a Comte and all, he was probably trained his entire life to be a noblemen before he became a Musketeer.

M

 _No one's POV:_

The Musketeers were placed all around the ballroom, but four were placed beside the King and Queen. Treville stood statue still at his place beside the Queen, Aramis stood to the right, in front of the pedestal the thrones were placed on, D'artagnan stood to the left of the pedestals, and Porthos stood near the Cardinal, who stood on the King's right side.

The King motioned for Treville to come close, and asked, "Captain, where is your other Musketeer? What was his name…. Athos! Where is Athos? I was looking forward to see his reaction to the festivities!"

Treville dipped his head, "One of your guests needed an escort, your Majesty, as hers grew ill on the journey here. She requested assistance, and I ordered Athos to the task. Your Majesty."

The King nodded, "Fair enough. Very noble of you, Captain. Which guest did he escort? Is he dancing with her?"

Treville kept the bowed position as he answered, "He is escorting the Countess Angel, of Wales, your Majesty."

The King perked up at and looked to his Queen, who was also looking at them with interest. "I say. Isn't that the Countess who is rumored to have the voice of an Angel, per her namesake, and the face of a fairy?"

The Queen leaned towards them, "Have you seen her yourself, Captain?"

Treville shook his head lightly, "No, your Majesty, I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting the Countess."

Louis leaned back in his chair, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Interesting. What of you, Cardinal?"

The Cardinal bowed slightly, "I have not gotten to meet his Countess, your Majesty."

Louis leaned forward, his golden robs shifting slightly. "Well then, Captain! Send one of your Musketeers to retrieve her! We can all meet this elusive Countess!" He looked positively giddy with his declaration, as if it was the best idea of the night.

"Your Majesty." Treville consented, bowing his head lower, before straightening and barking, "Aramis!"

Aramis leapt to attention, "Yes, Captain?" He answered without turning.

"Find the Countess Angel. Bring her here. Their Majesties request The Countess' presence." Treville ordered.

Aramis saluted, "Yes sir." He replied before vanishing off into the crowd, Porthos taking his place temporarily.

Aramis was honestly relieved. For two reasons really. A) He was getting terribly bored standing there without anything to do. And B) He hadn't seen either of his friends, Athos nor Rogue, all night. He was beginning to get worried.

Knowing Rogue, she probably had already gotten into trouble. The only good thing about this, was that she would have Athos with her, and he still had his sword.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rogue's POV:_

We walked gracefully off of the dance floor after the 10th dance that night, and Athos began to lead me towards the edge of the crowd.

Numerous people had wanted to dance with me, but Athos avoided them skillfully and instead pulled me onto the dance floor each time one man would attempt to approach us.

He led me to a window and leaned closer to me so I could hear him over the music, "Stay here. I shall return with something to drink." He instructed and I nodded.

He vanished off and I looked out the window, the Paris lights were beginning to dim in a lot of areas in the city. Families closing the windows, blowing out the candles, and bidding each other goodnight.

I wish I could be sleeping by now.

However, I do not regret taking this position. The only other option for this undercover thing was Constance, and I wouldn't dare put my dear friend in this situation. Not to mention that D'artagnan would have thrown a fit.

I leaned against the window, temporarily breaking the stiff posture I was holding. It was exhausting making everything I do look elegant while also restraining my natural, agile movements because they looked too much like how a man would walk.

Being a guy was so easy compared to this.

"It isn't very lady-like to slump like that, Countess. But, then again, you Welsh women are so intriguing. You don't really follow social norms, do you?" A bemused male voice that was not Athos came from behind me.

I turned, nonchalantly acting as if I knew he was there the whole time, while in reality I was attempting to get my heartbeat under control again.

I regarded the man in front of me while slowly regaining the lady-like appearance. He had golden hair that shone in the light, and a black crown rested on his head that was set with white gemstones. He had on a black half mask that covered one side of his face, leading all the way down to the top of his lip. The black mask shimmered with a deep underline of purple. It revealed his eye, but other than that, that half of his face was concealed. Including half of his nose.

He had intriguing amber eyes that glowed like liquid honey caught in the candle light. His skin was tanned, but still paler than many men in the room. He had high cheekbones, an elegant jawline, and an appearance that screamed power. He was tall, about 6'4, and lean. He wasn't broad, but he wasn't willowy either. He was somewhere in between, and everything about him was defined. He looked puzzlingly familiar, but achingly foreign.

He wore a black dress coat that had gold swirls set into the edges, and a gold tunic glittered at me beneath that. A gold cape was set on his shoulders, and the light bounced and reflected off of it. He had a decorative gold sheath at his side that held a sword with a black and gold hilt.

He bowed to me, a smirk playing on his lips, holding out his hand and capturing mine. After placing a soft kiss on my skin, he continued, "But I find those kind of women fascinating." Even the rumbling, sweet, silky tone he used was familiar.

He rose and I gave him a coy smile, I didn't think he was the one murdering people. Then again, I didn't think Eve was capable of kidnapping children either.

"You seem to know me, however, I do not have the faintest idea who you are. So you will understand if I cannot name you by the correct title." I stated.

His amber eyes danced with humor and pleasure that I was playing his game with him. "I am the Viscount Damian Harte, my Lady. And, may I say this, you truly do have the voice of an Angel. The rumors of your beauty, and of the angelic voice you carry, do you no justice."

I smiled at him, a mix between a sarcastic smirk and a playful grin. "You truly do live to your name as well, Viscount. You must play on the hearts you pass."

He smiled happily at me, but the smile was quickly wiped from his face as Athos appeared seemingly out of nowhere beside me, two glasses of dark red wine in his hands.

He nodded to The Viscount, then turned to me, partially shielding me from him with his body, handing me one of the elegant silver glasses of wine.

My answer was a smile that was more knowing rather than innocent. He merely twitched his lips in annoyance and asked the unvoiced question that I was used to him delivering to me by now. _Are you an utter moron?_

I just gave him a sly smirk and took a sip of wine. I gestured to the Viscount and regally said, "Musketeer, this is Viscount Damian Harte. Viscount, it would be my pleasure to introduce you to my escort, Athos, Comte De La Fere, of the King's Musketeers."

The Viscount bowed to Athos, which wasn't necessary, but showed favorably for his character to bow to someone of a lower class than himself.

"The pleasure is all mine, Musketeer. You must have your hands full with the wonderful Welsh Countess." Damian said amiably.

Athos' lips twitched and he sent me a knowing look while replying, "It is a joy to meet you, Viscount, and may the night bring you good fortune. You have no clue how difficult it is to keep up with a fiery welsh Countess such as the one we have the honor of standing with."

I sent them both a playful glare, careful not to overstep my boundaries with the Viscount. Both of them shared an amused smirk, and I took another sip of wine. The cold liquid soothed my throat, which had been horribly dry before Athos had vanished.

The Viscount bowed to Athos, then extended his hand to me, "May I have this dance, My Lady?"

I saw Athos' stance stiffen slightly, but I was already passing him my glass of wine with a murmur so low Athos would have been the only one to hear me. "It's good for show." Before I curtsied to the Viscount and took his hand, "I would be honored, My Lord."

The Viscount beamed at me, before leading me elegantly towards the dancing royals.

He spun me through the dance with speed, precision, and all the prowess of an assassin.

Like me.

I matched him, pace for pace, and found that while I enjoyed Athos' calm, measured, thought out steps, I liked Harte's impromptu plans, the way he switched his pace to slip in between other dancers, or the way he would sway suddenly, bringing me closer to him still, to avoid dancers in front of us. He was a fighter, I could tell that much, and I couldn't help but think I knew him. But he was also a strategist, he was just better at creating cunning moves and making them look fun than Athos was.

Don't get me wrong, Athos was a wonderful dance partner, but he hardly every smiled. He would share with me his secret smile, which was just his eyes twinkling at me. Other than that, he was as stoic as the moon.

The more I danced with Harte, the more I was convinced that I had danced with him before, on a dance floor made of dirt, mud, and ash. Flames danced in my vision, and the feeling of Harte's hands in my own were familiar. Like a worn dagger twirling in my fingers. I knew that I had held it before, but I couldn't pinpoint the exact time, nor location, but it was comforting with its familiar weight.

As I danced with him, as he pulled me to his chest only to release me again when we were out of danger of hitting other dancers, as we wove through them effortlessly, my mind conjured up foes and enemies, plaguing us through every turn, but together we were unbeatable, those who rose against us fell just as quickly.

Glory.

Conquest.

Those words replayed, over and over again in my mind.

But it should be impossible. He shouldn't be here, but I knew what their hearts sounded like against my own, how they fought, how they danced to and fro, how they aimed, how they threw. I knew them better than I knew myself, and it had only taken me one night, one single night, to know three, as well as I knew myself. And he was almost exactly like the one I knew.

Four hearts had beaten as one that night, none of us were injured, none of us were bruised or battered, but we had left a path of death on those who dared threaten innocent people, who had murdered and stole without a care.

Four. Against 50.

We had been victorious then, but we had the King's guards plaguing us, bards singing our songs already, so we had reluctantly scattered on our four steeds to different points of the compass, promising to rejoin, regroup, somewhere down the beaten path wherever we dared roam.

Because we four were meant to stay.

Alone, we were terrifying.

Together?

Ha.

Together we were demons on earth.

We razed those who went against us, and turned them all to ash.

But this, this wasn't that battlefield. There was no screaming, no calls for my blood, no sword fighting off one aimed at my back, no dagger being caught between my fingers to save one of them, no sarcastic quip on my tongue, no annoyed reply filled with exasperation and humor.

No. This….. This was a dance floor. An elegant gala in France, not England.

So even if Harte reminded me of _him,_ it wasn't so.

The song ended, and Harte kissed my hand, looking somewhat troubled, and very thoughtful, before he escorted me back to where Athos stood near a window.

Harte bowed, then vanished off into the crowd.

Athos gave me a look as he handed over the silver glass, and I could only shrug in answer. My mind was racing, but I knew that my instincts this time were wrong. They had to be.

There was no way he, or any of them, could have found me in _France_ of all places.

Besides, I was perfectly happy here, as a Musketeer.

Although, didn't mean they couldn't…

No, they belonged in England, and the northern areas, far away from the heart of France.

I took a sip, calming my racing heart with eased practice, just as Aramis appeared before us.

He bowed low to both of us, but I could see a twinkle of relief and teasing in his brown eyes as he said, "My lord, My Lady, their majesties request your presence immediately. So, if you would so kindly follow me, I shall take you to them."

I curtsied, a teasing glint in my eye as Aramis' smiled at the floor, "We would be honored. Please, make haste."

He rose as Athos looped his arm with mine, and we followed Aramis through the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

As I walked with Athos through the crowd following Aramis, I couldn't help but wonder why the King requested my presence.

I had met with King's before, but the one I knew best hated me for antagonizing him so much. I fought back a smirk with the thought. That King was extremely funny when I got his hackles up, his face turned cherry red and he sputtered and snarled, trying to make a clear order but failing miserably.

We approached a throne dais, and on it rested two regal looking thrones, which their majesties sat proud in. Treville was near the Queen, and a stuffy looking man in regal robes stood beside the King.

Porthos and D'artagnan flanked the dais, and Aramis quickly replaced Porthos. Porthos retreated back to the back of the dais after shooting me a hidden smirk.

I walked forward and curtsied as low as I could as Athos bowed beside me.

"Come here, Countess." The curt order was given by a female voice.

I rose my head only to see the King nod to me, so I rose and walked with my head lowered to the Queen. I saw her smile maternally at me and she beckoned for me to come closer.

I walked over to her throne and curtsied again. I wish I could bow, or kneel, or something that wasn't this uncomfortable.

I kept my head bowed as she spoke, "It is truly a joy to meet the rumored Angel of Wales, Countess." Her voice was sweet, and slightly bemused.

"The pleasure is all mine your majesty. I never would have thought I would garner your attention, and I humbly thank you for throwing this wonderful ball." I replied sweetly, making my voice sound as Omegish as I could.

A hand appeared in my vision, and she gently wrapped her fingers around my jaw. She raised my head until she was looking me in the eye, and because she was basically giving me permission to, I met her eyes as she flicked over my features.

She had on a creamy colored mask that was lined with gold, and had a large white feather draping over the left side that was inlaid with white jewels. Her dress was the same creamy white and gold, and was inlaid with so many jewels that she shimmered mesmerizingly when she moved. Her crown sat on her hair, and glimmered at me intriguingly.

"I am glad you are enjoying it, Countess." She said with a laughing sort of voice. "You truly do have the voice of an Angel, and the looks of a fairy. Don't you agree, my King?" She asked the King and I tried to turn my head to bow to him, but the Queen tightened her fingers on my jaw ever so slightly, and instead turned my face herself so I was looking at the King.

I lowered my eyes, since that was all I could do, and the King's voice greeted my ears. "That she does, but she still does not look as beautiful as you, my Queen."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Queen smile at him happily.

"Your majesties are too kind, truly. It is you who are the wonders to behold on this night." I said charmingly, keeping my eyes lowered.

I heard the King clap his hands lightly and he turned to look at someone, "See, Cardinal? I knew this was the correct choice of clothing tonight! And you doubted my expert design making skills."

"Truly, your majesty is superb." Came a humble voice beside him. Who I could only assume was the Cardinal.

"Hmm…." The King continued, I could hear his ring tapping the side of his throne, "Raise your eyes to me, Countess. I wish to see how blue they are."

I obeyed the odd request and found him studying my eyes intently, "Such a pretty color." The King mused.

Then he leaned back and the Queen released my jaw, I didn't move though, as they had not yet dismissed me.

"Tell me, Countess, are you betrothed to anyone?" The King asked thoughtfully. That was the one thing I had not wanted to bring up, and the thing I knew would be brought up. If someone secured an alliance, if small, with Wales, then that would open up new trade barriers.

I shook my head, "No, your majesty. However, my father's last wish was for me to marry for love. So he did not give me to anyone before he died, and would refuse his blessing unless I married for love." I replied diplomatically.

The Queen smiled at me, "Is your heart claimed by anyone, Countess?" How on earth did we get on the subject of love? One minute it was my eyes, how much I liked the party, how talented the King was in design making, and now marriage? What?

I shook my head, "No, your majesty. There is none."

The King grinned at me, "Paris is known as the city of love, perhaps it could blossom? How long are you staying, Countess, in our wonderful city?"

I tilted my head, giving him a charming smile, "I am not sure, your majesty. I wouldn't know where to stay should I." There, that should make the subject drop. After all, I couldn't stay in a commoner's area, could I?

The King smiled broadly, "You shall stay with us! We can show you are city!"

The Cardinal looked as if he swallowed a lemon, and he leaned down to ask quietly, "Are you certain of this decision, your majesty? As your most trusted advisor, I ask you to consider what you are saying. Perhaps the young Countess needs to journey homeward? Have you asked the Countess, your majesty?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Treville give me a look that clearly stated, 'Should he offer, do not turn him down'

And I understood his reasoning. I could garner more attention if word got out, however, that would mean I couldn't just drop the act by tomorrow morning. But I really did not want to continue this charade. But, if I turned down the King of France, there was no telling what could greet me. So even putting the case aside, it could be dangerous to turn his request down. Even with the Cardinal chirping in his ear.

The King frowned and replied, "I hadn't thought of that." Then he turned to me, "Do you have previous engagements, Countess? Ones that must be attended to quickly?"

The Queen leaned forward slightly, catching me with her intrigued expression, "I cannot imagine you should miss it if you just stay with us for a few days. Perhaps you could send a letter to your estate and explain, then you could push your engagements back slightly." She gave me a smile, "It would be wonderful to have company."

The King looked slightly offended, "Do I not offer you all the company you desire, my darling?"

The Queen laughed slightly, "Of course you do, love, however, there is something to be desired for female companionship."

The King nodded sagely, as if he understood completely, when I could see the confusion in his eyes. "Of course. Your idea is simply splendid, my Queen. So, what say you, Countess?"

Treville pinned me with a discreet look, so I curtsied and replied, "It is a splendid idea, your Majesty. I would be delighted to stay with you for a few days. However, I do ask that I be allowed to send a letter to my estate, as the Queen so intelligently suggested, to inform them of the delay."

The King clapped his hands happily, "Of course! We shall prepare you a room! You will not regret your choice, Countess! I can guarantee Paris will suit you well. Wouldn't you agree, Cardinal?"

The Cardinal, who looked so delighted to have me, replied expressionlessly, "Of course, your Highness. As always, you continue to surprise me with your wisdom and intuition."

The King looked pleased at his words and asked Treville, "What say you, Captain? Would you mind sparing your Musketeer…. Athos! Would you mind sparing Athos for a few days longer?"

Treville bowed, "Of course not, your majesty. He can stay with the Countess as long as she have need of him."

The King stood, "Splendid! Now, that done," He walked towards the Queen and I backed off of the pedestal as the King bowed, extending a hand to his wife, "My darling, would you honor me with a dance?"

The Queen accepted his hand with a smile, and they waltzed onto the dancefloor, and everyone scattered to give them enough room to spin around.

The Cardinal muttered something akin to, "I need a drink." Before he vanished, and I was left with the Musketeers.

Aramis chose this time to snicker, seemingly not being able to hold it in any longer, and I scowled at him. "You try wearing a dress for longer than one night! My ribs will ache by the time this whole nightmare is over." I hissed as I put my fan up to hide my lips.

Aramis winked at me after making sure we didn't have anyone's attention, "Your face was hilarious, I could practically feel your discomfort from here. Luckily their majesties didn't notice, but it was still hilarious." Then his face fell for a fraction of a second, turning to something I couldn't identify, "Of course, I was confused as to how we began to discuss your marriage."

I rolled my eyes, "How are we going to explain the disappearance of Rogue to the other Musketeers?"

Treville piped up then, "We can say that you took a few days off to see your sister in Wales. That should keep them from garnering suspicion. Also, you are to mind your manners, and continue acting until you are far away from Paris' gates and able to drop the charade, am I clear?"

I nodded, "And what of my horse?"

"I will take him to my estate outside of Paris tonight. He will be well taken care of." Came the reply.

I sighed, already hating the feel of the corset as it constricted my ribs, "Very well. I shall endure the torture for the sake of the case."

Athos was suddenly at my side as he said, "I shall be with you for it, do not forget that. I will keep your nose out of trouble so long as you follow my orders." He gave me a meaningful look and I waved my hand.

"I know, and I shall. I have dealt with royalty before, just so you know. Although, their majesties are different from the ones I've seen before." I mused.

Athos bowed and extended his hand, "People are beginning to stare, so, may I have this dance?"

I curtsied and accepted it, "You may."


	7. Chapter 7

I woke that morning to a handmaiden pulling the curtains open, flooding the room with light.

After the party last night, the Queen had met with me, and she had two handmaidens behind her. One a red haired, blue eyed, teen, and the other a brown haired, brown eyed, middle-aged women. The Queen had put them in my authority for as long as I remained here, as I had not brought my own, not wanting to burden them with harsh travel.

That is also why I hadn't brought my spare wardrobe, the only thing I had was a night dress, and one spare dress. Both had been thrown together and very quickly thrown at D'artagnan when he had run to her house asking for something to help me.

So the Queen had also had several articles of clothing brought into my temporary chambers.

The handmaidens' names were Anna and Theresa, and they were both pleased to serve me.

I detested someone being there to serve my every wish, to I ordered them to the do the least amount of work I could away with, using the excuse that 'I was raised in a household where we preformed most of our own tasks, and the servants helped us more than did the work for us' which the Queen seemed to accept. She told me I was very kind as such, and was confident that Anna and Theresa could please me during my stay.

They had showed me to the grandeur room which was bigger than many common rooms I'd seen, and it was a dark blue color nearly everywhere.

The high, sloping ceiling was white; the walls were dark blue, and was trimmed with purple; the vanity was a royal blue color, as was the dresser and cabinet; the four poster bed was extremely big, and covered with dark blue and purple blankets, pillows, and a big blue rug sat beside the bed that was very fluffy and soft; and the clothes that were brought to me by more servants were mostly dark blue and crimson, and purple and black, since those colors suited me best.

Thankfully I wouldn't be forced to wear different shoes, and the shoes I still had were extremely durable, so I was set.

Or, so I thought.

I had difficulty allowing the handmaidens to undress me and wash my hair for me, since that was something I normally did on my own. Plus, though they did understand that I wore a wig for beauty (I told them that my hair had been caught up in brambles a few days prior to leaving for the party and had to be cut short so I didn't ruin my hair. And had put the wig on for the sake of anyone thinking I was a man. They understood. Even if Anna was horrified with my story), I still didn't want them carding through my short, shoulder length hair.

And yet, I offended Theresa, though she hadn't said it, when I said I could untie my shoes on my own.

Apparently that meant that I basically told them I didn't trust them, nor did I think they were competent enough to do it for me.

So, after that, I just let them do what they wished.

As a result, I smelled like lavender and rose by the time they pushed a nightgown over my head, I hadn't worn one of these since I was a child, at least 5 years old, and led me to the fluffy bed.

The last thing Theresa did before she left, after ordering the younger girl out, was smooth my hair out maternally (I had told them my mother died when I was young after Anna asked if my mother was as pretty as I was) and blowing out the candle, informing me that if I needed anything, to ring the bell beside my door and she would be there to attend to me.

Anyway, back to my waking.

I woke groggily to the sun kissing my face as Anna threw the curtains open. I had woken partly when they had opened the door softly, but was too tired to really wake up.

Now though, I almost bolted out of my bed, berating myself for letting my guard down.

Theresa greeted me, already pulling me out of bed and sitting me down at the dark brown mahogany table, where breakfast (Warm ham and buttered bread) was already set.

As I ate daintily, Anna cleaned my wig and brushed it for me, and Theresa combed my regular hair.

Apparently, the Queen already knew of the wig, so there wasn't a need for me to wear it anymore.

Not with how pretty my normal hair was in Anna's opinion.

So I consented and Theresa combed through the curled mess that was my hair. I would be cutting it shorter the moment I could, because A) It was actually a respectable length for a girl, and B) It was getting annoying with how long it was.

Plus, even with the makeup that Anna was already preparing, and the girlish dresses, if I cut my hair, it would allow me to slip back into Rogue's persona. And, if anyone asked, I could just jokingly say my sister declared it too long and chopped it off.

"My Lady, are you finished? It isn't proper to pick through your food." Theresa chided gently.

I straightened as she pulled out a dark blue dress from the closet. I placed my silverware on the plate, and my napkin followed.

"Apologies, Theresa. Yes, I am finished." I replied with a small, innocent smile.

Theresa nodded and beckoned to me, "Then come here, and we shall get you prepared for the day. Anna, remove the food and return after you gather the Countess' escort."

Athos had been given a room near the servant's quarters, but had said he would come if I needed him.

Anna dipped her head, "Of course, ma'am. Right away."

She quickly cleared the desk and vanished through the door.

Theresa shook her head fondly as the girl retreated out of sight, "That girl…" Then she straightened and held up the elegant dress. "Do you think this would be a match for you today, Mistress?"

I dipped my head, "You have impeccable tastes. I think that shall do well."

Theresa nodded, then began to go through the motions of getting me dressed. I still didn't like it, but I didn't stop her, for fearing she'd get offended again.

I will say this though, getting a corset on was much easier with someone else.

Once I was done getting dressed, I sat down in front of the vanity and Theresa arranged tasteful makeup on my face so I had dark red lips, purple shadow on my eyelids, long black eyelashes, and dark pink blush.

Then she brushed my hair, making it curler than it normally was in the morning, and braided a rose on one side of my face so it hung over my ear.

She drew my dark blue cloak out and hung it over the chair, just in case I needed it at all today.

I stood and dipped my head towards her, "Many thanks to you, Theresa. If you don't mind me asking, do you have children?"

Theresa gave me a gentle smile, "That I do, Mistress. One daughter, and one son. They're twins, and they seem to adore giving me grey hairs. They are the most precious things I have in life. Besides their father of course." She giggled lightly, and she seemed to transform from a 30 year old who had to grow up to fast working her entire life, to a 20 year old laughing at an idiot who held her heart gently in his hands.

A warm smile blossomed on my face, "I thought you were a mother, Theresa. You remind me of my own." And in a way, she did. My mother had the same gruff exterior, a no nonsense woman who wouldn't hesitate to yell, but would transform into such a gentle person with the softest hands when she played with my sisters.

Theresa smiled at my words and asked, "Did you have siblings, Mistress?"

I nodded, "Yes. Two of them. I have not spoken to one in many years. But the other one and I are very close." I shook my head fondly, "The trouble we got into was enough to make my mother faint sometimes. I was certain she'd kill us on more than one occasion. But my father always managed to calm her." I smiled wistfully and Theresa walked up to me.

"Where are your sisters now?" She asked gently.

"One is married, far away from where I reside. The other remains with my uncle after her husband died." I wish I could have killed him, "I reside alone in my parent's old estate. They passed it on to me before they died." That was true. The land that my father owned was still mine, if I ever wanted to go back to the place that spawns many of my nightmares.

Theresa patted my hand, "Take my advice, Mistress, speak as much as you can with your sisters. Or you may lose them too quickly."

I smiled at her, "I cherish all the words they give me. But nothing beats seeing them in person. Perhaps I shall, eventually."

Theresa smiled gently at me, "I wish you luck in your endeavors then, Mistress."

I grinned, "And the same to you with your children."

Just then, a knock interrupted us.

Theresa crossed the room quickly and opened the door slowly, then backed away as Athos stepped into the room following Anna.

Anna curtsied saying, "The Musketeer is here, Mistress."

I bowed my head to her, watching Athos as he carefully took in my appearance. "Thank you, Anna, Theresa. You are excused for now."

"Mistress." Theresa dipped her head to me, and she and Anna left, closing the door as they exited.

"So, royalty suits you well." Athos said as he looked at the dress.

I crossed my arms and stood like I normally would, which was the opposite of lady-like. "I would love it if the days could go by extremely quickly now, then go back to normal once I'm Rogue again. I hate this get-up. Although," I looked him up and down, "You certainly look well as a Comte."

He wore a crimson suit with a black tunic underneath, he still had his sword at his side, and a hat covered one of his eyes with a pompous red feather.

He rolled his eyes and replied, "I detest this as much as you do. I never wanted to be a Comte again, and yet, here we both are."

"Yes, brother, we are here, and there is absolutely nothing we can do about it." I said with a sigh.

"Aramis could be with you instead." Athos offered with a glint in his eye.

"He would have flirted with the staff too much, and you still would have to come and clean up a mess." I fired back and he smirked at me, dipping his head in consent.

A knock intruded on us and Theresa poked her head inside, staring almost shrewdly at Athos, her maternal instincts already on alert. One big, strong, intelligent man alone with one weak, innocent, kind woman. Not a combo she wanted to experiment with.

"Her Majesty has sent a messenger, requesting your company, Mistress. It would be unwise to decline." Theresa stated, the under spoken 'and you don't need to be alone with this man' went with that sentence well.

Athos offered me his arm, and after I accepted it readily, we followed Theresa through the winding hallways, with Anna a few steps behind us.

I wanted to laugh at how protective Theresa seemed already, after only showing her kindness for one night. Yet, she was willing to 'get rid of' the Musketeer beside me should he look at me wrong. It was amusing, and somehow sweet.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, and by the way, where are my weapons?" I whispered discreetly to Athos as we trailed behind Theresa.

Athos bowed his head slightly and murmured back while barely moving his lips, "Several of your daggers are in my boots. I don't know entirely how you can walk with so many. The rest are in my temporary chambers."

I had passed the weapons to him last night so that Theresa and Anna wouldn't see them. They hadn't noticed the fan being one, so that one was still on me.

"Practice." I muttered back and he gave me an eyeroll, which caused me to shoot him a smile before I sobered quickly as Theresa looked back at us.

We came upon a set of double doors and Theresa knocked on one of them. The door opened slowly, then a servant bowed out of the way, opening the door completely, and Theresa walked inside, bowing her head respectfully.

"Countess Angel is here, your Majesty." Theresa informed the Queen, who was sitting at a marble table that had a chess set on it.

The Queen put down a book and smiled at me, beckoning me closer.

Athos escorted me to the chair, then pulled it out for me. Once I was seated, he retreated to guard the now closed doors. We were alone now, all the servants having left.

We were in a huge library, right in front of massive windows that showed the palace garden, and such a pretty spectacle it was too.

"Do you play?" The Queen asked as she gestured to the chess set.

I dipped my head respectfully, "Yes, your majesty. My mother taught me to play when I was young."

The Queen laughed slightly, a tinkling sound, like that of small bells. "There is no need to be so formal now, when we are alone save the presence of the noble Musketeer." She nodded to Athos, "So please, refer to me as Anne when we are alone like this."

"Very well," I said as I raised my eyes to hers, "But only if you call me Angel."

She smiled at me, "I think that is a deal I can agree on."

We began to play chess, talking about mundane things like flowers, my favorites were wild iris and Anne's were red roses, cooking, sewing, and children. How we got onto that subject, I'm not sure.

However, the Queen switched topics, and called out to Athos. "Athos, I heard through the servants that the inseparables got a fifth member."

Athos dipped his head, and I knew we were about to talk about me. Or the me that I should be but wasn't right now. Confusing much?

"You are correct, your majesty. Rogue Dieithr recently joined us as a recruit a few months ago." Athos responded, not moving from his place beside the door.

Anne looked at me, then leaned forward slightly towards Athos. "Dieithr?"

"It's Welsh." I offered. "Is this…. Rogue… Welsh?" I asked, pretending to be intrigued.

Athos' eyes shifted slightly in humor before going back to his usual look before he responded, "You are correct, Countess. Rogue comes from a blacksmithing family in Wales."

Anne's eyes lit up and she stared at me appraisingly before asking, "Is he handsome?"

I almost choked on the tea I was sipping, but quickly fought back the cough rising in my throat.

Athos also was taken by surprise and stiffly responded, "I wouldn't know, your majesty."

I probably wasn't going to get out of this situation, so I laughed and said, "We didn't expect your personal opinion on the matter, Musketeer. Does he have any one pursuing him?"

This he should know. Since the whole children kidnapping fiasco added upon by my Musketeer brothers (Not just the four I was close to) my name had spread through most of Paris like wildfire. What resulted was numerous stalkers, eligible women who followed me around when they saw me like teens, in fact that was how old many of them were. Because of them, I had many more baked goods that I knew what to do with, as well as a vase full of flowers they found cute to give me.

Somehow, I think they got it into their heads that whoever showed me that they were the most proficient in home-making would earn my love. And, because of how 'dashingly brave' I was saving not only the children (The fact that I had a lot of very good help seemed to have been lost in translation) but my poor, dear, elder sister I was instantly a good protector, and apparently I would be a good parent.

Also, the fact that I had very nearly died, which I reminded them of, seemed to have no effect on my 'heroicness' and only served to have them try to convince me they could play nursemaid and nurse my battered body back to full health, all the while feeding me too sweet baked goods (Aramis had spread the rumor that I had a sweet tooth) and kissing away my pain.

One of them had actually managed to kiss me once. Thankfully on the cheek, but she was very close to my lips.

And if that wasn't traumatizing enough, now they were convinced that I was already seeing someone because I had told them all in the nicest way possible 'I'm not interested'.

Like I could ever actually have that kind of life. Even if it was knowledge that I was a woman, I'd never really have a family of my own.

I couldn't have kids, which made me very undesirable to men who wanted to settle down and have kids. Not that I'd know what to do with them to begin with.

But I had been shot and stabbed one too many a time in the stomach, and had permanently damaged my internal organ that made babies.

So, yeah. Motherhood tossed out the window!

Anyway, Athos was giving me his version of a discreet 'I'm going to kill you later' look.

"Yes. Numerous women have sent him love letters, to which he has no idea how to respond to, as he had not gotten attention from women before coming to Paris." Athos said formally. My jaw almost dropped. So, that's how he wanted to play.

Anne laughed and exchanged a look with me, "How old is this Rogue?"

"I believe he is nearing his 20th year soon, your majesty." Athos replied. At least he remembered my birthday. Aramis had managed to wrestle it out of me a month ago, and he had told nearly every Musketeer he could.

"Hmm, I believe I have heard of Rogue's exploits in the city. He is quite popular if rumors are to be true. So tell me, did he really save his sister's life at the near cost of his own?" Anne asked.

Athos seemed to pale slightly, hesitating before answering. "Yes, your majesty. The rumor regarding his near death is very true. He was shot point blank range from a flintlock pistol after…. Taking out…. The assailant who not only ran a child slave trade, but also manipulated his sister into helping. He would have killed her had Rogue not gotten there in time. As a result," Athos caught my eye, "Rogue was nearly dead by the time our group medic, Aramis, found him. Aramis managed to heal him, and Rogue was in a week long sleep before he awoke. I can honestly say it was one of the most frightening thing I had seen from Rogue. Though I had not known him long before this event occurred."

Anne sighed with a small smile, "You Musketeers can never do anything by halves, can you? You must have been worried."

Athos dipped his head, "We were. D'artagnan rarely slept, and Aramis was beside himself with worry. As you may understand, today we are very… Protective of our youngest member."

Anne looked at me, "Yes, the younger ones seemed to be the protected one when it comes to elder siblings." Then she turned back to Athos, "Would it be possible for us to meet him? If he is a recruit, perhaps I could put in a good word for him with the King. Louis has already thought about making Rogue an official Musketeer already with the rumor's floating around about him, but my words may speed things along."

Of course, the one time that I couldn't come to the palace as Rogue, is the one time that the Queen wants to see me. Perfect.

Athos huffed in surprise slightly, "My apologies, your majesty. But Rogue has journeyed out of the city, to Wales, to visit his sister, where she resides with their uncle. I am not certain when he'll be back, but I expect within a fortnight at the latest."

It was so weird being talked about as if you weren't there, when, technically, you weren't actually there. And this just gets more and more confusing the more I talk about it…..

Anne pouted, "Pity. Ah well, I suppose I could wait a bit longer to meet this dashing young man I've heard so much about. Anna has been very… absorbed with this new Musketeer, though she hasn't told me directly about it."

Wonderful. I really, really, really hope that I wasn't expected to get married. Ever.

I moved my rook and said, "Perhaps there are others as well. I can't imagine someone like Rogue being very interested in marriage at the moment, if he cannot figure out how to respond to advances, perhaps it is a better task to be patient, and see what he himself does."

Anne moved her King out of the way of my Knight. "Wise advice, Angel."

I smiled at her, "I do try." Then I checked her King with my Queen, who had been slowly creeping down the length of the board.

She gave me an honestly happy smile, then flicked her King over. The golden piece hit the marble countertop with a defiant clack, and she asked, "Play again?"

"Love to." Was my reply.


	9. Chapter 9

I was reading in the library after the Queen had shown me the royal garden. She told me that the King had wanted to be there as well, but he had other matters to attend to.

In fact, I hadn't seen the King once during my stay. I had, however, seen Viscount Harte, because apparently, he was also a guest. We had chatted over tea, but other than that, he explored everywhere but the place I was at. He spent a lot of time with the messenger birds though, as Anna told me. And apparently, he wasn't a big fan of showing his face to anyone, as not even the King had seen all of it.

It was nearing the third day, and so far I had stayed safely within the palace walls. However, there hadn't been any other murders. So Paris was beginning to relax now.

Athos had been sent out to speak with Treville about something, so I had gone to the library to read, something I hadn't been able to do in a long time.

"Do you mind if I interrupt your reading, Countess?" A silky voice asked somewhere near me.

I looked up to see Viscount Harte standing beside me, he had on street clothes that didn't fit his grandeur fashion sense prior to now. He wore a plain white tunic, covered with a dark gold leather jacket, and plain trousers tucked into golden boots. His traveling cloak was slung over one arm and his sword was at his side. A black hat was pulled low over his eyes, so I couldn't really get a good look at him.

"Of course not, Viscount. What is it you need?" I replied charitably, putting the book down. I was past ready to get out of this damn dress, but I was still trapped in it.

"I was only wondering if you'd like to accompany me on a nice, afternoon walk in the city." He said with a bow, offering his hand to me.

I would get attention, I would get into the public eye, and the city was already darkening. Perfect recipe for the murderer to tail me. I would feel bad including Harte in it, but I guessed he could take care of himself. I had several daggers tucked into my boots that Athos had left me with, so I'd be fine.

So I took his offered hand and rose to my feet, "I would love to. Might we swing by my quarters first? I wish to get my cloak."

He dipped his head, a smile spreading on his face, "Of course, My Lady."

I took the time to briefly study his face as we walked, he looked so familiar, but I had no clue from where. I had already ruled out option number 1, but I didn't have any other options besides that.

And it was frustrating me.

M

I kept my hood over my head for most of our adventure through the city, but it was extremely easy to see I was nobility, as it was for Harte, even if I had changed into less fancy clothes.

It was beginning to get dark in the city, so Harte finally turned to me with obvious reluctance, "Shall we return, my lady? I did have permission to kid-nap you for the afternoon, but was given specific instructions to return to the palace before the moon rose. We may be a bit late for that now, but, it's the thought. Correct?"

I laughed and took his arm again, letting him pull me away from a jewelry booth. Perhaps Constance needed the earrings that were now tucked into my dress. I certainly didn't.

"Correct, Damian." I replied lightly as we began walking.

We were apparently farther from the palace than we had originally thought, because before long, we were being guided by the occasional firelight of a nearby tavern and the glow of the crescent moon.

We cut through an alleyway, and that's when I heard a sound behind me. Like someone kicking stones. Which was odd, because no one should be here but us.

Damian heard it as well, because he drew his sword and stepped in front of me, the golden blade that I recognized very well held in front of him.

Okay, option one just flew open. Except, here's the thing, The Horseman of Conquest was not royalty. And he should be in England, because that's where he had been last I saw him. Plans do change I suppose. Now that I knew for certain it was him, I berated myself for thinking that it wasn't him. How could it not be?

"Finally. Was wondering when this bastard would show." He murmured. Eric, which was his real name, turned to me with a crooked grin, no longer the dignified royal. He was very dignified, just not while he was fighting. He reminded me a lot of Athos in that regard. He had been the leader of the four of us before we all scattered. Which hadn't been long, but, eh.

"My apologies, Countess. I hadn't meant entirely to misguide you, but I needed someone to lure him out." He said quietly.

No way, I was the one pulling you along!

Then the noise happened again, and two people appeared at the end of the alleyway, and one more behind us.

Eric frowned backing me against the wall and shielding me with his body. "Odd. I had guessed two. But not three."

The three men began to close in, and I saw their features clearly. One of them looked familiar, and all of them looked like Englishmen.

The tallest one stopped and tilted his head, regarding Eric. "Interesting. I just wanted the Horseman of Death to notice me. Since he had been the one staying in Paris."

Eric perked up suddenly, murmuring, "I knew I'd find the idiot here." So he was looking for me.

"But instead, I find that he has vanished for a bit. I was going to put the whole 'murder every royal I find' thing off until he returned, but I thought it wouldn't hurt too badly if I left him a little housewarming gift. And now you, the Horseman of Conquest, shows up! I'd never thought I meet you." The man continued with a heavy accent. Definitely English.

Eric leveled his sword at him, "What do you want with one of my men?"

Not a man, hello, you know this pal.

The man shrugged, giving us a crooked grin, "Why else? I want to meet him, face to face, and I want to kill him."

Eric snapped forward, he was always a bit touchy. Not as much as Joshua, but enough.

Why does everyone want to kill me now? I don't have a sign on me that says 'Want to die, so please kill me!' do I?

The other men rushed forward, at me, as Eric tried to defend me and kill the man who had threatened the other me.

I crouched and drew several daggers from my boots. I spun around, thankful I had worn a dress that didn't drag the ground, and kicked one of the men in the chest, throwing my knife at him while I was at it. It hit him in the leg and he fell backwards. I looked around for the man who had boasted about wanting to kill me….

Who…. Was running away.

Eric cursed, loudly, and shoved his sword into the third man's gut. The second man had started to run as well, limping all the way, and I began to throw my second dagger, but Eric's hand closed on my wrist, yanking the dagger from hand and studying it.

I scowled at him, and tried to get his hand off of my wrist. But, just as I remembered, his grip was unmovable.

He turned my dagger around until he found my signature on the hilt, a looping R right on the part my palm would cover.

"Black blade. R signature." He jerked me forward, looking at my eyes intently, before a smirk rose to his features. "Bingo."

I tried to kick him half-heartedly, "Took you long enough." I muttered before he had me pinned against the brick wall, smirking at me.

"Sorry, 'Countess' you aren't exactly an easy person to find." Eric said smartly.

I rolled my eyes, "Such a sleuth, aren't you?" I drawled sarcastically, trying to get my hand free from his grip. "Might there be a reason why I was difficult to find?"

He huffed, a smile overtaking his features, "You haven't change, have you, Rogue?"

He released me and stepped back a bit. "Nope. Still hate dresses, still getting tons of people who want to kill me, still being a moron. However, I am no longer alone!"

He crossed his arms at my words, "I know, I heard you were with the Musketeers. You know, I found the other two without a problem. But you…" He shook his head, "I guess I should've expected that you would be difficult to find. I did not expect to see you wearing a dress though."

"Undercover. Forced into it. Don't laugh or I will stab you in a very not so nice place." I threatened.

He laughed, "Well, I have an idea that will get you out of the dress. If you'd like."

I paused, "I'm listening."

He kicked the downed men, "We could just say that this was the reason we were delayed, and you were so frazzled that you ordered your carriage to take you home immediately. And the noble Viscount Damian Harte said that he would escort you home." He said with an arrogant act.

I hit him in the chest, but nodded anyway. "Sounds wonderful. I would love to get out of this damn dress."

He massaged where I hit him, then before he could speak, he drew his sword and pointed it down the alley, where I could faintly hear someone approaching.

"Do you need more knives?" He asked quietly as I pressed my back to his to watch the opposite end of the alley.

"No, I've got two more." I replied, twirling the knives in my hands.

"Countess, I would appreciate it if you would not throw that at me." A voice that was familiar echoed down the alleyway.

I sighed in relief, almost sagging against Eric. "It's my friends." I murmured before sheathing my daggers and calling out, "Aramis. Please come out and stop hiding in shadows."

Aramis stepped out, a grin on his face, and Athos walked into view from the other end.

"We were wondering where you'd gone." Aramis said formally, eyeing Eric.

"Relax, Aramis. This is Eric, an old friend of mine. He knows." I said, waving to him before stepping towards Aramis.

A hand closed on my bicep, and Eric tugged me back towards him. "Thanks for the late coming, Musketeers. I'll take Angel back to the palace on my own." He tried to tug me away, but Athos stepped in the way, grabbing his wrist and forcing him to release me.

Aramis pulled me over to him and said with a joking tone that had a biting edge, "No thank you. We'll take it from here."

Eric sheathed his sword and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at me. "Come here, Rogue." He commanded.

A few years ago, I would have listened to him. As it was, Athos was also giving me a silent order to stay right where I was.

"I'm good, Eric. Beside, you know I don't like orders like that." I said sweetly. "You are still my friend, but I've known them longer than I did you." I saw something like pride in Athos' eyes before he turned back to Eric.

"But you know me." Eric persisted, "You know how I fight. How I act. I know you remember. You showed that when I danced with you. You belong with us, not them."

I huffed in annoyance, "Look, if you actually want to come back again, then try to get along with the Musketeers. They are my brothers. And if _you_ know _me_ , you'll know I don't abandon family."

Aramis offered his arm, and I took it without quarrel.

As we began to walk away, Eric called out, "Alright. I desist. I'll get along with them if you makes you happy. But know that I'm going to bring the other two here, so we can actually talk. It is good to see you again."

"Same to you." I called over my shoulder before we turned the corner, Athos behind us, and walked towards the palace.


	10. Chapter 10

We stopped after we were almost to the palace and Aramis looked behind him, then casually pushed me into a dark alley, Athos stepping after and shielding us from curious eyes.

"Mind telling us who he was? And why you were out with him?" Aramis asked with false cheerfulness. I could see the worry in his eyes, but the anger he had was rolling off of him in waves. I wasn't sure if it was all directed at me, but I liked to think I wasn't the only one.

"Do you two remember when I told you that in England I had a…. Nickname… That people would whisper, I was a symbol of either fear or hope." I said as I leaned against a wall, wishing for pants yet again, or my black sword.

Aramis nodded, "Yes. The Rogue Angel."

I shook my head, "That was one that I've always had. Not really one I particularly earned, nor was completely widespread until my second name was born."

I looked at Athos, he should remember.

"The Horseman of Death." Came his response.

I nodded, "Yes. I am known as One of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

Aramis swallowed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do I wish to know why you are named Death?"

I smirked, "Probably not. But if you want to know who he was, you have to hear the whole thing."

Aramis sighed, "Very well then. Regale us with your tale. One I know I will not like."

Course not. You're Catholic. Anything to do with the Four Horsemen was a death sentence to you.

I took a deep breath, "I was 17 at the time. So it's been about 2 and half years since then.

"This took place in a small town of England. This town, among many others, had been plagued with a murderous, thieving, psychotic band of men. The towns before this one had been robbed of everything that was worth any value, had raped and killed many women, had tortured and mercilessly killed many children, and the remaining men were lynched and hung after watching their families die in front of them. Once this band was finished with said town, which could take anywhere from one day to weeks, they set the whole thing on fire, burning it to ash, and any survivors either joined them, or where tossed to the ravaging flames."

Aramis had paled, and Athos' jaw was clenched furiously. "What did the King do about this?" Athos asked in a tight voice.

I grinned wickedly, "Oh, he just counted his coins, and rejoiced over having one less annoying town to worry about overtaxing. He actually sent his guards or his 'knights' to stop people from facing this band of idiots, his reasoning was 'they are too dangerous to approach. So you needn't worry about them'. And, of course, his men were almost as bad as the band of idiots."

I shrugged, "That's part of the reason I caused as much trouble as I did. From the time I was 14 and onward, I was a thorn in the King's side, and, as I have said before, the moment I step onto England soil again, my head will fall on the chopping block."

Aramis sighed, "What did you do to him? Before you continue the story."

I smirked, "Well, I started with hijacking his taxing carriages, and giving the poor, good, honest people their money back so they could survive without starving to feed their children. And, if anyone tried to punish the people I helped." I shrugged carelessly, "I was the Rogue Angel for a good reason. Not just for my name. I was believed to be a fallen angel. I did good deeds, for good people. The ones who tried to stop me, or hurt the innocent." My grin grew feral, and I saw Aramis shiver slightly. "Let's just say they never bothered anyone again. I am not innocent. However, most of the men I went after didn't die by my hand specifically. I just pushed them to the door of death. It was their choice to live or die at that point."

I shrugged again, then continued. I happened to be in that town, because I had been watching this band of idiots to see where they could go next." I held up a hand to silence both of them, "And before you yell at me, I'm not that stupid. I wasn't going to go against them. At that point they had 40 or more very strong, very brutal, very lethal men. I was just going to try to evacuate the town, or at least get the children to a nun friend of mine who would take them in and take care of them."

They calmed slightly, so I continued. "Anyway, I wondered into the town square and literally ran into a little girl. She was running, and happened to connect to my legs. Shadow was already in a stable, far away from the heart of town, so it was just me that got sent into a fountain." Aramis tried to hide his grin, "She couldn't have been older than 8." A nostalgic smile lit my face, "She was an orphan, and had been running from the coppers. Or the Kingsmen who wanted to throw her into an orphanage far away from her town. She didn't want to leave, so she ran from them."

I frowned, "I wish she'd left. Anyway, she apologized profusely, then recognized me. She had traveled a lot before finally just staying in this nice town, so she had seen the wanted posters for me. She recognized me since my hood was down, and my hat lay on the cobblestones at her feet. She had hauled me out of the fountain, plopped my hat onto my head, then took my hand and shouted run."

I chuckled slightly, "I believe that at one point, when we both were being shot at, I picked her up and took off with her on my shoulder."

Athos shook his head, but motioned for me to continue as he leaned against a wall.

"We ran until we were certain that we had lost the coppers. Then I turned a corner and ran face first into an enormous man. The biggest I'd ever seen. In fact, I think he might be taller than Porthos. He was about 6'9, had ginger hair, a thick Irish brogue, green eyes, and a claymore strapped to his side." I shook my head, "I was honestly scared of him for a moment. I'd never really been good at claymores, always hated them, and I could not block against them with my longsword lest I wanted it to be broken in half."

 **Hey guys, Sapphire here. This chapter is super short, so I'm updated two at once. The rest of the story will be set back at that time, when Rogue was 17, until she finishes her tale. Which will span several chapters**

 **ST**


	11. Chapter 11

_Flashback start:_

"What do ye welps want?" The bear-man snarled at us, and Clare grabbed my shoulder in fear, holding so tight it actually began to hurt.

"Nothing." I said quickly, noticing his claymore and painfully aware that A) I did not have my cutlass. And B) My longsword would likely be cut in half if he swung that at me, so my father's last thing he made me would be destroyed. "So sorry to have bothered you sir." I added as an afterthought.

He narrowed his blazing green eyes at me, and I took the opportunity to study him.

He wore a crimson cloak around his shoulders, his tunic was reddish purple, his pants were black, he had thick brown leather boots made for riding, a flintlock hanging at his side that was etched with Celtic symbols, a black hat sat atop his ginger head, and, of course, the giant cutlass hanging at his side.

He looked me up and down, then leaned back and bellowed a laugh that shook my very being. It was full of humor.

As he laughed, eyes closed and mouth wide, I slipped Clare off my shoulder, pushed her to the road, and said, "Run. Run as fast as you can and just get out of here. Now."

"What about you?" Her trembling voice asked me.

I shoved her forward, "I'll be fine. I'm the Rogue Angel. I'll be fine. Just go."

She ran off just as the giant stopped laughing, he looked around briefly for the girl, but shook it off once I raised an eyebrow at him.

He clapped a hand to my shoulder, "My friend, you look like a drowned rat!" He chortled with that thick Irish brogue that was extremely evident. "What you do, eh? Go fer a swim?" He chuckled again, his hand never leaving my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and rested hand over my sword. "Yes, wanted to talk to the fishes." I replied sarcastically.

He bellowed another laugh. "I like you. Come, where are ye stayin?"

I shrugged, "Dunno. Haven't decided yet. My horse is on the west side of town."

The giant raised an eyebrow, "Really? My horse is in the same direction. So, it must be fate we met each other! Come," He clapped me on the back so hard I nearly fell forward, but my agility caught me as he began directing me towards the west. "A drink my friend! And a roaring fire would do you good. You got a name besides rat?"

I rolled my eyes again, "Rogue." I said simply before smirking at him underneath my hat. "What about you, Jolly Green?"

He laughed again, he apparently enjoyed to laugh. "Joshua. Pleaser to meet ye."

"Pleasure is all mine." I replied as we walked down the street.

I hadn't meant to make a friend. But make one I did.

M

I was sitting next to a roaring fire, completely dry now, as Joshua got more drinks. I'd already had one mug, but, if he was buying, why not? I refused to drink more than two though, I needed my wits about me in this town.

 _The Gobbling Goose_ was a tavern/inn that just so happened to be near the stables where my horse was located, so, I had paid for a room per Joshua's advice to get one now, before it filled up with none-existent travelers. I kept my hat down, and my black sword well out of sight.

Joshua was also apparently popular, because he did much the same, and only spoke in low, growly tones that sent shivers up my spine. His height would have been a dead give away, but he had his shoulders stooped. Not like before, when he was drawn up to his full height and towering above me.

Joshua collapsed back into the seat across the table from me, already well onto his fifth mug but still sober as could be, and he passed me one of the mugs in his hand to me.

"This is good, but no as good as my homeland." He said, toasting me and downing the mug in a few gulps.

I took a sip and replied, "I agree. Welsh alcohol will always be the strongest there is in my opinion."

Joshua smirked at me from underneath his hat, "Oh, so yer one o those pansies, then?"

I rolled my eyes, "I can keep up with you just fine." I taunted back. "I mean, every verbal battle we've had thus far has been won by me. What does that say about my intelligence then?" I asked him with a humorous grin.

He huffed, "What's smartness to brute strength?"

"What's brute strength to strategy? If you can't think enough to know where to hit to cause the most damage, then what's the point of having strength if you can't use it properly?"

"What's the point of thinking through a strategy when yer gonna be killed cause you can't do anything without strength? If yer spendin too much time thinking things through, yer gonna get a sword through ye. Which just ruins the whole 'thinking' thing cause it ain't doing ye any good anyway!"

"If you don't think, you can't use your strength to the most it can be. You realize that, don't you? If you didn't think, in the milliseconds you're swinging at someone, of where to hit to do the most damage, then you're nothing more than a drunkard swinging at shiny things. And I never said you had to take hours to think of a strategy."

Joshua thought about it for a minute, and I thought I had won again, but then he grinned at me almost ferally. "I'm an Irishmen. We fight better when we're drunk most days." He leaned back, a triumphant smirk set on his face as he realized he had bested me, "Now, you canno put any logic or smartness to shoot that down, can ye lad?"

I chewed my lower lip in contemplation, and realized that he had actually bested me. If in one way. "I consent to that point. However, what happens if you aren't drunk? Hmm? Then you actually can use that thing in your head called a 'brain', you can use it to think. Ever heard of it before?"

He shot me a look that was full of humor and mock insult. "There's also these things on yer arms," He poked me shoulder, "Called 'muscles' and they can be used to lift things, swing things, and punch things."

"In that order, I presume?" I asked dryly, taking another swig.

Joshua nodded sagely, taking my drink from me and downing it in one go. I thought about putting up a fight, but then shook my head. He probably needed it more than me.

Then the door flung open and a tall, lean man stepped inside.

He had a black hat pulled over his eyes, a dark green traveling cloak, a dark green tunic, dark brown pants, and durable looking brown boots. And, of course, there was a quiver hanging at his side, a bow slung over his back, a flintlock hanging from his belt, and a dagger beside it.

He stepped inside, heading for the bar.

Joshua returned his gaze back to me and asked, "What's with the odd people coming into town? What's with this town in particular? I mean, ye, me, now oddball over there." He jerked his thumb to the figure that looked out of place here.

"Maybe he's here for the scenery." I suggested, twirling a dagger around in my fingers.

Joshua gave me a flat look, "You really believe that, lad? What did you come here fer?"

I returned his look and said, "I imagine the same as you. You seem the type to just go swinging at a band of madman."

Joshua beamed, "Well, with my little friend with me, acting as the brain I'm apparently lacking, I'll be fine. Now won't I?"

I rolled my eyes, "First," I said, ticking them off my fingers, "I have known you for two hours. Second, the fact that you can banter with me, and best me, means that you do, in fact, have a brain. Surprisingly enough." He glared at me but I continued, "Third, as much as I am all for fighting these idiots and taking out a few. We are two." I held up two fingers for him, "Against how many? Cause I've seen at least 30."

Joshua put his head in his large hand, "I saw 40 meself." He muttered before saying, "Besides. You look pretty quick on yer feet. An I saw yer horse. All we'd have to do is pick em off one by one before they have a chance to hurt anyone."

I huffed, regaining the twirling of my dagger again. "You realize that if we do that, they'll get touchy and attack the town in bulk. If they do that, there is no way we can protect everyone and still live to see another day. No, the only chance, slim though it may be, would be to attack them head on. But, we'll die anyway, because there is a lot of them, and only two of us."

Joshua sighed dramatically, gesturing around with his mug, spilling some of the contents on my arm, "Yer boooooring… With all yer 'logic' and 'smartness'. It's painful to see, my friend."

I rolled my eyes, flicking the rum off my arm, "I just want to live a little bit longer. And, since you have apparently become my friend, I think it would be in my best interests to keep you alive as well. However difficult that may be."

Joshua chortled, and was about to reply, but a loud shout of 'Oy mate!' rang through the tavern, and we both looked towards the bar just to see the stranger get clocked in the head by a bottle.

It broke on his head and he staggered against the bar, but before the man who had hit him could follow through, Joshua and I were beside him.

Joshua had grabbed his arm and thrown him towards the door, laughing, "I think you should go home, mate." He cracked his knuckles threateningly, giving the man a smirk, while I checked on the stranger.

He was blinking stars out of his eyes, but he waved me away. "M fine." He said, his accent was foreign, and sounded Spanish.

I rolled my eyes, "I can totally see that. Bravo, you can still speak." I drawled.

He smirked at me, "You're friendly, are you not? You and your companion are odd."

I shook my head as Joshua literally picked the drunk man up and threw him outside, which only enticed the rest of the bar to go silent and look at the three of us where we stood.

"You're one to talk." I fired back. Painful aware that the entire bar was standing up, and they looked prepped to fight.

I looked at my giant friend, "You couldn't have just picked him and taken him outside? Maybe then we would be faced with angry people who probably knew him very well. You know how loyalty is in these small towns."

Joshua clapped my shoulder, "You weren't chirping in my ear, so I didn't think."

I huffed, looking around at the villagers nearing us, "Clearly, you need a lesson more than I thought."

The Spaniard's hand fell onto my shoulder and he gave it a brief squeeze, "Might I suggest teaching these people a lesson, and worrying about the giant later?"

Joshua cracked his knuckles, taking off his hat and handing it to the barkeep, who immidietely put it under the bar.

I sighed, then did the same as the stranger copied our movements. The cloaks soon followed, and the barkeep was tossed a coin to keep them safe.

The stranger looked at me, "You look familiar. Both of you do."

I cast a look at him, his brown, almost black eyes, looked at me with intelligence. He had tanned skin and thick, curly black hair.

"Rogue."

"Joshua."

"Diego." Came his reply.

We nodded and stood in a triangle, our backs to each other, against the angry villagers who had started to fight, both each other, and lunging at us.

Joshua threw one of them and said, "Pleasure to meet ye! Now, back off!" He roared at the growing crowd. His snarl gave me chills, and I grinned wickedly as I lunged forward, throwing people away from me and dancing around chairs thrown at me.

I hadn't had a bar brawl in a very long time.

And damn was it fun.

 **Sapphire here guys! That's three out of four Horsemen together at last!**

 **What do you think? Do you like it so far? Please tell me what you think off all of them!**

 **ST**


	12. Chapter 12

I ducked a chair, dodged a drunken man's fist, the kicked someone in the chest.

This would be so much easier if I drew my sword, but, where's the fun in that? Plus, I didn't want to kill them. That hadn't done anything that I was aware of except make a terrible mistake.

Joshua was, predictably, a very hard hit. However, I hadn't expected him to be so _fast_. He was agile and fast, jumping from place to place, laughing and looking like he was having the time of his life.

Diego was extremely fast, he matched me with his agility and speed, and leapt around looking more like a demon than a man.

I flipped over a row of people, and slammed my foot into someone's head on the way down. I grabbed another person's head and slammed him face down onto the bar, and paused momentarily to catch my breath as he slid to the ground.

I looked for my companions, and found Diego being pinned by several men. The hit to the head earlier would not have made fighting easier.

I leapt over several people, then grabbed a bottle of something, slamming it down on a man's head who was about to stab Diego in the back with a dull carver knife. Why did he bring that to a bar? I mean, I had tons of knives, but mine where _actually_ sharp.

I grabbed Diego's collar and jerked him backwards towards me as a chair hit the wall where he had been standing and broke into several pieces.

"Thanks." He panted as he ducked another swing, taking out the man with skilled ease. "Guess I was hit harder than I thought."

I rolled my eyes, throwing one man into another and stepping back to back with Diego. "Oh, and I was only joking about the concern that you were going to be seeing stars."

"Could have been pink dragons." He replied.

I paused slightly, before laughing. "Very good point."

"Of course it is!" Came Joshua's roar as he leapt in front of me, taking a hit from the carver knife that had been aimed at me before the idiot jumped in the way. Joshua brought his fist down the man's head, sending him crumpling to the ground before turning to me a smile, a bloody knife in his stomach. I analyzed it at a glance, and noted that it wouldn't kill him, but it'd be a pain to stitch up.

"He's smart too, Rogue. So of course he brings a good point." Joshua chortled, before he staggered slightly and bent over my shoulder. Leaning heavily against me.

Apparently, he was injured elsewhere.

Why do I find the trouble friends?

Diego cursed in Spanish, solidifying that he was either a Spaniard, or well versed with the language to curse that well. Then he drew his flintlock and fired at the ceiling.

I drew my black sword, realizing that he had decided it was time to stop, and Joshua drew his Claymore, leaning a bit more onto his own feet and standing tall.

I gave the now quiet crowd of villagers a wicked grin as Diego said, "As fun as this adventure has been, it would be best if you left now. As my companions and I have are no longer having fun." His voice had a subtle edge to it that would have made any sober man turn and run.

But, these were drunkards. So they needed a bit of coaxing.

A simple twist of my wrist, and a dagger buried itself right between the fingers of a man who was holding onto a chair leg. He dropped the leg in his fright, and the other men looked towards me in fear.

"In case you didn't get it," I snarled, voice low and menacing, with a psychotic grin to match, "Get out." The resulting mob that fled the establishment was enough to shake the floorboards.

Once the door slammed shut, the barkeep jumped upwards from where he had been hiding and set our items on the counter, beginning to clean.

Diego walked forward and retrieved them, "Thank you. And do forgive us for chasing off your customers."

The barkeep waved his hand, "Nearly closen time anyway. You lot saved me the trouble of kicking out meself. Does your friend need help?" He waved towards Joshua, who was leaning more and more onto my shoulders.

I shook my head, but before I could respond, Diego piped up, "I am a medic. I will take care of him. Thank you for your concern."

The barkeep nodded and began wiping down the bar, muttering, "Seems like they can't go one week without doing this."

Diego walked over to us with our things and asked, "Do you two have rooms here?"

I nodded and began to lead Joshua towards the stairs, "Yes. His room has a bigger bed, so we can take him there."

Diego pulled Joshua's other arm over his shoulders, lightening my load substantially, and Joshua slurred, "You guys are awesome. You fight awesome. You work together awesome." He patted my shoulder, "You are very scary when you want to be, my friend." Then he patted Diego's cheek affectionately, "And you are a demon. In the best way possible of course."

"Well, looks like that rum is kicking in." I muttered as we made it up the stairs.

"How many did he have?" Diego asked as we staggered down the hallway.

"Six." I replied.

"Oh dear." Diego shook his head. "Of course the Irishmen would be fine until after he's done fighting."

"I told ye, lad, an Irishman fights the best when he's drunk." Joshua told me as I opened his door with the key that Diego had fished out of his pocket.

Once we got Joshua onto his giant bed, Diego said, "I'll be back in a moment, my things are with my horse. He's at the stable across the street. So I'll be back shortly. Keep him on the bed."

Then he vanished out the door, and left me with the drunk Irishman who was suddenly getting very huggy.

He hugged me to his chest before I could spring away and said, "Yer just like a little doll, aren't ye?" He paused. "Hang on."

He held me away from him and studied my face, "You move like a man, you act like a man, you sound like a boy, but," He brought me closer to his face, "You aren't a man. Are ye?"

I scowled at him, "Do not tell me you figured that out a few seconds ago or I will punch you."

He laughed and shook his head, "Neh. I realized when you was fighten. You look a lot like me wee sister when she fought. No man could ever reach that amount of flexibility or agility. You were like a cat. Diego almost did. But you? You were like an angry shadow."

I huffed, crossing my arms. "What will you do now that you know?"

He shrugged, collapsing in the bed again. "Dunno. You don want anyone to know. So I won't tell anyone."

I tilted my head, "Er, thanks? I wouldn't mind if you told, I don't really have anything to hide. It's just easier to get around everywhere if you're a man."

He waved his hand drunkenly, "I know. And that's what's sad about this era. No one thinks a woman can do anything fer herself, like she's some delicate flower to protect or something."

I smirked, "Very true."

Diego came back in and shut the door, carrying a bag with him.

He took off his hat and pulled a chair up next to Joshua, "Be still, _mi amigo_ , and I'll stitch up your injury."

Joshua nodded and slurred, "She's a girl."

Well, so much for keeping it to himself.

Diego looked up at me curiously and I shrugged, "Idiot is right."

Diego shook his head, but didn't comment, instead pulling up Joshua's shirt. "Well, do you think you can help me?"

I nodded, "I've stitched myself up plenty of times."

I took a seat beside him, and together we combed through the numerous injuries he had, meanwhile he just passes out.

M

When we finished, Diego stood up and staggered. I lunged at him and caught him, he wobbled unsteadily, leaning against my shoulder.

At least he's lighter than Joshua.

"Come on, Diego. You hit your head pretty hard, so come on." I said as I directed him outside Joshua's room. I closed it with my foot, hearing the lock click back into place, and staggered across the hall to my room.

Diego had his head resting on mine as I opened the door. I staggered inside and set him on the bed; he shook his boots off and collapsed on the big bed.

I went around the room, putting my things in place, then prepared to sleep on the floor, reaching for a spare pillow.

Then Diego's hand closed on my wrist and yanked me into the bed with him, where he was already curled under the blankets.

"You can sleep here. I won't mind." He murmured.

"Sorry pretty boy, but you sure that's a good idea?" I asked as I tried to get up.

Then he rolled over and pinned me with his arm, "Yes. I won't do anything, girl or not, so just go to sleep."

With that, his gentle snores filled the room.

I sighed, but crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

Again, why are all the friends I make oddballs?

M

I was awaken by a loud crash, then Diego was on his feet beside me, both of us looking around blearily.

"What was that?" I asked, blinking the sleep out of my eyes.

Diego shrugged, putting his hands up, "Perhaps we were visited by a goblin?"

I looked at him incredulously, wondering if he was joking, before he gave me a smirk. "What? Did you think you can be the only sarcastic one?"

I laughed, "Touché." I consented before putting on my boots and strapping my sword to my belt.

Diego did the same with his flintlock, and together we crept towards the door.

Diego held up three fingers, and I nodded as he wordlessly counted down, then flung the door open.

We were met with our friendly giant sprawled out in the hallway, with bedsheets tying his ankles together because of how tangled they were with his feet.

"Uh. It's not what it looks like?" He tried, giving us an smile.

I leaned against the doorway and crossed my arms, "A) What were doing out of bed? You're are injured, and Diego told you last night to stay in the bed."

Diego matched my pose on the other side of the doorway, "B) How did you even get tangled up in your own sheets, stumble out of bed, open your door, only to crash to the ground, rudely awaking both of us?"

"And, C), most importantly, why?" I finished up.

He shook his fingers at us, "You two are going to be the death of me one day."

I crouched beside his head, flicking his ear, "I didn't tell you to jump in the way of the knife."

Diego crouched down on his other side, "Nor did I tell you to take a chair to the face on my behalf."

"I didn't tell either of you I regretted saving your sorry hides." He mimicked our tones and started to struggle to his feet. "Now, can I get a little help from ye?"

Diego looked up at me, humor and mischief in his eyes. He winked at me, then reached forward and pushed slightly on Joshua's shoulder.

Joshua shot him an incredulous look, "That's the best ye can do?"

Diego smirked, "You never said how much help you needed."

Joshua glared at him and looked to me. I sighed and moved to his legs, and began tugging on the bedsheets.

"See, she can help me. She's a true friend." Joshua pointed out to Diego.

I stepped back with a wicked smirk and admired my handy work. The bedsheets were now hopelessly tied onto his legs, and perhaps making him more immobile than he had been before.

"You were saying, _mi alto amigo_?" Diego asked with a gloating tone.

Joshua gave me a horrified pout, "I thought you were my friend." He moaned.

I sighed, "Eesh. It's like kicking a puppy. Fine." I untied his legs and threw the bedsheet back towards his bed.

Then Joshua leapt to his feet and bent down faster than Diego or I could comprehend what he was doing. He picked us both up by the backs of our tunics and just let us dangle in the air.

Diego and I were about the same height, and both of our feet were at least a foot off the ground. My head was almost touching the ceiling.

"You two will regret taken on an Irishman!" Joshua crowed, before he pushed me out the window that was about a 10 foot drop to the ground, and proceeded to drop me.

 **Hey guys, Sapphire here.**

 **So, can you guess which Horsemen are here? I mean, I've already given you the Horseman of Death, which is Rogue. But which Horseman is Joshua? And which Horseman is Diego? Can you tell?**

 **ST**


	13. Chapter 13

I hit the ground and bent my knees to absorb the impact. I let out a huff of pain as the shockwave rocketed through my legs, I was probably going to be very sore soon.

Wonderful.

I looked up to see Diego peering out at me anxiously, "Are you alright, Rogue?"

I nodded, "Yep. Where's Joshua?"

Diego gave me a wicked grin, "Oh, I imagine he's wondering why there are so many dragons right now."

I laughed, "Hit him, did you?"

"For a little guy I have a pretty mean right hook." He boasted. "Now come on back up, I might need help lugging him back into his bed."

I grinned, about to shout back, when something hit my legs, then began to crawl up my body.

I jumped, reaching for a dagger, but found Clare looping her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist. She looked scared.

"Run! Rogue! Run!" She shouted.

I spun around, then hit the wall as a musketball whizzed by my head.

I heard Diego shout, but I just took off. Clare was so light that her weight didn't hinder me, despite the sore legs.

I ran down the street, weaving between alleyways, jumping over obstacles, and avoiding places that I could get trapped easily.

I skidded around a corner and pain erupted in my arm, I bit my lip to keep from yelling, and spun around a corner.

It was an alleyway, which made what I was about to do so much easier.

I leapt at one wall, and used that as a jumping board as I leapt up the opposite wall. I ran the last few steps before grabbing the roof of the building. I lugged myself, despite the fiery pain in my arm, and jumped onto the top of the building.

Clare jumped off as I rolled away from the roof.

I took a few seconds to catch my breath on the hard wooden roof that miraculously wasn't sloped.

When I had gotten my breathing normal again, I sat up and looked at Clare, who was shivering and rocking back and forth.

"Kid. Why on earth do you find all the trouble? And why is the first thing you do is find me?" I asked, slinging an arm over my bent knee. "Not that I don't like fun and all," I inspected the bleeding cut on my arm that had undoubtedly been sliced through by a musketball. "But I am wondering how a, how old are you, 9? A 9 year old finds so much trouble in one town. And how said 9 year old latched onto me instead of someone older, more trustworthy, and someone doesn't have a death warrant hanging over his head."

Clare's bottom lip quivered as she stared at my arm. "I just… I've heard so much about you. You save so many people, and you do so much good. I…. I want to be like you when I grow up….. But I'm a girl so I know I can't…. I still thought that you could help me… You… You take on the King's guards a lot…. And you're really good at it…. My mom said that if I was ever in trouble, I could trust someone like you."

I softened and moved my injured arm behind me. "What happened to your mom?" I asked gently.

"She…. She and Daddy…. And my big brother…. They were… uh… They were killed…. By the group who's been plaguing towns for a while. My Aunt got me out before the… the…." Her face scrunched up… "Jenacide…. Happened. That's what my auntie called it."

I smiled sadly, "The word you're looking for is Genocide. Do you know what it means?" I really should not have to have this conversation with a 9 year old. Clare shook her head, "It's when a lot of people…. Meet family members who have long since been gone."

Clare perked up, "So mommy just went to meet Grandma again?"

I nodded, "Yep. Someday you'll see them all again. Just don't go there for a while, okay? If you want to change the world, don't let being a girl stop you." I certainly didn't.

Clare nodded, "Okay. I'm sorry about your arm."

I shrugged, "Happens more than you think. So, what happened to your aunt?"

Clare shrugged, curling into her knees more, "I don't know. We were in London, and we got separated. Some scary guys grabbed me, and took me to an orphanage. They wouldn't believe me when I said I had a family. After that, they moved me around a lot. I finally just ran away."

I sighed, "How about this, since you have mad the oh so questionable decision to trust me, I'll pull out some of my contacts in London, and have them look for your aunt. And, while they find her, I've got a friend you can stay with."

She looked down, "I can't stay with you?"

I rolled my eyes, how on earth did I get here? "No. You cannot stay with me. 1) I have no place to stay. 2)" I showed her a brief glimpse of my arm, "This happens a lot and I refuse to let it happen to a child. 3) Your aunt must be worried about you."

Clare nodded, "Alright."

"Do you have any place to stay right now? Because I'm in town for business, and I don't know if I can take you to my friend right now. Her place is several days away." I said. I didn't want her to stay in this town longer than necessary, but if I left, who knows how many people would die?

Clare shrugged, "Yeah. A group of older kids found me, they have a house and a fire. So I can go with them until you finish with whatever you're doing."

I nodded, "Good. Because I'm going to go out today, I've gotta find something, and you can't come with me."

Clare sighed dramatically in only the way a child can, "Fine. Even if it would be cool to see the Rogue Angel save someone."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, ruffling her hair, "No means no. And I'm not going to save someone yet, you exasperating child."

She leapt to her feet, "Yet? So you will? Cool!"

I scoffed, "I will probably get myself even more hurt once I do. So no, not cool. Come on then." I grabbed her waist and slung her over my shoulders again, "Now, don't let go. We're going down the same way we came up, and if you let go, I won't be able to catch you."

She tightened her arms, "Okay. I promise I won't let go."

I nodded and stepped to the edge of the building, I looked down to see if the guards were gone, and, finding it clear, crouched beside the edge.

"That's a long way down." Clare's trembling voice said into my ear.

"Then close your eyes. There isn't another way I can do this." I said, then realized I sound really mean. "Just, don't look down, and pretend you're flying. Okay?"

She nodded, then buried her head between my shoulder blades.

This would be difficult to do.

I took a deep breath, then lunged forward.

I grabbed a hold of a worn out hole in the brick and swung to the side, grabbing more handholds and sliding down.

I slid to the ground and bent my knees, making little to no noise.

I rose silently, and realized that Clare was shaking.

"You alright?" I asked in a murmur.

She nodded, then released me, hitting the ground and standing on a shaky feet. "Yeah. But I don't want to do that again."

I grinned about to reply, when a cold voice asked, "And what do you think you're doing helping that street rat?"

I spun around, drawing my black sword, and shoving Clare behind me.

In front of me was a tall man with blond hair, and amber colored eyes. He was lean and muscular, and was dressed in a gold tunic, black pants, black boots, and had a gold cloak on his shoulders. A shiny gold broadsword was held out in front of him, and leaned against it casually.

"I asked you a question." He continued, a hard edge to his voice.

I gave him a wicked grin in reply, "And I try to make it a point not to answer to an idiotic question."

His eyes narrowed at me in annoyance. "Do you have no self-preservation?"

I shook my head, grinning at him cheerfully. "Nope. Now, go away before I'll be forced to show you that I'm not just an annoying nuisance."

He smiled condescendingly, "What, you can make yourself as annoying as two?"

I shook my head, "No. I can make myself seem as idiotic as you are. But," I winked at him as he glared at me, "Here's the catch. I'm an intelligent idiot."

Then I lunged at him, and, thankfully, Clare got the good sense to run away.

She slipped past the man and took off; so that was one less thing I needed to worry about.

However, as his sword struck mine, making a metallic ring echo around us, I realized that I had a lot to worry about anyway.

 **Hey guys! Sapphire here. So, I know that this is kind of (Really) confusing right now. But I couldn't really think of a way to integrate Rogue's history into the story any other way. And you can't understand a bit of the present day happenings until you understand the four horsemen. 'Cause, they're coming in really quickly.**

 **Also, I know that Clare doesn't really fit into the story, but she'll be a big push further into the story.**

 **Hopefully, by the time Rogue's history is finished, it won't be as confusing. So hang in there guys!**

 **In the meantime, what do you think so far?**

 **And who is the mysterious figure in gold? I think we've met him before, no?**

 **ST**


	14. Chapter 14

I leapt away from the man, and his sword slashed through empty air. I danced around him as he swung again. I parried his next blow and he pushed me back a few inches, and had my strength not been true, I would have faltered and would be a bloody mess on the ground.

He twisted his hand, then backhanded me so hard I flew into the brick wall behind us.

I hit it hard and tasted blood in my mouth thanks to the split cheek.

I gave him a bloody grin as he advanced towards me at a leasurely pace. "That the best you can do?" I asked him, raising my arm.

He returned my grin, flashing me his brilliantly white teeth, "Oh, I'm just getting started."

He jabbed his sword at me, and I threw my sword to the side, forcing his blade to the side. The metal on metal from our swords sent a shower of sparks at both of us, and the hissing scream echoed in my ears.

The sword glanced off the brick wall, and I elbowed him in the jaw, then kicked his leg out from underneath him. As he fell forward, I dodged behind him and kicked his back, sending him face first into the wall.

I leapt out of the way as he whipped around faster than I gave him credit for.

I threw up my sword, blocking his, as it came dangerously close to my ribs. He was a lot stronger than me physically, but he wasn't as fast as I was.

I snapped around, twisting my arm, and getting closer to him, drawing a dagger as I went.

I slammed the dagger into his side, then slammed my palm into his sword arm. I heard a pop and he backed away from me, gripping the knife in his side.

He grinned at me, "You're better than I thought."

"A mistake I expect you won't make again." I said casually, leaning against my black sword now that he was a good distance away again. "Who even are you? And what do you have against a child?"

The man smirked at me, "I am Eric Harte. Captain of the Kingsmen. I was sent to this town to monitor the marauder group. My research says they'll strike here next."

I rolled my eyes angrily, "So what, you'll just stare at them? You're not going to do anything?"

"I was ordered not to. And if anything went wrong, to send my men to defend the town, then report back to the King." He answered, leaning against a wall.

"Oh, yeah, cause that'll work." I snarled at him. "You'd rather run and hide with your tail between your legs than help innocent, defenseless people. Coward."

He glared at me, raising his sword and pointing it at me. "I am not a coward. I am just worth more to the King alive than I am dead. I have conquered places you've never heard of, I've killed more people than you've met in your lifetime, and I am Conquest. I am Glory. A pathetic slug such as yourself is not worth my time."

I scoffed, laughing a bit. "Do you know who I am? Do you?" He looked at me curiously, so I continued, "The black sword should be a dead giveaway. I mean, it's not exactly a common color. I'm the Rogue Angel, you moron. I've danced circles around your pathetic excuses for guards. I've robbed more of them than I can count. I take back the gold that your men rob from innocent people who starve to feed their children. And anyway who gets in my way." I gave him a wicked grin, "I deliver them to Death's door. I am the living embodiment of Death. I am Despair to many, and hope to others. You don't know who you're dealing with. So, you, big man, punisher of innocent, have no hope. I am your worst nightmare, and your pathetic excuses make me laugh."

His eyes hardened, "So, you're the one plaguing my men then. You're the one who is responsible for so many deaths."

I leveled my black sword at him, "And you will be the death of so many others if you don't help this town, instead of fleeing with your tail between your legs."

He laughed harshly, "And what, you can help them? There is one of you! Against 40 marauders. You don't stand a chance. Death or not, you'll kill yourself trying."

I shrugged, "And? At least I'll die fighting for what's right. I'll die, knowing that in my last moments, I defended the people who couldn't defend themselves. I'm willing to die for them."

He paused, some of the cruelness fading from his face, being replaced by curiosity. "Why? You can't even do it on your own. What's the point of dying for people you don't know?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Captain, you should know that answer yourself. When you fight, who do you fight for?"

"The King." Came his reply.

I rolled my eyes, "Weak reason to fight. Just him? Do you really know him? Do you? He won't let you know him truly. So he's a pretty bad reason to throw your life away for. At least the way I'm going at it, I know that for every father I save, a wife with children waits anxiously for him to return home to his family. For every child I rescue, they could grow up to become someone wonderful, with a family of their own. For every mother I save, I know that at home, she'll have children waiting, a husband who loves her, people who will miss her if she dies. I know, that for every person I save, one less family will go to bed mourning their loss, be it now or in the future, one less friend will drink alone in grief, one more person to try and change the future."

I gave him a smile, "Now, I could be biased, but that's a pretty damn good reason to fight for them, and to die for them. Don't you think? Much better than for the pompous bastard who sits on his golden throne, eating more than he needs, watching his people die of hunger and cold because they can't afford anything thanks to his bloody taxes, and then he sends his guards to ensure that the marauders stay in business, granting him less towns to worry his royal head about."

Harte stood up fully then, glowering down at me, "The King cares about his people."

I looked up at him in disinterest, "Oh? Then he clearly needs to start showing others he does. Because right now, all that he's showing is that his people are a nuisance to him that he can't be bothered with. He wipes out those who try to help them, and rewards those who tear more of his people down to dust. I refuse to believe that man has a shred of generosity and kindness in his stone heart. I might change my mind if he actually showed a real interest in his people, lowered his damning taxes, helped his people, protected them, and acted as a true king should. Instead, he continues to send his sheep to the wolves, then wonder why they don't have any loyalty to him."

He raised his hand, apparently wanting to strike me with his own hand, not his sword. But his swing was stopped midswing by a giant hand.

I looked up with a grin to see an angry Joshua staring at Harte with hatred. "Sorry, mate, what were you about to do to my friend?" Now that he was sober, his accent wasn't so pronounced.

Harte glared at him and hissed through clenched teeth, "I am going to teach this _boy_ to respect his elders."

I scoffed, "I respect people who earn it. So get lost _'old man'_." He couldn't have been older than 22, but he was still older than me.

Joshua threw Harte backwards several feet, and he connected with the wall. Diego stepped up beside me as I sheathed my sword, looking at my arm before sighing and shaking his head.

"Get lost, moron." Joshua growled, cracking his knuckles, "Before you find out, personally, why a claymore is a weapon far better than yer meager toothpick. I'll snap yer sword in half with me bare hands, then slice you in half with my claymore."

Harte got to his feet, sheathing his sword and glaring at me.

"And I've got a few poisoned arrows with me right now, plus, I'm sure Rogue here has a few more daggers up his sleeves." Diego chirped cheerfully.

Harte gave me another look, "This is not over, _Death_. That I can promise you."

"I hope not, _Conquest_." I replied with a wink, "Where'd be the fun in that?"

He stalked away and Joshua waited a few moments before turning to me and crossing his arms. "Seriously? If I'd a known you'd find a new, angry, friend if I threw you out the window, I woulda just locked you in the wardrobe."

I laughed as Diego poked my injury, the laugh turning to a hiss as I flinched away from him. He glared at me, "There's powder on this. If you'd like to keep your arm, you'll let me poke it."

I pointed a finger at him, "If you poke it with too many pokes, I'll poke you."

He rolled his eyes, "So threatening. I'm _so_ scared."

I huffed, "You should be." I said with all the petulance of a child.

Diego scoffed, then looked at Joshua, "Do you mind?"

Joshua grinned at me, then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Wha- Wait! What are you doing?!" I yelled as Joshua began to walk away.

Diego walked behind us and looked up at us, "Taking you back to the inn, where I can treat you. Now, be quiet and act unconscious, or I will make Joshua knock you out."

"Why?" I hissed at him.

"Because, if people can't see your face, they won't alert the guards. And most people avoid anyone that's carrying someone else that is obviously either dead or asleep." He said. "Now, shh. You're asleep." He pressed a finger to his lips and winked at me.

I sighed, but went limp. "I don't see why I can't just wear Joshua's cloak."

"You'd be swimming in it." Diego said, his tone showing me clear as day that he was exasperated with me. "Besides, you've lost a lot of blood. I'd rather Joshua carry you then you staggered around, bleeding on everything."

I scoffed, "Fine. But you worry too much."

Diego laughed, "I worry about my friends. And that extends to you now, so get used to it."

"Alright." I consented with a sigh.

Diego ruffled my hair gently, before he began to talk to Joshua.

I just listened to them talk, and forced my body not to move. The blood ran down my arm and pooled around my fingers, before dripping to the ground. It felt weird to say the least, but I couldn't wipe it off yet. And it wouldn't do any good anyway.

My head began to throb as I swayed, so Diego was probably right about the blood loss thing. Perfect.

Next time I see Harte, I'm going to punch him in the nose. I'm sure he'd look a lot less pretty with a broken nose.

I closed my eyes and sighed; we could not get to the inn fast enough.

And I still needed to ride out today, just to see how close the marauders were to the town, and how fast I'd have to act.

Busy, busy day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sapphire here. So, just imagine that Rogue is telling Aramis and Athos the basic version of the story you guys are reading. They aren't hearing all the detail you guys are, but they know enough to get the basic gist of what is going on during the story.**

 **ST**

 _Flashback break:_

Aramis pinched the bridge of his nose, "So, you purposely goaded someone who could kill you. And, more importantly, that same person was the man that I just refrained from punching?"

Athos just stared me down as I gave them both a 'who, me?' smile.

"Yes?" I offered and Aramis glared at me.

"On the other hand, I would love to meet Diego."

I nodded, "You remind me of him, but I think he's a bit more….. shy, than you are. He had no problem taunting his enemies, but he was shy when it came to women he didn't know. Honestly, I think the only reason he accepted me so much was because I fought by his side."

Athos sighed, "You talk too much during your fights. That needs to be rectified."

"What, talking is a crime now?" I joked.

"Goading and taunting will get you killed. Although, you sound as though you have matured slightly between then and now."

I winked at him, "You give me too much credit."

Aramis spoke then, interrupting us before we could start arguing, "I want to know how the idiot in your story is the same idiot in the alleyway. You two seemed like good friends." Did he sound bitter with that sentence? "So how did he change from the moron to that?"

I grinned at him, "If you let me continue the story, you'll find out."

Aramis huffed, then leaned back against the wall, "Fine. Continue."

I dipped my head towards him, "Thank you, now, as I was saying…."

 _Flashback… back._

I leapt to my feet after Diego declared that I was going to be fine, now that he had stitched up my injury.

"Finally!" I cheered, throwing my cloak over my shoulders. "I'm going out on my horse, probably be back at nightfall." I strapped my sword on, then grabbed my flintlock. The rest of my weapons were either already on, or with my horse.

Joshua laughed and stood up, "Sounds like you have cabin fever. But I'm going out as well. I'll see what information I can dig up through the town about the marauders."

Diego sighed and stood up, "I suppose that I'll walk the perimeter of the town to find any weak points it might have. If we are going to defend this town, we might as well know which areas to protect."

I flipped my hat onto my head, "Hopefully we can just get everyone out before that happens."

Diego gave me a flat look, "You know as well as I do that if we do anything drastic, it will prompt the marauders to attack. And if they attack while we are getting people out in bulk, more lives could be lost."

"Well we can't exactly hold this town against all of them. The people here aren't fighters, Diego. The only people here who can fight are the Kingsmen." I protested.

Joshua scoffed, "Perhaps you could ask your new friend to spare some of his men."

I rolled my eyes, "Talking to him was basically like talking to a wall."

Diego huffed, "I don't know why you were talking to him to begin with. He could have killed you while you were prattling on and on."

I smirked, "I was trying to see if his lovely personality could change. I almost changed his mind I think, but then I insulted his precious King, and all bets were off."

Diego rolled his eyes while he buckled his cloak over his shoulders, "You seem to be very good at making people angry."

"Yep." I popped the 'p' sound, then turned to the door, waving at them behind my shoulder, "See you guys later."

I walked out of the inn, towards the stables, with my spirits higher. Riding always helped me mentally, and sometimes physically. There was no better therapy for either than a horse.

I walked into the stables, and the moment I entered, my horse nickered at me.

I walked over to the large black animal and stroked his nose, "Hey buddy. You ready to explore?" He tossed his head in approval and I laughed. "Alright, come on then, Shadow."

I led him out of the stall and saddled him, making sure all my things were still there.

After he was saddled and bridled, he was literally shoving me towards his saddle in his excitement.

I laughed and pushed his head, "Wait until we're out of the stable at least pal."

I walked out with him following close behind, and the moment we were out into fresh air, I was being shoved towards the saddle again.

With a grin, I put my foot in the stirrup, grabbed his reins, and swung onto his back.

We trotted out of town happily, and the trot soon turned to a gallop as we raced to the tree line.

He had been cooped up for two days now, and he was ready to run.

I couldn't agree more.

M

I slowed Shadow to a walk and swung off, inspecting the ground at our feet. A lot of people had moved through here, and hadn't bothered to hide it.

The grass was completely flat, and trees were either completely cut down for firewood, or the branches were missing. Fire pits were dotted everywhere, and it looked like tents had been strung up in a lot of areas.

The fire pits were still smoky and black, so they had probably been here either yesterday, or the day before. Another point to that was that all the local animals were nowhere to be found, not even birds had returned to the area.

And they couldn't have gone very far, the town was less than 3 miles from this site, so this was probably the last stop before the town. Which meant their attack would be very, very soon.

I swung back onto Shadow, then guided him towards where the trail lead.

M

We followed the obvious trail for a few more miles, and if my inner compass had any say, we were almost to town again.

Shadow suddenly stopped, staring straight ahead of his. He snorted and perked his ears, his head raising and tilting in interest.

I swung off his back and lightly hit the ground, dusk was beginning to approach so sneaking around would be easy.

I tied Shadow loosely to a nearby tree that was big enough to hide him, then crept through the dense foliage.

As I got further in, I began to hear yells, laughter, and talking.

Then the firelight became evident.

I crept forward, silent as a snake, and scaled a tree once I got close enough. I climbed as high as I could without breaking branches, then peered out past the leaves.

A huge campsite greeted me, full of people. Some were drinking, some were sharpening weapons, some were singing very bad songs, some were sleeping, some were preparing food, and there was a few people sorely out of place.

A bard sat beside the biggest fire, staring at the men around him. He picked at an instrument in his lap, but his body language suggested he was frightened.

A few women were tied to nearby trees, with tattered dresses and frightened faces, it was all too obvious what they were there for.

I curled my lips in distaste, but I wasn't that big of an idiot to rush down into the camp.

I had, without a doubt, found the marauders.


	16. Chapter 16

I began to travel back down the tree, having seen enough, when voices passed underneath.

I froze, so I wouldn't knock anything down on them, and strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

"I don't see why we have to wait. The town is basically gonna be like shooten fish in a barrel!" One man whined.

"Pipe down." His companion berated him, "The boss says a few of them Kingsmen are in town. We're gonna wait until most of em leave, then we'll go and attack."

"But there's way more of us then there is of them! We could take em easy!"

"No. They have proper trainen! No matter if we have the numbers or not, inexperience versus years of trainen? We don't stand a chance. We may be able to knock a few of em out, but in the long run, it ain't worth the loss for us."

"But-"

"Shut yer trap! The Captain of the Kingsmen is there too! He's had years under his belt, and wars despite how young he is. He's 23 years old, been in the Kingsmen since he was 16, rose to the rank of Captain by saving his entire legion after he took out some very important men. People call him Conquest for a reason."

His name should be idiot in my oh so humble opinion.

The other man whined again, "So? We gang up on em, we got him for sure!"

I heard a smack, "Don't you understand the words shut up!? The boss said so, so we gonna wait. You complain again and I'll throw you into the fire meself. Then you won't be able to go with us at all!"

So, their injured stay behind, someone obviously had to, to watch the camp and all. Interesting….

I waited to see if they'd give me any other helpful info, but they had wondered back into their camp.

I crept down the tree as silently as I could, then snuck back to where my horse was.

He perked his ears when he saw me, and I smiled at him. I untied him, then swung onto his back, urging him to walk.

He was surprisingly quiet for such a big animal, so he moves silently through the woods.

Once we got back to the main rode, I let him gallop towards town as the sun set completely.

M

I rode into town and put Shadow back into the stable, as I walked out, towards the inn, I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't hear something coming up behind me until a hand clamped over my mouth.

I began struggling immediately, and elbowed my attacker in the gut.

"Cease your idiocy!" A commanding voice barked.

I whipped around, punching the man in the jaw, sending him flying away from me.

Then I drew my sword and pointed it at him, and he held up one hand while the other massaged his jaw.

"I'm not here to fight you." He said, trying to calm me.

I scowled, not lowering my sword, "Really? Because a few hours ago you would have danced on my grave after putting me there yourself."

"Look, I thought about what you said. I just want to talk!" He pleaded. "Just…. Put your sword away. And let me speak."

I lowered my sword slightly, "Speak. And you might not get skewered, Harte."

Eric sat up, and slowly rose to his feet. "I talked to some Kingsmen that have been here for a few weeks, and all of them aren't what I want them to be. They aren't brave, and they won't fight at all, unless it benefits them."

"Just like your King." I added.

His eyes sparked in anger, "I am willing to make you an offer. But continue to insult the man I follow, and I will strike you."

"Good luck. You'll lose a hand." I huffed, "And what do you mean by 'offer'?"

"I'm willing to protect the people in this town. They are innocent, and don't deserve to die. And…. Perhaps…. You are right in saying that I fight for the wrong reason…" He shuffled his feet slightly, his gold cloak shimmering in the pale moonlight.

I tilted my head, "What's with the change of heart? You aren't really acting like you were earlier. That doesn't really make me trust you."

"The…. Orphan… you saved earlier from the other guards…. She found me." Eric admitted.

I stiffened and pointed my sword, "If you've harmed her in any way…" The threat hung in the air ominously.

"No! I wouldn't intentionally harm a child. Despite what you may think, I do have honor." He hastened to reassure me.

"Could have fooled me." I grumbled, but allowed him to continue.

"Clare found me, and she spoke to me. About a lot of things. About the family she lost. About the things she's gone through alone despite being a mere child. About the carnage she saw, and that she cannot understand. She is a warrior at heart, and I can respect her for that. She also told me that even if I didn't want to fight, I had to. That it was my duty, as a protector, and a defender, to help those who couldn't help themselves." Eric looked down, "It's bad when a child can make you see how wrong you were."

I smiled, "She is wise beyond her years. I promised to help her find her aunt, the only remaining family she has left."

Eric looked up again, "She also told me that I underestimated you. Apparently she didn't leave when we fought, she merely hid. She heard all of it. She was angry with me for hurting you, as she sees you as a friend." He laughed slightly, "I've never been reprimanded by a child before."

"She acts like an elder one moment, then a child the next." I noted, not relaxing but lowering my sword.

Eric nodded, "Yes. She told me that I underestimated the things you can do. I've only heard reports of the thieving and death you cause, but she told me how you can perform seemingly impossible miracles, how many times you've nearly died to save someone you don't even know. And she told me that if anyone could save this town, it'd be you."

I blinked hastily, a child believed in me that much, when she didn't even know me. Clare would be the death of me.

"What I can't understand is why. Why you'd throw your life away like that. You must have someone to return to." He said, curiosity filling his voice.

I scoffed humorlessly, "No. I don't. Anyway, what offer can you possible give me that will make me change my mind at the sheer level of idiot you are at?"

Eric scowled, then took a deep breath, seeming to calm himself down. He didn't really do well with insults, did he?

"You said that you wanted to help this town. And you berated me for not doing everything in my power to help this town, when I clearly was able to. So, I'm offering you a position. Help me, help this town. I need someone like you working for me. With you on my side, we could save this town. And with your two scary friends, the town might just survive without any casualties."

I scowled, "Okay, first, we won't work for you. We'll work with you if we do it at all. We aren't some henchmen you can send in to do your dirty work. We all work together, or we fall alone. That's how it works. Second, if you think three of us can't do it alone, what makes you think adding you will help any?"

"Because, I have a military advantage. I can order the guards in the city to evacuate everyone, and protect them, under the threat of discharge. Your giant friend looks like he's a good fighter, the other boasted about poisoned arrows, which suggests he's smart. You are obviously a very good assassin, and I'm a good commander. If you would like to work together, we can do that as well. But right now, our goal is to save the town, and all the people inside it. So, even if you don't trust me, I need you to put aside the differences you and I have, and work with me."

I scoffed, "How about this, I'll take you to my two scary friends, you can run the idea through them, and then we'll unanimously make a decision."

"It's progress. So, I'm game." He responded eagerly.

I sighed, but sheathed my sword and stalked towards the inn with the idiot man at my heels.


	17. Chapter 17

When we got to Joshua's room, the first thing he proceeded to do was sweep me behind him and slam Harte into the desk.

"Whoa!" I shouted as Eric shouted at Joshua, Joshua shouted at Eric, Diego shouted at both of them, Eric yelled at me, and Joshua yelled at Diego.

I finally lunged forward, shoved Joshua back as far as I could, and put a hand on Eric's chest to keep him from punching Joshua.

"Stop! Stop! Both of you!" I shouted, trying to get them to calm down.

Diego stood back to back with me and helped separate the two angry men.

"Want to explain why he's here?" Diego asked casually amongst the chaos surrounding us.

"He's here to offer us a partnership regarding the marauders. He's already talked to me, and I've already agreed. But I still need you two to as well. I know that if the four of us worked together, we could save the town. So please, just listen to him." I pleaded.

Joshua lessened slightly, so I nodded to Eric.

He told them what he had told me, with Diego and I staying in between Joshua and Eric, and slowly, Joshua began to step away, relaxing his posture and finally relaxing.

"Fine. I accept your proposition. But that doesn't mean I trust you." Joshua said finally.

Diego nodded behind me, "As do I. But our trust must be earned. And so far you have no points, _loco_."

I laughed, understanding what he said, and Eric asked, "What did you just call me?"

I turned, throwing Diego a wink, "Oh, he just called you brave."

Eric straightened, "Well, thank you. This whole exchange was easier than I thought it would be." He dipped his head to Diego, and I had to fight back my laughter. As, apparently, Diego did too.

Eric strutted forward, pulling a map from his belt, and spreading it onto the desk. He pointed to an area and said, "This is where the marauders were seen last." He began.

"Actually, I was just at their camp." I piped up, moving to stand beside him with Diego and Joshua looking over our shoulders. "They moved from there," I tapped where Eric had pointed and slid my finger to the right, "To there."

Eric looked at me incredulously, "How did you manage to get that information? I never took you for that stealthy."

I rolled my eyes as Joshua boomed a laugh, "Look, I'll ignore the insult. While I was there, I heard an exchange between two people. They said that they leave their injured behind to guard the camp, and they're going to wait until your men leave. And, more importantly, you. You, for reasons that escape me, terrify them. Oh mighty Conquest."

Joshua clapped my shoulder while Diego inquired, "I had heard of a warrior called Conquest. Is that warrior you?"

Harte nodded, "Yes. It is me."

Joshua huffed, "How? You are a coward."

Harte's jaw tightened and I put an arm on his shoulder, "Strike him, and you'll have me attacking you first." I warned.

He thought about it, looked around the room, then dipped is head. "Very well. I don't want Death after me, after all."

Diego sighed, "Please don't tell me you've dubbed each other two of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"Yep." I replied cheerfully, "And, since there are four of us in this room, might as well refer to you," I tapped Diego, "As the Horseman of Famine, and you," I punched Joshua, "The Horseman of War."

Joshua preened at that, nodding to himself, but Diego sighed, "Why am I Famine?"

"Well, A) Everyone else is kind of obvious. B) Famine's other name is Pestilence, or sickness. You're a doctor, you have poison all over you with your daggers and arrows, so there is a good chance that if you chose, you could wipe out many with an induced sickness. Also known as poison." I pointed out, crossing my arms and knowing I had won.

Diego thought it over, then nodded his consent. "Fine, but next time I get to chose."

I snickered and Eric looked up, "Who said anything about 'next time'? I'm only working with you three once, after that I could care less what you do."

"Ouch." I drawled sarcastically.

"Look, the only reason I'm even considering this, is because I'm supposed to protect innocent people. And this town needs our help." Eric stated, standing straighter and crossing his arms. "I want to make one thing very clear." He leaned down so he was eye level with me, I could feel Joshua getting closer, and Diego's hand hovered behind my shoulder, "I do not want to work with you. Any of you. But, as needs must, I have to. My men are pathetic excuses for fighters. I've fought against you, I know you can keep up with me, if to a slight degree. The moment this job is done, and this town is safe, you're in the wind. And if I'm lucky, I won't ever see you again."

I smirked, "Well, good for you tough guy. I'm not exactly happy to work with you either. Also, I want to know something. You had orders to not get involved with this town. You do realize you might be banished because you're disobeying direct orders, right?"

His jaw tightened, "I'm certain the King will lessen the punishment when he finds that I saved this town."

"Somebody's getting big." Diego said condescendingly, "You also realize it might not even matter anyway. Does everyone in this room know that this job is basically a suicide mission?" He looked around, "Well, three out of four do." He flicked Eric's forehead over my shoulder, "Except for you. I just want to know that you are certain this job is not going to be easy. There are four of us, against how many of them?"

"40." I murmured.

"40 killers who like fire, stabbing, and general death. You've already said yourself that your men will do absolutely nothing against this force. Don't give me that look, all of us know they are pathetic wimps who are more likely to stab themselves with their sword rather than their enemies." Diego gave Eric a flat look, "So, in recap, 4 of us against 40 of them. The only possible way we might get out alive is if we have the element of surprise on our side, **and** we, oh, I don't know, stop bickering and actually work as a team?"

Harte sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You three are going to be the death of me."

"No. The marauders will if we don't start acting like a team." Diego fired back.

Eric glared at him, then turned his gaze to Joshua and I, finally, he sighed again and said, "I will…. Try… Not to be so judgmental. But only if you three return the favor."

I shrugged, and Joshua and Diego mirrored my pose.

"Great, so now that that issue is resolved, can we get back to planning now?" I chirped cheerfully.

Eric looked at me incredulously, "How old are you? You act like you're 10."

I huffed "Thank you very much for your kind words," I drawled sarcastically at him, "I'm 17."

Eric shrugged, "Might you have a mental impairment that I need to know of?"

I gave him a flat look and he smirked at me, holding up his hands, "I only wish to know the weaknesses of my team." He attempted.

I snorted, "Yeah right. Keep this up and you will earn an eternal nickname I can guarantee you won't like. Anyway, Diego said that if we have the element of surprise on our side we might be able to win. I can create bombs that can act as a diversion. Plus, if I can get my hands on some powerful black powder, and more of it, then I can take out more people."

All three men backed away from me slightly, looking at me in thinly hid surprise.

 **Ooh. Rogue's got bombs... Uh oh.**

 **Anyway, how are you guys liking the story so far? I'm a bit nervous writing this whole Horsemen spinoff, so tell me what you think!**

 **ST**


	18. Chapter 18

I huffed at the scaredy cats backing away from me, "What? I'm an assassin. I picked up on a lot of things. Bomb making is incredibly useful. In fact, I might have a small smoke bomb in my boot." I bent down to get it and all of them stepped further away from me, "Will you cowards relax already?" I asked as I pulled out the small contraption, no bigger than my palm. "Smoke bombs won't hurt you. They don't explode, they just send smoke into the air to create someplace to hide." I explained, tossing the small contraption into the air, but not clicking the release switch.

Diego careful approached me, "How does it work?" He asked, reaching for it.

I deposited it in his palm and let him inspect it as I explained, "It's like a striker to light things on fire. I learned how to do it in London, visiting a clockmaker friend of mine. There's a small lighter inside it, as well as a small pouch of greenwood, a wood that creates more smoke than it does fire. The smoke it produces is white, and very thick. There's a small opening for the smoke to tunnel through, which makes it thicker, and the smoke can quickly fill up an area or room. If you click the button on the side, it creates friction on the lighter, which makes sparks, which will then ignite the pouch inside. They're semi-difficult to make because of the small pieces, but very handy. If I want to make something that will explode, I replace the wood with blackpowder or something else that is explosive."

Diego turned the device in his hand and clicked the switch before I could stop him, the thing made a hiss as the wood ignited, and smoke poured out of it. Since it wasn't very big, the smoke wouldn't stay for long, just as long as it took to burn out the twigs inside. I'd say about 5 minutes. It wasn't meant to stay for longer; the only purpose it could serve is when I needed a quick getaway.

The room filled with the odorless smoke and my companions shouted in surprise.

I leapt away as Diego leapt forward, trying to find something. I ducked under his swinging arms and leapt towards the window I knew from memory. I couldn't see anything but the white smoke, but I had enough practice with this stuff to hone in on the senses besides sight. I shoved it open and leapt onto the windowseal, which technically shouldn't hold me because of how thin it was, but I perched there anyway with perfect balance.

The wind picked up behind me, and the white smoke began to filter out. Thankfully, it was late, so no one was around to shout out 'fire'.

I remained perched there, my cloak billowing and swirling behind me, and my knees bent under me.

I heard my companions bumbling around, and Harte shouted, "Rogue! What is this?!"

I laughed, "Weren't you listening? It's a smoke bomb. Diego triggered it. Relax guys, it won't hurt you. It's harmless. The only thing I use those for is distraction. I've opened the window, so the smoke should leave eventually."

"How long is 'eventually'?" Joshua asked somewhere on the far side of the room.

I could hear everyone finally settling as I replied, "The container wasn't that big. So I wasn't able to put much charge inside. I'd say, about 5 minutes? Just until the wood inside burns out."

"How is it not burning the floor?" Diego asked.

"Well, normally, I don't throw it on wood just in case it does start a fire." I replied dryly. "This is why you don't touch things when you don't know their purpose."

"Rogue!" Eric reprimanded.

I sighed, "Fine. Fine. Relax ya big babies. Lucky for you, I usually put some type of flame resistance casing on my bombs. It provides bigger booms because of the resistance, and it won't start a fire with the smoke bombs."

"I am never touching anything in yer bag." Joshua informed me.

I laughed, "Probably for the best."

As we were talking, the smoke cleared gradually. Finally, it had cleared enough for my companions to see.

I saw them look around, find each other, then look around for me.

Finally, Diego walked in front of the window, squinting in the smoke still filtering around the room. The opportunity was too good to pass, so I reached out and tapped his shoulder. "Behind you."

Diego yelped and whipped around, reaching for his knives, and the other two panicked as well.

I grabbed Diego's wrist quickly, almost knocking myself off of my perch. "Knock it off please. It's me. Had I known you were going to be so antsy, I would have just jumped out myself." I huffed, releasing his wrist once recognition colored his features.

"Why are you right there?! You look terrifying! Like a ghoul or something!" Diego cried, clutching his chest. He murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'God help me'.

Eric walked forward until he could see me, then gave me a wicked grin. "Perhaps you are like Death."

I huffed, making a show of rolling my eyes, tilting my head to show him, and replied, "Wow. So smart. Anyway, can I continue?"

Eric crossed his arms and leaned back a bit as Joshua appeared behind him, "Go on."

"As I was saying, if I got my hands on some more gunpowder, I might have enough containers already made to make a lot of powerful bombs. If we could make a distraction, take out enough of them with the explosives, then the rest would be easy." I said, still on my higher perch.

Eric nodded, "That could work. If each of us had a good amount of the explosives, we could each appear from different sides, then regroup in the center."

"We'd have to find a way to keep them inside the camp. We can't have them running away." Diego pointed out.

"I'm a good trapper." Joshua offered, scaring Eric slightly with how close he was, "We can set up traps on the sides of the camp to catch anyone who runs."

"Maybe something like fire pits would work." I suggested. "If fire flanked the camp from all angles, it would be difficult for them to run. And, the fire could spread to their tents. Which would tear down any equipment they have."

"But it'll also make it harder for us to get out too." Diego said.

I bit my lip, "Maybe we could leave an opening. Something that we can control, get in front of. And, if worst comes to worst, we can throw an explosive on it to trap everyone inside."

Eric nodded, "Good idea. You said you'd seen them. Are there any civilians in the camp?"

I nodded, "Yes. Several women had been tied to trees," I curled my lip in disgust, "And a bard was sitting by a fire, guarded by a few men with guns. Though they weren't obvious about it. None of them wanted to be there. So we'd have to get them out."

Eric tapped his chin, "We'd have to get them out, first and foremost. We'd have to either get them out before the fighting ever began, or have one of us hold off on fighting until they had gotten safely away."

"There's several holes in their defenses that I could see. They're extremely arrogant, the way they were acting it was as if they believed themselves to be too godlike for anyone to dare attack them." I pointed out. "So our best option might be to get them out before the fighting starts."

"You still have more smoke bombs?" Joshua suddenly piped up.

I looked at him and nodded, "Yeah. I always have a lot on me, and more are in my saddle bag. Part of me surviving this long was because I was sneaky with the things."

"Perhaps you could throw one into a tent, and they would think it was a fire. So, perhaps they'd rush to put it out, and that would give us enough distraction to remove the innocents." He suggested.

Eric nodded, "Good idea. But for it to really cause a distraction, more than one tent would need to have the smoke bombs inside." He tossed his head to me, "I could get you some blackpowder. We have more than enough in the guards reserves. How fast you could make the bombs?"

I shrugged, "About a day maybe. I've got enough containers, the only thing I'd need to do is pack em. Then add a better fuse."

"What do you mean?" Diego asked.

"Well, you hit the smoke bomb sparker and it immediately went off. I need to make it so that you have enough time to throw it, and you don't blow off your hand when you click it. So I'll also need some fuses to put between the striker and the blackpowder. Depending on the length, you should have enough time to throw it, and get away from it before it goes boom." I explained.

"How long does it need to be?" Eric inquired.

I tilted my head, then held up my fingers about an inch apart, "About that long, give or take. I've got decent sized containers, so that long should do it."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Should?"

I grinned at him, "Bombs aren't exactly the safest things to play with to begin with, Harte. I can't make them any safer. They are meant to go boom after all. Just throw as far as you can, run the other way quickly, and you'll be fine!"

Diego shook his head, but Eric nodded to me with pursed lips. "Very well. We'll solidify our plan tomorrow, for now, we need a good night's rest. If all goes well, we'll attack the day after tomorrow."

"And if all goes well, we'll leave to see another sunrise." Diego said. "Does no one else know that the night of our planned attack is the full moon?"

I slid down from the windowseal and clapped his shoulder, "What, scared of Were-Wolf?" I teased as we walked to the door.

"No. But certain people believe that the night off the full moon is a dangerous night to be wondering around." Diego stressed.

Joshua clapped his other shoulder, "I don't know about that. But my people have a… Friendly wolfman that would leave fish on the windows of poor people who were having a hard time. They were also great protectors and warriors."

I paused and looked back at my giant friend. "Fish?"

He shrugged, "A story me mum used to tell us to get us to not fear wolves. I don't know if it's true or not."

Eric shouldered his way through and opened the door, herding Diego and I out, "Fairytales aside, we need sleep. So, get rested. I shall return tomorrow with the blackpowder and the fuses." He ordered.

Diego and I turned into our room just as Eric began to walk down the stairs after closing Joshua's door.

"I still don't trust him." Diego muttered after the door was closed and he had begun to remove his cloak.

I threw my hat into a chair, "Nor do I."


	19. Chapter 19

The next day found me hunched over a desk, creating bombs to go with our plan.

I had no clue what the others were doing, but Harte said something about getting his men and directing them to where they'd be of the most use. And actually protect the townspeople.

Other than that, I had no clue where the other two had vanished off to.

M

I finished with all the bombs I could make by late afternoon, and decided it was high time to stretch my legs.

I stood and gathered my things, then waltzed outside to greet the fresh air.

I walked around the town, and, predictably, a little girl found me.

Clare appeared out of nowhere and latched onto my hand, giggling. "Rogue! Are you busy saving people?! Can I go and show you something?!"

I laughed and swung her arm, "Of course. What is so fascinating that you just have to show me?"

She began to tug me after her, "Come on! It's a meadow! Outside of town! Come on, come on!"

I ran after her through the town, as her laughter echoed on the buildings.

M

I sat in a field of wildflowers with a purple flower crown adorning my head, as Clare sat beside me making another one. We now had one for Diego and Joshua, but not for 'The big scary man who my mother would have hit with a pan by now'. a.k.a Harte.

I relaxed in the sunshine, feeling comfortably with the little girl beside me.

Eventually, once this was all said and done, I'd have to go through the headache of finding her aunt. But, for now, she'd be fine.

Hopefully I'd just make it out alive. Otherwise my promise to her would be mute.

I gave her a lazy smile, and she grinned back at me, until I heard shouting coming from the tree line.

I leapt to my feet in alarm, trying to shield Clare, as five men raced out at us.

They weren't dressed like guards, in fact, they looked a lot like the marauders I'd been spying on not a day prior.

One of them looked like the trigger happy idiot that had wanted to attack the town yesterday, and he was the one leading the five.

I drew my sword, but it wouldn't do be any good at this range with musketballs firing at me.

So instead, I turned to Clare, intent on getting her out and away.

"Run!" I shouted at her as I shoved her to her feet, but the stubborn girl didn't move.

She grabbed my sleeve and yelled back, "Not without you! Come on!"

I snarled, but picked her up, intent on running before they could get to where we were. They clearly couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with their aim.

Unfortunately, with flowers and meadows comes gofers and moles, which meant holes.

My foot sunk into one, and I was sent sprawling forward. I threw Clare away from me and hit the ground hard. My ankle was sprained at best. Wonderful.

I twisted around, yanking my foot free, and time seemed to slow down. One of the men had a flintlock pointed at me, and he pulled the trigger. I was less than 10 feet away from him, so it'd be impossible not to hit me. I couldn't move out of the way, and he had aimed at my chest.

Then something happened.

Clare, the wonderful, kind, selfless, idiotic girl, threw herself in front of me. It happened too fast for me to know what was happening, and the next thing I knew, Clare was hitting the ground in front of me. Blood soaking her dress.

I surged upwards in rage, injury forgotten, and pulled a bomb from my belt. I hit the striker, then threw it at my attackers. It wasn't a big charge, so it wouldn't reach us if I ran now.

I picked up Clare as gently as I could and sprinted away as the ground shook from the explosion.

I ran until my leg gave out underneath me, which was right at the edge of the meadow. The town was within sight, the sun setting behind it. If I got Clare there fast enough, she'd be fine.

Then I looked down at the shivering child in my arms. The bullet had ripped through her shoulder, right below the collarbone. The bleeding was too much, and the ball hadn't exited. Even if I could run, it wouldn't do me any good.

I collapsed to my knees, cradling her as she sputtered in pain.

I could feel tears slipping down my cheeks as I stared at her. Her green eyes stared up at me with desperation and hope, before giving way to acceptance.

"Am… Am… Am I… gonna see…. Mommy now?" She asked, blood dribbling out of her mouth.

I choked on a sob and nodded, "Yeah." I replied, "Yeah. You can see her soon. Just….." My voice cracked, "Give her a big… A big hug from me. Okay?"

She nodded, "O… Okay." Then her grip on my arm tightened, "You…. You have to…. Help the town….. Please…. Promise…"

I sniffed, "Promise. I promise."

She nodded, her green eyes losing their vibrance and shine. "Good…. Good…" Then slowly, the life faded away from her.

I held her, as the sun dipped and finally vanished, as the crickets began to chirp around us, and the moon began to rise.

To the world, it was nothing. To me…. To me her death was everything.

M

 _Flashback break:_

I realized that my voice had begun to crack, so I swallowed it down and stopped talking for a bit.

Athos sighed, and Aramis was looking down.

"I… Uh… I buried her in that meadow. Under a bed of flowers. I don't know why those men decided to attack us. All I know is that they were the turning point. We attacked them soon after. The five men had survived, and I assume they had gone back to tell their leader what had happened. I honestly don't know what could've happened had we not attacked them that night." I said finally, looking up at the sky. By now, the moon was high, and it shone down on us.

Athos stepped forward and clasped my shoulder, "It was not your fault." He informed me, then he looked up and sighed. "We'd best get you back to the palace. It's late as it is. But, we can tell their majesties that you had gotten attacked, which is the reason you were so late, and you wished to leave immediately."

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Besides, I think I'm done talking for now. Just now that Eric can be trusted, he just doesn't show it."

Aramis huffed, "That I doubt. But," He shrugged, "I'll believe you for the time being. What did he mean by his words that he was going to bring the others here?"

I tilted my head as we began to walk towards the palace, "He probably meant the other Horsemen. We said we'd find each other again, because we made a good team."

Aramis looked down, "So, if they do come, will you go with them?"

I laughed, surprising both of my companions, "Please. No. My home is in Paris now. With you four idiots. Not them. They can go and have fun without me."

Aramis smiled at me, a blinding grin that reflected in the moonlight. "Good." Was all he said.

Athos tightened his grip momentarily on my arm, telling me silently that he approved of my decision.

Family. That's what's important. And the Musketeers were my family.

M

We carried out Athos' plan, though Theresa nearly threw a fit about it, and managed to get out and away before the entire castle was alerted. We had had messengers inform the King of my abrupt leave, and had vanished into the night.

After Athos and I had gotten a considerable distance away with Aramis driving (Big mistake. Never, ever let Aramis drive a carriage. I think he tried to find all the holes he could) we stopped.

Athos opened the door and I staggered out, already fed up with the dress.

I was greeted by a decent sized house that loomed ominously above me in the darkness.

"Charming." I noted.

Athos rolled his eyes and walked to the door, producing a key and swinging it open. "This is Treville's other lodging. He has so graciously allowed us to use it for the time being. Your horse is in the stables, and Aramis brought clothes for you earlier today."

I walked inside, eager to get into something other than a damned dress.

Aramis showed me a room where my normal clothes, and my sword, resided.

"We'll be downstairs when you're done." He told me with a grin before closing the door on me.

M

I sighed in relief as I laced up my normal boots.

I looked in the mirror to find myself again. I had on a black tunic, black pants, my leather jacket, my sword, and absolutely no jewelry (Except for the ring the musketeers had given me) and no makeup. I was myself again.

Now, just one more thing to take care of.

I drew a knife from my belt, and set to work cutting my hair.

When I was finished with my task, my hair barely reached my chin instead of my shoulders. It curled madly in every direction, but I no longer resembled a girl. I was once again an impish boy.

Perfect.

I walked back downstairs and found Athos drinking something beside a roaring fireplace. Aramis was nowhere to be found.

I threw myself into a chair beside Athos, slouching now that I wasn't in a corset, and allowed myself to relax.

Athos wordlessly handed me a cup, and I found red wine inside. Figures. It was Athos after all.

"Aramis?"

"Went back to the city. Be suspicious if he wasn't there tomorrow."

"You and I?"

"Will stay here for a fortnight. Until enough time has passed to make it seem as though I went as far as the border with the Countess, then ran into you as you returned from your sister's."

"So, we get to relax?"

"No. We get to train without anyone here to interrupt us."

"Basically relaxing."

"… Yes."

 **Hey guys! Sapphire here! So, the Musketeers are back, and I'm going to give you guys a choice.**

I **can either, A) Continue on with only the Musketeers, and you guys with hear the ending of the Horsemen the same as they will. Or B) One more flashback to see exactly what happened the night the horsemen attacked.**

 **I'm giving you guys this choice because I realize that this is a Musketeer fanfic, and you might not like all the Horsemen stuff I've been giving you. The Horsemen will still make an** **appearance** **later on, but it will be mainly Musketeer centric.**

 **ST**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, Sapphire here. So, for this chapter, since some of you wanted Musketeers and others wanted Horsemen, this is going to be the final chapter for the Horsemen backstory. If that isn't your thing, skip to the next chapter.**

 **Although, if you do read this chapter, you might be better prepared for the Horsemen when they mingle with the Musketeers.**

 **ST**

 _Flashback finale:_

I limped back to town, well past the point when the sun went down. The almost full moon lit my path as I walked.

Clare was dead. The people who did it had run back to their camp. And it was my fault.

I should have killed them when I had the chance. I shouldn't have relaxed. I shouldn't have let Clare jump in the way.

When I got back to the inn, Diego sat near the door, his hat pulled over his eyes, and he was whittling something.

When he heard me approach, he lifted up his head and gave me a grin. But the grin faded when he saw me.

"What happened?" He asked, leaping to his feet.

With a choked voice, I explained what had gone down in the meadow.

Diego walked forward, and wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face in his shoulder, effectively hiding my face from the world. I tried not to cry, but failed miserably. He didn't complain when my tears soaked through his shirt, he just held me as my shoulders shook in silent sobs. It seems I can't even cry loudly. I'm always silent, unless I'm talking. I move silently, I think silently, I am nothing more than a shadow of death, moving from shadow to shadow, leaving a trail of death in my wake.

"It wasn't your fault." He soothed, one hand rubbing my back and the other buried in my short hair. "You tried. It was her decision to save you. And her decision alone. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"She was just a child." I murmured against his collarbone. "A child, who had gone through too much, too soon. She shouldn't have died in that meadow. It should have been me who had gotten shot. It's not like I haven't before. But she jumped in the way. A 9 year old who couldn't understand death, understood life so much, that she sacrificed her own for me."

Diego nodded, "Yes. A good soul left too soon. That is no fault of yours. She didn't only jump in the path of that bullet for you, she jumped in front for the town that sheltered her when she had no one. She jumped in the way, knowing that where she couldn't help, you could. You have to honor that decision. Do not grieve for her, for she is with her parents, her family, now, wherever that may be. Smile because of the joy she caused you."

"I cry because she won't share any more with me."

"I know. But the important part of this, is to remember her how she lived, not when she stopped running. Honor her, by respecting her wish."

I stopped crying, but didn't pull away from him, he felt too good.

"There we go. That's better. What will you do now?"

"I'm going to kill the one who pulled the trigger." I muttered darkly.

Diego chuckled, "There we go. That's the Horseman of Death. Now, come on, you haven't eaten anything today, have you?"

I shook my head, and he pulled away enough to go to my side. He slung an arm over my shoulder, and guided me through the doors, putting his hat over my head to hide my face. I was grateful for that.

Diego pushed me gently up the stairs, and into our room. He patted my shoulder, "I'll get you something to eat, and I'll explain what happened to the others. Then we can finish our plan. Alright?"

I nodded, and sat down at the desk, surrounded by the bags full of my bombs. I took off his hat and threw it onto the bed. The fire in our room was warm, and crackled merrily at me. With the light throwing a reflection on the window, I saw my face.

My eyes were red, and the blue iris' popped out startlingly at me. Which usually happened when I cried. That's why I didn't like crying, it was more obvious for me than other people.

I went to the washbasin and submerged my face in the cold water. I held it there for several seconds, blinking in the water, before I pulled my face out and shook my head.

I rubbed my face and shoved my wet hair away from my face.

Diego was right, I shouldn't be doing this. I had cried, and now it was time to stop.

I rubbed my eyes, and slowly, the redness went away, and the puffiness faded.

By that time, the door popped open, and Diego walked in with a plate in his hand, and our two companions behind him.

Based on their body-language, the two taller men were comfortable with each other now.

I sat down at the desk as Diego handed me the plate full of food, which I accepted readily, my stomach growling greedily.

Eric stood beside the window and looked out, "Diego told us what happened." He began. "And I am sorry. She was closer to you than to us. Based on the story Diego told us, she was a brave soul. For a female child."

I snorted, "What, and girls can't be brave?"

Eric turned his head slightly, "Women should not have to be. Men should protect them, as they cannot protect themselves. My mother was one of the bravest people I will ever know, but my father was never there to protect her."

I huffed, "What if you knew a woman who could fight with sword and gun as well as any man you knew?"

Eric tilted his head, "Well, I suppose, that if they could fight for themselves, I would respect them. But I doubt I shall ever meet a woman you have described."

"Would you let them fight by your side?" I inquired, standing, already finished with eating.

Eric turned to me, "Why all the questions? We aren't talking about Clare anymore, are we?" He stepped forward, narrowing his eyes at me.

I raised my chin, "Would you?"

"Depends on the woman." Came his curt reply. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Yes." I stated. "You are staring at the woman I just described."

Eric backed away from me slightly, looking at Diego and Joshua. "Is he telling the truth?"

"She. My friend. She. And yes, _she_ is." Diego said, leaning against the door.

"You two…. Knew you were going to send a _woman_ to her death?" He asked incredulously.

I scoffed and picked up my shirt slightly, and Eric averted his eyes. "Oh, look at that, he does have honor. Eric, look at me." I commanded. Slowly, he turned his head, but wouldn't look lower than my face. I sighed and pointed to my stomach, "This is a stab wound. This is part of a whiplash." I pointed to my hip, then turned, lifting my shirt more in the back to show them all the criss crossing of whiplashes across my back. "That was a punishment in Spain, they didn't find out I was a woman, but they left me in the street, tied to posts, with this on my back. I saved a begger from a noble's wrath, and this was my punishment. Had the mother not untied me, I would be dead."

I turned, lowering my shirt, "I know the cost, I know the danger. Don't you think I do? I've seen more death than I would like, probably more than you. And you've seen a war. When I was 12, I saw my mother and father fall in front of me, shot down by an unknown assassin, and my home burned to the ground. The only thing I have to remember them by is my father's black sword, which I carry, and my mother's dagger. I'm Welsh. We Welsh women are kind of crazy. My father taught me to fight as a boy the moment he realized I could pass for one. My two older sisters were raised as ladies, I was raised as a man. So yeah, I know what I'm getting into. And at this point, you couldn't stop me from wiping out that marauder clan if you tried."

I crossed my arms, staring at him in determination as horror colored his features, not horror that I was a woman I think, but more because all this stuff had happened to a woman. In his mind, a woman should not be whipped, or stabbed, or shot. Yet, here I was, the embodiment of his fear.

"Besides, I've fought you. If that doesn't prove a woman can fight as good as any man, I don't know what will." I finished.

Eric sunk onto the bed and rubbed his face, his hat falling behind him.

"I think we took it better than he is." Joshua noted.

Diego laughed, "Because, my friend, where we are from, the women are spitfires. Spain women are fierce and independent for the most part, and I've heard many a story about Irish women."

Joshua bellowed a laugh, "That's as true as anything I've heard come out of your mouth yet!"

Eric drew in a deep breath, then looked at me. "Perhaps….. Perhaps I was wrong." He said. "Perhaps, I can….. I can fight…. With a woman at my side."

I grinned, "You look like you swallowed a lemon with that statement my friend. I half expected you to try to run away from me in horror."

Diego spread his hands, "Why do you think I'm standing by the door."

"You two are heralds of confidence." Eric said crossly, frowning at both of us. He looked up at me, "It doesn't really change you in my mind. But… You must understand…. I was taught to never let a woman fight, I was to fight for them. They were fragile, flowers that I had to protect. It is…. Odd for me…. Give me time."

I shrugged, "We have all night, and all day. So please, take your time."

Joshua grinned, "My friend, if you ever hope to find a wife, you must understand that not all woman _want_ to be protected."

"I… Uh… I'm beginning to realize that. I just…." Eric looked down.

"You look sick." I noted.

"Don't get sick on the bed please. Rogue and I still have to sleep tonight you know." Diego piped up.

Eric looked up, mouth twisting, "You sleep in the same bed as her?"

Diego laughed, "Relax, Mr. 'I'm suddenly super honorable'. We just sleep. It's big enough, and there aren't any more empty rooms anyway. Plus, it's better we stick together."

Eric stood up, "You could have slept in Joshua's room." He fought.

I snickered, "Will you relax? We don't do anything, my 'virtue' is fine, and Joshua doesn't have room. You realize how big he is, right? Diego and I are the same size, and the bed is big enough."

Eric scowled, but left it alone. "Fine. Fine. One of my teammates is a woman, and she cares nothing for herself apparently. That's fine. Anyway, the plan. While we were all running around, I've figured something out."

We spent the rest of the night talking about what we'd do, where we needed to be, and what we'd do.

M

I slept for most of the day, but that afternoon, Diego shook my awake.

I groaned, sitting up to see my companion wrapped in most of the blankets beside me, hair spiked up in every direction, and a sleepy look on his face.

He yawned, stretching, and I rubbed my eyes. "How's your ankle?" He asked.

I flexed it, "Fine. No pain at all. Probably just a sprain."

He nodded, "Good." He yawned again. "Also, we should probably get up and start getting everything ready."

I nodded, "Yeah. Think Joshua and Eric are up yet?" Eric had decided to prove to us that Diego could have slept in Joshua's room, so he had stayed with us last night.

Diego shook his head, "Don't think so. I can still hear both of them snoring through the door."

I strained my ears, and confirmed Diego's words. "Yeah. They probably won't be up for a while."

"So we might as well start packing." He suggested. We had agreed last night to have all of our things with our horses, just in case we had to run far from the town.

I nodded, jumping up from the bed and leaping around, trying to wake myself up.

Diego watched me bounce around and frowned, "You are way too energetic."

"I'm 17. I think I have a right to be." I fired back with a grin.

"I'm 19. You don't see me leaping around." Came his grumpy reply.

I rolled my eyes and dug through my bags for a black tunic, rather than the blue one I was currently wearing.

Diego turned his back, digging through his own bag, so I quickly changed into the black tunic, then black pants.

I slung my belt over my hips as Diego finished getting changed. He turned as I was putting daggers everywhere, on the straps wrapped around my thighs, in my boots, and everywhere I could on my belt.

He slung his quiver onto his belt, then his sword before buckling it.

I tuned his motions out as I put my bracers on my wrists, they had holsters for knives too. Easier to throw with these things, plus, if I twisted my wrist in the right way, a knife would pop out, for stabbing or for throwing.

It was mechanical, so the moment one left, the gears would turn, which would turn the outer part of the bracer, and give me another knife ready to throw.

I had areas that would hold small bombs too, right near my elbow, where the knives stopped. So I could just unclip one and toss it with ease. I really loved clockwork.

I had other pouches everywhere, the pants I was wearing actually had ouches sown into the thick material. So I slid several bombs into the areas perfect for them, designed for the container specifically, then put the remaining bombs that were mine in a bag at my shoulder that would hold my bow.

I slung the un-strung bow into that holster, then the quiver of arrows beside it. Thanks to Diego, all of them were tipped with a powerful poison that was also flammable. I had a striker tucked into the inside of my bracers, three actually, just in case.

And my smoke bombs were tucked into bracers as well, and they were still somehow still flushed against my arms, barely bulking out, and hidden mostly by the sleeves of my tunic.

And finally, I strapped my two flintlocks to my hips, along with the ammunition.

This whole getup should have been incredibly heavy, but I was used to the weight.

I swung on my cloak, and everything but the bulge of my bow and quiver was hidden completely.

I flipped my hat onto my head, then packed the rest of my things in my saddlebag. A med-bag was in them, but I couldn't fit it onto my person with all the arsenal I was packing. So it'd have to stay with my horse.

I slung the heavy bags over my shoulder and turned to Diego, where he was finishing up with his packing. I saw several weapons all over his person, but the rest were hidden by his cloak.

The final two bags of bombs for Eric and Joshua were already with them, so we wouldn't have to wake the sleeping 'cough' beauties.

And with me done, the room looked as if we were never there thanks to Diego being a clean-freak.

He finished soon after and looked at me, "You ready?"

I nodded and opened the door, walking into hallway. We walked down the stairs together, barely pausing to get some jerky from the bartender, then walked out into the stables.

After putting everything we weren't carrying onto our saddles, and making sure our horses would be ready, as well as Joshua's and Eric's, who had moved his horse to this stable last night, we spent the rest of the afternoon brushing our horses. Or, in Diego's case, shoeing his.

I watched in humor as his horse pulled away his hoof yet again, and Diego staggered backwards.

He straightened, huffing, and pointed the hammer at me, "Don't say a word. My horse does not like to be shoed, but normally he is better than this." He narrowed his eyes at me, turning away from his Bay Stallion, "I think yours is a bad influence."

I scoffed, then bent down and tapped Shadow's hoof lightly. Instantly, he lifted his hoof and held it there, without me doing anything, and looked at me expectantly.

I cleaned his hoof out quickly, then gave him a treat, looking at Diego with a smug smile.

"You so sure about that?" I asked, teasing him.

He scoffed, then began to shoe his horse again.

I looked at the only other two horses here, which were Joshua's and Eric's, appraisingly.

Eric had a large palomino mare that shimmered in the sunlight filtering through the window, a war horse that had probably been trained for battle, and Joshua had a large cherry red stallion. The horses fit both of them perfectly; Eric's holding her head high and proud, looking to all the world like a queen, and Joshua's occasionally hitting his head on the side of his stall, as if he wanted to break it down, but it obviously took too much energy.

A few hours later, just as the sun was beginning to touch the mountains in the distance, Diego finished shoeing his horse and climbed up the scaffolding to sit beside me.

A few minutes later, our two companions walked through the door, decked out in their weapons and armor, seriously, Eric was like the only person who had decent armor that I'm convinced glowed with any light. It was, of course, gold and white, which seemed to be his colors just as black and blue were mine. Joshua had leather armor, but other than that, he was protected only with his weapons. He had on red everything, red and orange, which also seemed to be his default colors. It looked like fire, which he loved, so I wasn't too surprised.

I looked at Diego while the two puttered around, getting everything ready. His default colors seemed to be dark green and black. So he and I were alike, if just slightly.

Neither of us had armor, just leather jackets and cloaks. But, we were faster by a long shot than our two companions, so we would be just as fine as they would be.

Just as the sun began to set, we saddled our horses and rode out.

Eric took the lead, with Diego and I beside each other, almost directly behind Eric, and Joshua took the rear.

We traveled this way until we were almost to the marauders camp.

"My men will be guarding the town, just in case we lose a few of them." Eric said as we tied our horses to trees, and hid them with bushes and as much foliage as we could.

Joshua nodded at his words, "Alright, I'll take the far side of the camp, and I'll set up the fire traps on my way."

Eric dipped his head to him and stood up straighter, commanding us with his 'supreme commander' voice. "Diego, go on the other side with the rest of the traps that Joshua has, leave an opening near the hostages. You're in charge of getting them out first and foremost. I'll stay on this side."

He turned to me, "Rogue, you climb the tallest tree you can nearest to the tents, throw your smoke bombs once I give the signal." He turned to the other two, "That will be the que for you two to move. Joshua, set off your traps then. Diego, get the hostages out as fast as possible. Rogue, once the hostages are out and the fire is set, you know where to go?"

I nodded, "Yep. Find Diego, if he needs help, I'm to assist him."

Eric nodded, "Good. Now, if all goes well, we'll walk out of this alive. If not…. It was an honor to fight alongside you all."

He saluted us, his way of showing us respect. Diego gave us a half salute, and Joshua bowed. I smirked and gave them a dramatic bow, tittering on the stump I was on for dramatic effect, and the humor diffused the tense situation.

"Alright, go." Came the short command.

Joshua walked the remaining 1000 yards to the camp, then began to set the blackpowder wires that he had created. Diego did the same going to opposite way. I leapt over the trap that would basically set a ring of fire around us, and may or may not set the forest ablaze (The horses would be fine. Diego's was tied to mine, and Joshua's was tied to Eric's. Both of our horses were trained to break whatever was holding them down and either go towards us if we whistled, or away from the fire.) But hopefully, with the path both of them were clearing away around the wire, that wouldn't happen.

Either way, the fire would box us inside the camp.

I walked towards the camp and looked out cautiously, finding the tents easily, and sneaking around the side towards them.

I scaled a tree noiselessly, and crawled along an hoverhanging branch so I could throw the smoke bombs easier.

Then I waited.

M

I heard Joshua's signal that he had finished, then Diego's. Finally, Eric's howl reached my ears.

Night had fallen completely, so the howl wouldn't be too suspicious, nor the birds Joshua and Diego had imitated.

I took a deep breath, then waited until a nearby fire crackled. Once the wood shifted and sent sparks flying, I threw the smoke bomb into the flap of the tent nearest to me. Then I stood up and threw another one, then another, and another, until four tents were filled with smoke and people had begun to shout.

The moment people began to rush towards them, I heard sparks to my right, and a fire sprung up. The fire quickly moved along the blackpowder trail, engulfing it in flames and catching the sticks around it on fire.

Thankfully, the village was far enough away from the town. All they'd see was fire. And, with the clouds quickly gathering around us, the fire would hopefully be put out before it got close to anything.

As soon as the fire sprung up, I kneeled down and pulled my bow out. I strung it quickly and fired arrows into the chaos around me as I heard Joshua's war cry, and an explosion shook the ground to the right. Than another one rang out to my left from Eric.

Finally, an explosion rocked in front of me, so I leapt down from the tree, smacked someone in the face with my bow, and took off through the madness.

People were screaming, loading their muskets, drawing their swords to fight against enemies they couldn't see. Smoke was everywhere, but I kept running forwards.

I grabbed a burning piece of wood from the fire and threw it at one of the tents, then kept running.

I finally reached where Diego was, and drew my black sword, cutting someone's back open when they tried to shoot him.

Diego looked up, nodded to me, then cut through the rope holding the hostages, including the bard.

"Death! Catch!" Diego shouted, throwing me a piece of rope. I whipped around, catching it mid-air, and wrapped it around the man currently trying to sneak up behind me. The rope wrapped around his neck, and I yanked. I heard the snap of bone, and he fell to the ground, lifeless.

I barely spared him a glance and shoved the bard to his feet. He looked at us in horror before declaring, "I shall write songs about you two! And you're bravery! The world will know what happened here!"

I smirked at him, "Good for you. There's four of us. The four Horsemen. I'm Death." I pointed to Diego, "That's Famine. War is that way." I jerked to where I could hear him shouting, "And Conquest is that way."

He stared up at me, cradling his broken instrument in his hand. "Demons fight for the innocent." He declared, before running after the women who were already running in the direction of town.

I cut down another person then looked at Diego, shouting, "Think they'll make it to town?"

"Probably. You heard him right? We'll be 'famous'." He shouted back as he ducked under a battleaxe, shooting his attack in the gut with his bow.

I shoved my bow back into its holster and drew a dagger, chucking it behind me and felling another person. "Should be go find War or Conquest?"

Diego flipped over someone's head, shooting them in the back while he was upside down. "I'll get War. You get Conquest!" Then he turned, throwing bombs on either side of him, running towards Joshua.

I leapt backwards, catching air because of the twin blasts Diego had caused, and flipped over a firepit. I kicked the fire, sending smoke into the faces of the three people waiting for me, then twisted my wrist, sending a flying dagger into one of their chests.

I could hear the fire surrounding us, and saw the opening we had left getting smaller and smaller as the fire grew.

But a few unfortunate souls were sprinting towards it, trying to get out. So, I made a split second decision, and threw a bomb towards the line where I knew the blackpowder would be.

The bomb connected to the ground, throwing every around it backwards or catching them on fire, and a roaring fire sprang up in its place.

I heard several people shout at me, and a few scream in agony. More people than I could safely fight were surging towards me, screaming for my head, so I threw a smoke bomb to my feet after clicking the charge.

White smoke filled the area, and I fired both of my flintlocks, sending two more to their death.

I threw small charges into areas where more people were, and dodged the flying bodies. I tried to ignore the smell of burning flesh invading my nose, and the screams of agony I was causing.

I ran towards where I thought Eric would be, and threw on final bomb into the smoke. It was a bigger charge than the ones I had been using, so the shockwave knocked me off of my feet and I covered my head as shrapnel rained down on me.

Miraculously, I wasn't dead. Nor was I injured in any way. Except for the fire burning in muscles, but that was to be expected. Surprising to say the least.

Then a hand appeared in my vision, and I tried to move away, only to find Eric reaching out for me as he fired on people descending on us. "To your feet!" He shouted.

I accepted his hand and he yanked me to my feet. I pressed my back against his and yanked my bow back out, stringing it quickly and notching two arrows. I began firing the poisoned arrows at the people around us, and when they got too close, I put the bow back and drew my swords.

This is how Eric and I stayed, fighting back to back, leaping away only to return to each other, protecting each others backs, and striking down anyone who had gotten too close. Whenever the enemy would bring out flintlocks or muskets, I'd throw a smoke bomb and fight through the smoke, one hand on Eric's shoulder, guiding him on where to swing, and the other hand swinging my own sword.

Finally, after most of my daggers were gone, all of my bombs were gone but the smoke bombs, and most of my arrows, the people stopped coming.

I pulled Eric through the white smoke that had surrounded us for most of the fight, and we surveyed the area, looking for stragglers, and our two companions.

We found nothing but bodies everywhere. Then Joshua whooped somewhere inside a white smoke cloud, and his big hand appeared, waving at us. Diego was right beside him, a grin appearing on his face in the firelight.

"Any more?!" Eric shouted across the camp.

"None! We just circled. No one else remains! We did it!" Diego shouted in glee, leaping upwards and punching the air in victory.

I laughed, suddenly exhausted, and grinned at Eric. He grinned tiredly back at me and clapped my shoulder as it began to rain.

The torrential downpour came out of nowhere, and I heard the fire's surrounding us start to sizzle out.

The forest fire would take time, but if the rain kept this up, it'd be out before morning light.

We walked towards Diego and Joshua, and both of them hugged me, and punched Eric's shoulder.

"Is anyone injured?" Diego asked, looking at all of us appraisingly. I shook my head in reply, and was surprised when Eric and Joshua shook their heads too.

Diego crossed his arms, "Well. That has got to be the first fight I've walked out of completely unscathed."

We all nodded at his words. "I am, however, incredibly sore." I said, wincing in pain as I rotated my shoulders.

Diego laughed and clapped my arm, "As am I, _mi amiga_ , as am I."

Eric sighed, looking around us at the blood and death we had left. "Innocents were out?"

Diego and I nodded, leaning against each other tiredly.

Eric nodded, half supporting a tired Joshua, "Good. Come. Let us find our horses."

We walked towards an area where the fire wasn't as fierce, and ran through, lighting our cloaks on fire, but the rain put them out quickly.

Once we got away from the fire, I put my fingers to my lips and whistled, a loud, shrieking sound that hurt my overly sensitive ears. I was done with loud noises right now, and my head throbbed in pain.

Eric repeated the action, and soon, we saw four dark shapes coming towards us quickly.

My horse slowed his gallop when he saw me, and threw his head happily. He walked up to me and put his head against my chest, and I leaned against him gratefully, murmuring, "Good boy." And scratching behind his ears.

Diego untied his horse from mine and swung into the saddle, leaning heavily against his horse's neck. All of us were exhausted, and a warm bed, or even a bedroll, sounded lovely at this point.

The fire still raged around us, though it was lessening in the rain, so we swung onto our horses, and began trotting to town to rest.

M

When we got to town though, we found the Kingsmen waiting for us. Musket's drawn and swords at the ready.

Eric frowned, "Stand down! As your Captain, I command you lower your weapons and let us through!"

One of them stepped forward, rain pouring off his hat, "No can do. You disobeyed a direct order, and, under the law, I, Captain Philip, dishonorably discharge you, and command you all to unmount, remove your weapons, and come with us for your immediate execution for disturbing peace, setting a fire in the forest, and causing a genocide."

"If we hadn't, this town would be ablaze and dead!" Diego shouted in outrage.

"That is not for you to say." Captain Philips barked, "Now, dismount, or meet your end there!"

I looked up at Eric, mirrored by Joshua and Diego, and he tightened his jaw. In the rain I could barely see him, but he turned to us, and I saw him grin.

"We'll see each other again soon. But, for now. Scatter!" He barked, and spurred his horse to the North, past the town.

I saluted the other two, "Catch you later!"

The turned Shadow and galloped towards the south. I turned to see Joshua turn to the west, and Diego to the east. Muskets fired at us, but with the rain, and the darkness, not one of us was hit.

I turned back with a grin as my horse raced through the tree line. I'd see them again someday. The four horsemen were just beginning.

I was certain of it.

 **Oh my gosh. That was a loooooooong chapter... But, the Horsemen flashback, is now officially over. All in one fell swoop. Hope you guys like it! Musketeers are next, that chapter won't be as long as this, we'll be back to our regularly scheduled chapters.**

 **Also, I realize that this might not be possible, but this story is fiction, so it doesn't have to be. Tell me what you think in the comments!**

 **ST**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay guys, from here on out, it's Musketeers. I don't think I'll put anymore flashbacks in, but if I do, they'll be short.**

 **Anyway, enjoy Athos beating up Rogue in an effort to train.**

 **ST**

I threw my arm out to catch myself before I rammed into a tree, but lunged backwards as a sword hit the tree where I had been standing.

The sword didn't bury itself in the wood, so it was swinging at me quickly.

I raised my sword, blocking the hit aimed at my face.

"Raise your arm! Straighten and you won't buckle from the oncoming blow!" Athos ordered as he swung again, dancing around me more than fighting me.

I dodged his swing and tried to do as he told me. My arm folded under the weight he put behind his swing, and I danced out of the way. I envied his calm appearance. He was the perfect picture of a swordsmen, face set and calm, arm straight and fluid, aiming strong blows at me, calculation and judgment shone behind his hard blue eyes, and his free arm was clasped behind his back, not needing it at all.

"You cannot rely on only your speed to win a fight!" He barked, "You must outlast your opponent. If that means diving out of the way more, do it. But don't let your opponent strike you. One good hit and you will be dead where you stand."

He struck my palm with his sword, leaving behind a thin cut, and then yanked my sword out of my hand, flicking his own sword up to my throat.

"Dead." He said before backing away.

He and I were sparring in the meadow behind Treville's lodging. Neither of us had our jackets, nor any other weapons. We were both dressed in loose tunics, pants, belt, and boots.

His white tunic was open near his throat, which showed me the sweat tracking down his neck. At least I knew he was still human.

I panted, fighting the urge to collapse from exhaustion. We had been going like this since dawn, and judging by the sun, it was already late into the afternoon. No breaks, except for water. So I had been tortured by Athos nearly all day.

Thankfully, after noon, the sun had been covered sparsely with clouds, so it wasn't beating down on us so mercilessly. But now, the clouds had vanished, and the hot sun was shining yet again.

Athos leaned back on his leg a bit, shifting his weight and relaxing slightly. His empty hand came up and ran through his hair and he pointed to my sword. "Again."

With a mental groan, I picked up the blade. It's weight normally comforted me, perfectly balanced and grafted to my palm it was practically an extension of my arm, but going at it all day, I was ready to skewer myself.

"Straighten your body, like this." He showed me what he wanted me to do, and I mimicked it, waiting for him to explain why. "When I strike you, block my sword and mold into the blow. But do not let me push you over. If your feet move even an inch, I can overpower you. Use your strength and your balance to steady you." He had already taught D'artagnan a lot, so it was my turn to be tortured by it all. Though I knew that someday it'd be useful. And he wasn't even near done with D'artagnan.

He tilted his head and removed his stance, "Put your sword down." Athos instructed, putting his own sword on a rock.

I did as I was told, and put my sword beside his.

"Stand as you did before." He instructed. After I complied, he got in front of me. "I am going to push you over. Do not let me."

Then he put his arm against mine, and pushed with all his strength. I pushed back, and didn't move.

Then he shifted his weight, lessening his push, then hitting me with his body weight.

I staggered backwards, and he grabbed my wrist, yanking my arm towards him, and struck my stomach with his palm. It wasn't enough to damage anything, but I'd have a bruise there.

I groaned and he released me. "You do well under constant pressure, but the moment I hit you, you buckled. Do you understand?"

I nodded, bending over slightly to catch my breath and recover from the hit.

"Imagine this, you are protecting someone who is behind you. Porthos." Athos supplied, stepping away from me, "You cannot let your opponent get to them, but they keep striking you. If you do not improve on what I'm teaching you, you will die, then Porthos will. Do you wish Porthos to die?"

I shook my head violently, "No. I think I understand. I just need the motivation."

Athos nodded, then shouted, "Aramis! Come here."

I turned to see Aramis walk out behind the fence, "I should have expected that." He said with a small grin, "But," He shrugged, "I can still hope that perhaps one day I'll surprise you." He cast an appraising eye at both of us, then looked back at Athos as he walked towards us.

When he reached us, Athos threw my sword to me and said, "Aramis is now the injured comrade you must protect from me. Aramis,"

Aramis threw up his hands, "Say no more." Then he fell to his knees, dramatically clasping his stomach. "Oh. No. I have been injured. Someone. Anyone. Rogue! Help. Oh help. I am defenseless. This big…. Uh…. Scary man is going to kill me!" Then he swooned like a young maiden and laid on the grass.

I leapt in front of him, grinning in spite of myself, and set myself up. "Oh, never fear, dear comrade! I, Rogue, your loyal friend, shall protect you from this brute!"

Athos sighed, "Why must I be stuck with you two."

I shrugged, "Add D'artagnan and it would be worse."

Aramis looked up, "That's true."

"Shh. You're injured." I told him with a smirk.

"Ah. I forgot." Then he fell back with his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog, clutching his 'injury'.

Athos shook his head, but lunged at me. I allowed myself to believe that this was a dangerous situation, and I had to defend Aramis with my life. With each strike, my arm hurt with the force Athos was throwing at me, but my feet didn't move.

Then Athos shifted, and swung at me lower than I had expected him to. I moved to compensate, and my feet slid back as his swing shoved me. The moment my feet slid, he pushed his body weight behind his sword, and my arm faltered. I tried to move backwards to compensate again, but tripped on Aramis' boot, and fell on top of him.

"Both of you are now dead." Athos commented as he stepped back. My sword at his feet.

Then Aramis pointed a stick at him, "Ah, but the injured can fight as well." He commented, clutching me to his chest with one arm and pointing the _oh so threatening_ stick at Athos with the other. "Bang. You're dead." He said gleefully.

Athos rolled his eyes, not wanting to play along, "Then the three of us would be. Because no help is coming for Aramis, he cannot help you in further, and he shot me. Three graves, when there should only be one."

I huffed, collapsing further on Aramis dramatically.

Aramis dropped his threatening stick, clutching at me desperately with both arms, howling dramatically. "No! Such a poor soul! Taken too soon! Beautifully tragic that we two shall die together, our lives taken by one man, and our blood mingling in the dirt!" He bent over the top of me as I shook with silent laughter at his theatrics, then he went limp.

"You two will be the death of me." Athos muttered, picking up my sword before pulling Aramis off of me.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet gently, before extending a hand to Aramis.

"Not if big and scary gets us first, Athos." Aramis pointed out, accepting his hand.

Athos handed me my sword, "We'll stop now. Aramis, what did you come here for?"

Aramis threw an arm around his and my shoulders, "What? I cannot visit my friends?"

Athos gave him a flat look but didn't pull away.

"You wound me, Athos, truly." Aramis said, shaking his head. "I came to inform you that Treville expects you both back tomorrow. It's been a fortnight already, more than enough time. We have made no head way with the case, but two more victims have been claimed."

"Before he ran from us the night he confronted me, he said he was killing-"

Aramis cut me off, "Because he wanted to draw out the Horseman of Death. Which is you." I had told them the rest of the story, which I assume Aramis had passed on to Porthos and D'artagnan. "What I want to know is why. He obviously wants to kill you, but you have no clue who he is."

I shrugged, "In all honesty, it was dark, so I don't know if I knew him or not. I couldn't see his face clearly."

Aramis nodded, "Yes. So it's possible that our little Rogue Angel pissed someone off a while ago, and that someone is just now deciding to cash in revenge."

"Maybe he couldn't before?" I suggested.

"Why not?" Athos asked.

"Men. Weapons. Means. Who knows?" Aramis threw his hands up, still draped over both of us. "Right now, I think the moment Rogue goes back to Paris, he'll be after her."

"So don't go anywhere alone." Athos ordered, opening the door.

"Yeah, I know, I've downgraded to needing a babysitter." I replied chipperly.

Athos rolled his eyes, "Protection. But I expect that no matter how many people are around it, it won't matter to the person after you."

"How do we know it's just me he's after?" I asked.

"Well, he did say the Horseman of Death, who had been in Paris for some time." Aramis replied, smirking at me.

I sighed, "Fine. He's after me. You win."

Aramis smirked, tossing his head slightly, and turned to follow Athos and I further into the house.

"What else did Treville say?" Athos asked as he pulled out cups and a bottle of wine.

"He also said that he is ready to get Athos and his idiot, his words not mine, out of his house so he can come and check what damage you two have undoubtedly caused." Aramis held up his hands, "Again, his words, not mine. Actually," He tilted his head, "I believe his exact words were 'The trouble Rogue has caused. I imagine Athos is quite ready to not be trapped in a small space with her anymore'."

I scowled and turned my blue eyes on Athos, "I don't cause so much trouble you'd want to abandon me, do I?"

Athos looked at me for a moment, tilted his head in consideration, before replying, "Some days are worse than others." And pouring himself a glass of wine.

I pouted, slightly stung by his words, before perking up, "Hey! Now that I can go back to Paris, I'll actually get to pull a prank on Porthos!"

Aramis gave me an incredulous look, "Why Porthos?"

"He laughed at me when I was in the dress, after the ball." I said, crossing my arms.

Aramis laughed, "And you've had this long to plan something, haven't you?"

I nodded sagely, "Yes. Porthos won't know what hit him."

Athos rolled his eyes and took another swig of wine before saying, "You will wait until this case is far behind us before you prank Porthos, am I clear?"

I pouted at him, "You're no fun, 'Thos."

"If you wait, I will assist you." Came his reply.

Both Aramis and I froze mid sip, we comically looked at each other, before looking at Athos in shock.

"Sorry, my friend, I seem to have heard you wrong. Could you repeat what you just said?" Aramis asked.

Athos smirked at us, "You heard me correctly."

I sputtered and asked, "Why?! You…. You never…."

Athos shrugged, taking another sip, "Porthos made the mistake of purposely switching my wine with rum. My good wine, mind you. With rum." Athos scowled into his glass, as if it was its fault.

Aramis whistled, "I thought Porthos was smarter than that."

I shrugged, "Guess not. Either way, I shall follow your command, oh supreme leader."

Athos nodded to me, and hid a grin with his cup. I could barely contain my own grin of excitement. If I worked with Athos, it as sure to be a wonderful prank.


	22. Chapter 22

We were saddled and ready to go, all Athos had to do was lock the door.

Aramis sighed, draping on his saddle, seeming to count the number of stitches in the worn leather. He had Athos' horse in his hand, and the black stallion tossed its head at Shadow.

Shadow was taller than it by at least half a foot, and snorted at the smaller animal, scaring it behind Aramis' horse.

Aramis lifted his head at me, looked at my horse, then at Athos', and laughed. "Didn't think anything could scare Athos' steed. It's like Athos, in horse form."

I snickered and Shadow looked back at me like 'what? I didn't do anything'.

Athos walked up then, barely sparing the horses a glance except his own. He patted the creature on his broad neck, checked his cinch, then swung onto the saddle.

"So, this would have been a good thing to ask earlier," I began as we set off, "How far are we exactly from Paris?"

Aramis looked up at the sky, "Oh, not too far. I'd say we make it back before dusk."

I nodded, massaging my shoulder with one hand. I was very sore, and had been all week, but now that I wasn't swinging a sword at Athos, the soreness attacked me in bulk. Plus, the old injury didn't help matters.

I rotated the muscle several times, trying to get it to loosen, and tuned out Aramis' singing. It wasn't that he didn't have a good voice, but you can only hear the same song for so long before it gets old.

M

Just as Aramis predicted, the city came into view just as the sun was beginning to skim the treeline.

"Shall we canter the rest of the way?" Athos asked us, and, after we nodded, he urged his horse into a steady canter.

Shadow followed behind easily, and huffed dramatically, fighting me to go faster.

He was only 6 after all. He was still practically a colt, so going slow was for the geezers.

We made it into the city, and slowed to a trot to the Garrison.

Once we entered the gates, Porthos raised a happy cry of, "They're back!"

D'artagnan leapt to his feet from where he sat at our table, and looked at us with a grin.

Aramis took his hat off dramatically, giving a half bow in the saddle, "I have returned valiant!"

One of the other Musketeers, Du'Bran, scoffed with a grin. "Yeah, but you were here yesterday! We ain't seen Athos in a week, and Rogue even longer!"

Aramis huffed, swinging off his horse and handing the reins to the waiting stable boy. "I can see I'm loved."

But he was ignored as the friends I had other than my team swamped me, clapping me on the back and welcoming me. It seemed that along with the Queen's support, I had most of the Musketeers wanting me in as well.

One of them took off my hat as I slung my saddlebag over my shoulder and allowed the stable boy to lead my horse off. "Hey! Did you cut your hair?"

I laughed, reaching for my hat. "My sister decided it was too long, so she cut it."

Another one snickered, "Your sister's got you wrapped round her pinky finger then?"

I gave them a mock serious look, "She's brutal when she wants to be. She is a Welsh woman after all." I leaned forward, like I was going to tell a secret, which caused all of them to lean towards me, "She had the most fearsome weapon at her disposal." I paused for dramatic effect, "A kitten."

Loud guffaws and laughter echoed around me, then Porthos wormed his way through the crowd, clapping hand on my arm with a laugh. "Now, you all can have im later. Come on, Rogue." He threw a wink at me, then pulled me through the crowd.

The people who had grouped around me quickly dissipated, and I followed Porthos to our table, where Athos, D'art, and Aramis were already seated.

"So, I was thinking we could go out to a tavern now that you two are back." Porthos began as we sat down, "Plus, I could finally teach the kit some card tricks." He elbowed me lightly with a grin and I laughed.

"What, you don't think I know a few myself?" I asked, acting insulted.

Porthos chuckled, "You probably do. But not as many as I do."

I considered him for a moment, well aware that D'artagnan was laughing at us while Aramis looked fond, and Athos' lips curved slightly at seeing us all together, "All right. Impress me then."

Porthos bellowed a laugh and clapped my shoulder.

M

 _No one's POV:_

D'artagnan staggered through the street tiredly. It wasn't that he was drunk, in fact he hadn't even gotten farther than three drinks, he was just tired. It was past midnight, and he had spent most of the night teasing Rogue, or teasing Porthos with Rogue, and just enjoying the company of his brothers and sister.

Now he was walking back to Constance's, tired beyond belief and ready to fall into bed. The others had already left to their own lodgings, besides Porthos, who had another card game scheduled.

Athos had retired earlier than he normally did, claiming that putting up with Rogue, alone, for a week was enough to tire anyone out. But he had smiled fondly at her despite his words, which had left Rogue beaming for the rest of the night.

Then she pulled Aramis away from a girl who was married, but Aramis apparently didn't see the massive man ready to kill him. Rogue pulled him off, charmed her way past the husband, and declared that she'd see the drunk Aramis home safely.

D'artagnan helped her get most of the way there with Aramis singing tavern songs in his ear, then left her for the rest of the way when his lodging had gotten close. Rogue wasn't even drunk, despite having four glasses of wine, so she would be fine on her own.

Unfortunately for D'artagnan. He was not.

He turned the final corner, and Constance's house came into view. He almost sagged in relief at the thought of his warm bed.

However, as he walked forward, something shifted behind him, and that was the only warning he got before something grabbed his arms and wrenched them behind him, causing one to emit a painful popping noise as the shoulder dislocated.

He gave a silent cry, the stubborn Gascon refusing to give his attackers any satisfaction of hearing him scream.

A man appeared in front of him in the half light, and he nearly vomited at the sight. His already sick stomach couldn't handle what he saw.

A man stood in front of him, but it didn't look like a man.

His face was half burned, angry red skin covered his jaw, his cheek, and one side of his forehead. The hair on the left side of his head was missing, and it looked as if blisters had formed everywhere on his face but had never popped. One eye had an eyepatch covering it, and the other was cruel.

His shirt covered his neck, but if the trail leading down had any say, the rest of his body wasn't that good off either.

The man grinned, stretching the burned half of his face grotesquely.

Then he put a black half mask on to cover it. "My apologies, Musketeer, did I frighten you? You can thank your friend for that." He pulled his hood up, effectively blocking out the horror that plagued him.

D'artagnan's shoulder was pulled again, and he bit his lip to stop from screaming. But that pain was soon joined by a fiery pain in his gut, as the burned man stuck a dagger into him.

A gloved hand patted D'artagnan's cheek condescendingly, "Sorry for the pain. But I had to send Death a message, and you seemed the best for the job. I want him to know who he's dealing with. Tell him that 'The man from the meadow sends his regards.' If that doesn't seal it for him, I'm the one who shot his little friend. Poor child didn't know who she was befriending."

The burned man grinned again, "He caused the burns on my face, you see. And that of my friends injuries. I want him to know who I am when I kill him, after, of course, some torture. Wouldn't want his death to be too quick, you know? Now, I won't kill you, since you have to deliver that message, but," A psychotic grin lit up the unmarred side of his face, "That doesn't mean I can't damage you. Little Musketeer. Wonder what he'll do when he finds his dear friend, injured, dying, on some lonely street, so close to help, but unable to get it. I wonder what he'll think when he finds out that it was because of him. He's the one who caused your pain. Oh, his mental torture will be such fun to watch."

The burned man stepped away, and nodded to whoever was behind D'artagnan. A gag was put in his mouth, then his hands were jerked in front of him and tied tightly with rough rope. He couldn't see his other attackers at that point, but he felt the lash of the whip as it cracked against his shoulder. And that of the knife entering his leg.

Suddenly, it didn't matter anymore. D'artagnan screamed.


	23. Chapter 23

I bolted up in bed, breathing hard. I had a sick, horrible feeling in my gut. Like a nightmare I couldn't remember, but much, much worse.

A hand appeared in front of me, followed by an arm, and Aramis rolled over, pulling me back down onto the bed and pinning me slightly with his weight.

I hadn't meant to fall asleep in his bed again after tucking him in like a child, but had anyway.

"Mm. Go back to sleep." Aramis murmured against my ear, his breath tickling, and his beard scratching my cheek lightly.

He was warm and safe, so it would be too easy to obey. But I pushed his arm off, "Aramis. Get up. Something's wrong."

He sat upright in bed, hearing my tone, and knowing when to wake.

"What? Where? Why?" He inquired as he leapt out of his bed, reaching for the tunic he had thrown earlier.

I tossed him his weapons belt and slid into my boots, having fallen asleep in my pants and tunic again.

This was becoming a regular thing.

I slung my jacket over my shoulders, "I don't know. But I feel sick. You know the kind of sick you feel when you see one of us injured? Or the kind Athos feels when he knows one of us is in trouble, even if he can't see us? That kind of feeling. We need to find the others."

He nodded, putting his hat on as he shoved his arms into his jacket.

We ran down the stairs together, and barely opened the door before a worried Athos appeared in front of it.

I leapt backwards and Athos looked us both over, "You felt it too." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. You're safe. But where's Porthos and D'artagnan?" I asked as we began jogging down the road.

Athos shrugged, "I'll go to the tavern where we were earlier. You two go see if D'artagnan's with Constance."

We nodded and took off down a different alleyway.

We ran step for step, fueled by our worry, until we reached Constance's house.

Aramis began to run towards the door, but I grabbed his arm and pointed wordlessly to a lump on the ground, near an entrance to a different alley.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Aramis begged as we rushed towards it.

I got there first, and had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming.

It was D'artagan.

D'artagnan's hands were tied, a gag was in his mouth, and blood pooled underneath him. I could see numerous blood soaked injuries on his front, but nothing to warrant that much blood.

He was unconscious, and his breathing was labored.

Aramis quickly checked his ribs while I cut the gag off and sliced through his bindings. As we worked, D'artagnan stirred.

He clutched my wrist, focusing on me through blurry vision, and slurred, "R… Rogue…. He… had a message…. For you…"

Message? What the hell!?

I shushed him quietly, "Easy D'art, tell me later. Alright? Later."

He nodded as Aramis continued to check him, "Later." He murmured, then grabbed Aramis' arm. "My back. They had…." He coughed, a horrible, dry sounding cough.

I shushed him again, and with Aramis' help, we lifted him up to see what he was talking about.

What greeted me was three whiplashes, running from his shoulder to his hip. Not nearly as many as I had, I had been struck twice with a cat-o-nine-tails, but I winced in sympathy and anger.

"We need to get him back to our house." Aramis said, "I have the necessary things to treat him there. It would take too long to get him to Constance's lodging, then run back to our house, only to run back here. I don't really think that Constance's husband would appreciate the intruding either."

Damn the husband for all I care, but I nodded, "Our house isn't far. Just a few corners, we could get him there relatively fast."

Aramis nodded, "Lift him on three then." We counted, then hauled D'artagnan to his feet.

He groaned in pain, and turned his face to me, as if he could hide from the pain.

I shushed him gently, "I know how you feel. Trust me. It'll get better. I promise. Aramis will help you."

Together, with Aramis and I murmuring to him, we got him back to Aramis' house quickly.

Once we got him into a spare bedroom on the second floor, Aramis turned to me, "Go find Athos and Porthos. Bring them back here."

I nodded, then, with one final look at D'artagnan, sprinted down the stairs and into the chilly night.

M

Needless to say, Athos nor Porthos were happy. We had gotten back to Aramis' house in record time, and by then, he had already stitched up D'artagnan's injuries (Except the whiplashes), popped his shoulder back into place, and doctored the angry welts running down his back.

I rubbed my own shoulder in sympathy, remembering how painful my own lashes had been, for weeks after I had received them. Lucky for D'artagnan though, he had Aramis, and only three lashes to worry about. He'd be on bed rest for a week, then light work after that. But he'd recover, with no sign of infection on the rise. Aramis had tackled that first and foremost, and had wiped out the infection already there quickly and efficiently.

"Rogue." Aramis said, looking up as he finished doctoring D'artagnan's back for the second time that night, "Before he passed out, he told me who attacked him, and why."

I looked up, and Athos and Porthos did as well.

"Who? Why? And what message for me?" I asked, stepping forward slightly, letting my hand fall.

"He said the man who attacked him was severally burned, and wore a mask on half of his face. He said that the man had been burned by you, and that he was 'the man from the meadow'. The one who had taken a child from you. Do you know anything about this?"

I drew in a ragged breath, my mind clouding and becoming a swirling mess of _'How. Why. Why now? Why did he come? No. No. No'_ I sunk into a chair, burying my face in my hands as I tried to calm myself.

"What? Do you know?" Aramis asked, suddenly beside me. I hadn't told them the specific details on Clare's death, it had been too painful. But that message was clear as day.

"Clare." I murmured. "Clare's killer. He's here. He didn't die that night…. We set…. We set fires… To trap them… I threw explosives left and right….. I remember the screams…. The sound…. The _horrible_ smell….. He didn't die…. He didn't die. Now's he here…. He hurt D'artagnan…. To get to me…. I feel sick." I sucked in deep breaths as Aramis began to massage my shoulder.

"It isn't your fault, Rogue." Athos' voice suddenly sprang up. "The only one to blame is the man who did it."

I moaned, covering my mouth to silence a sob. "But I did it. I caused this. We killed so many people. _So many_. What we didn't kill ourselves, the fires got to. I threw an explosive, it trapped the remaining people inside the deathly circle we had created. I heard them scream. _The screams. Of agony, of pain, of terror._ **I caused that.** Don't you dare tell me this isn't my fault. I did this…. I did this. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry…" The night I had tried so hard to forget was rushing back to me, the smell of death and of charred flesh, the sound of screaming, of terror, filled my ears. The only thing that kept me grounded was Aramis' hand on my shoulder.

Athos was suddenly in front of me, having left D'artagnan's side, "Listen to me. We all know what you're going through. We've killed before. But this," He pointed to D'artagnan, "Was not your fault. You didn't do this to him. You saved innocent lives. Don't blame yourself."

I grabbed his shoulder, "I've caused too much pain, Athos. And now that has extended to D'artagnan. I can't….."

I sucked in a breath and Athos squeezed my shoulder. "You will find the one who did this, and not make the same mistake again. You are not alone. D'artagnan will be fine. We will find who did this. I promise you."

I nodded, and tried to stop shaking. I took deep breaths as Aramis bustled around the room, making sure D'artagnan was comfortable, readjusting a sleeping Porthos so he wouldn't hurt when he woke, and gently securing a blanket on D'artagnan's, mindful of the honey coated injuries.

I rubbed my shoulder again. The thin silver scars marred my shoulder and my back, but they weren't ridged. I had a very good medic taking care of me in Spain, and she had some sort of paste that removed any bulging skin while it healed.

When I got whipped, the lash had curled around my right shoulder, then down, which made it all the more painful to move. Twice struck with a cat-o-nine-tails was 18 lashes, both sets of 9 at the same time. Pain invaded everything when you were whipped.

I caused this. A three year old mistake was now an eternal scar for D'artagnan.

If I could find that medic, if she was even still alive, and could get that paste for D'artagnan, the recovery time might even be cut in half.

But that area of Spain was at least a week's ride away, and by the time I returned, D'artagnan would be moving around. If only I knew what it was made out of!

But that was one medic I never got the chance to learn from, she had left too quickly.

Athos moved to sit beside D'artagnan, and leaned back, putting his hat over his eyes.

"You'll stay with him?" Aramis asked.

Athos nodded, "Obviously."

"Come get me if anything changes." Aramis requested.

I looked up, "Where are you going?"

Aramis walked over to me and pulled me to my feet, "To get one last friend to sleep."

Then he pulled me out of the room and I argued weakly, "I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep, Aramis."

"I know. That's why I'm staying with you." He replied simply, before pulling me to his room.

He pushed me inside, following me quickly and shutting the door.

He shed his jacket and boots and looked at me expectantly. With a sigh, I did the same and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Aramis sighed, shaking his head at me, and laying down on the other side of the bed. When I didn't lay down too, his arm came around my shoulders and pulled me down.

Then he rolled over and pinned me with his body weight, almost identical to what he had done earlier to get me to go back to sleep.

"Sleep. D'artagnan will be fine. I promise." He murmured, his beard tickling the side of my face and moving my hair.

I closed my eyes, focusing on Aramis, and felt him smile against my head.


	24. Chapter 24

When I woke the next day, Aramis was gone, and sunlight filtered through the open window. I don't know what was special with Aramis, but every time I slept next to him, I didn't have any nightmares. I assume it was the same to him as well.

Every time he'd have a nightmare, I would rush to his room as he screamed, calm him down, then lay beside him until he went to sleep. He'd wake up that morning completely calm and giving me a goofy grin. At first he didn't want to accept my help, because he felt he should have been stronger than that. But every time I helped him, I didn't mention anything, and eventually he relaxed about the whole thing, and was comfortable sleeping beside me without being drunk.

Plus, he'd held me as I got over a nightmare too. Neither of us were very good on our own.

I stood up and put on my boots, strapped my belt on, then grabbed my jacket, but didn't put it on.

I walked into the hall and looked through the open door to D'art's room. Aramis was changing his bandages, so I kept walking to the kitchen, intent on getting something to eat.

As I neared, I heard voices.

I walked through the door to find Athos and Porthos sitting at the table, talking about mundane things. I murmured a good morning to both of them, then sat beside Porthos.

"Mornen, kit." Porthos rumbled, elbowing me good naturedly.

"Good morning." Athos nodded to me in curt greeting, then asked, "Would you feel up to accompanying me to the place you found D'artagnan last night?"

I nodded, picking up my head, "Yes. I'll show you. Someone has told Constance, right?"

Porthos nodded, rubbing his shoulder, "That woman is mean with a pan." He said ruefully.

I chuckled at him and stood up, slinging the jacket over my shoulders. Athos stood with me while Porthos leaned back, "Suppose I'd better tell Treville that none of us will be in the Garrison today."

Athos nodded, "After?"

Porthos scratched his head, "I'll go to the court, ask Flea if she's heard about any o this. Somebody in the court must've. Don't think they saw what happened to D'art though," His eyes hardened, "Everybody there likes the lad. Woulda died trying to save him."

Then he leapt to his feet and walked with us to the door, once we were out on the busy cobblestone street, Porthos went one way, and Athos and I went the other.

M

We looked around the place Aramis and I had found D'artagnan, but we found nothing but the bits of rope I had cut off, and D'art's blood. There was no bootprints of blood leading away, no whip left behind, and no sign of the burned man.

I sighed, leaning against the brick wall, crossing my arms.

The sun shone down on us merrily, breaking through the chill that hung in the shadows. I had left my hat and my cloak at home, not wanting to take them for such a simply thing like this, so the sun shone on my unprotected face.

I raised my face as Athos began to ask people if they'd seen anything. I focused on the warmth, the gentle caress of the light, instead of the chill that was quickly creeping up on me.

It was getting late in the year, and soon, people would start having to patch up windows, and get more firewood. Snow would be coming quickly.

But I loved winter, I loved the cold, natural cold anyway. I hated the chill that crept up my spine when something was wrong. Snow was beautiful, frost dangerously so, casting ghostly images on walls or windows, spiraling and swirling in a dangerous dance.

Winter was my season. I preferred it to the heat of summer, the overwhelming heat, and the tendency to light things on fire with heat and dryness alone.

I adored curling up by a warm fireplace with someone I cared about, but if I was alone, or a fire sprung up in the forest unbidden, it brought back a dark time. And the smell of death.

I shook my head as a cold wind swept through the streets, banishing dark thoughts.

Athos was still talking to people, so I began to walk after him, passing an alley on my way.

A hand shot out from the alley and grabbed my mouth before I could yell out an alarm, then another hand grabbed my belt and yanked me into the alleyway.

M

 _No ones POV:_

"Are you certain you didn't see anything?" Athos pressed the woman in the doorway.

The woman shook her head, about to tell him that 'No she hadn't seen a Musketeer almost die last night'. But something caught her eye.

She looked over the Musketeer's shoulder to see his companion, a young looking man, walk past an alleyway and get yanked inside.

"Musketeer!" She shouted in alarm, pointing behind him. "Your friend just vanished!"

Athos whipped around and looked for Rogue.

"That alleyway! There!" The woman shouted, pointing again.

"Thank you, Madame." He said curtly before rushing towards the alleyway, drawing his sword as he did so.

He turned to the corner to find Rogue fighting with someone, someone in a dark green cloak and a hat pulled over his eyes.

She had her sword out and was forcing her opponent back, then she slammed the hilt of her sword into her opponent's stomach, causing the cloaked figure to groan and double over, shouting, "Stop! Stop! It's me! Rogue!"

Then she drew a knife from her belt and threw it towards Athos, he ducked out of the way as the knife sliced a man who had been standing directly behind him.

The man was taller than Porthos, and much more muscular.

He held up his hand as Athos flicked his sword to his throat, "Look, we jus wanto talk! Rogue! Stop attacken Diego!" His accent was foreign to Athos, but Rogue seemed to recognize it.

She grabbed her previous opponent by the shoulder and threw him at the giant newcomer with flaming red hair.

They hit each other, and the giant stumbled, trying to steady his companion.

She leapt in front of Athos and shouted, "You two are the biggest idiots I've ever met!" She sheathed her sword and crossed her arms, "You're two Horsemen! Yet you pull a stupid move like that?! How could I not attack you?!"

"We hoped you would see who it was before you attacked." A smooth voice echoed from behind them and Rogue turned to look at the newcomer, before rolling her eyes.

"Of course all of you are here now. You realize that the last time I met you, I swung at anything that looked at me wrong? I've improved, but not that much." She huffed, looking at Athos to say, "You can relax. They're idiots, but you don't need your sword."

Athos relaxed slightly, going so far to lower his sword, but refused further than that.

Joshua frowned at him, "We ain't gonna hurt you. No if you're one of her friends."

"You'll forgive me if I don't entirely trust you." Athos drawled in reply.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, what was the purpose of all this?" Rogue asked, sweeping her hands to the side.

Diego readjusted his hat over his face, "We were worried your friend wouldn't welcome us too well."

Rogue rolled her eyes, huffing, "So you just what? Think he'll ignore the fact that I've vanished? You are not that big an idiot, Diego."

"Well, she remembered my name." Diego said with a smirk.

"Also, I was here last time the man attacked us." Eric said, stepping forward, "We were originally going to find you and take you back to England with us, but we know you wouldn't leave the people here with the maniac running around, killing people to draw you out. So we came to offer assistance to your Musketeer friends. After all, the faster we finish this, the faster you can come back where you belong."

Athos scowled, but Rogue spoke before he could, "No. Where I belong is in Paris. With the Musketeers. You three are and always shall be my brothers, but I'm not going back to England with you. You all can stay in Paris if you're so set on being close to me, but I won't leave my family again."

"We're your family." Eric pressed. "He can't fight with you like we can, he can't know you like we can."

"I know more than you do." Athos said, "I've seen her nearly die. She's saved my life many times, and I hers. She belongs with us." He sped past Rogue, and the two men blocking the alleyway, barking, "Rogue."

Rogue sent her former team a small smile, bowed lightly, and said, "Sorry. I follow them now. It was nice to see you all again though." Before running after Athos.

Eric sighed as they left. "What do we do now? She belongs with us, not them." Diego said, looking after her as she and her companion vanished around a corner.

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose, "For now, we can take out the man who has been threatening to kill her. Then we can worry about convincing her to come back with us. She may have known them for longer, but I doubt she'll stay with them when she has us."

Joshua shrugged, "And if she does? What should it matter? She seems happy ere. I think we can survive sticken in France."

Eric bit his lip, "Perhaps. We'll discuss more later; with Rogue. For now, spread out. Find out anything you can about the one behind the murders."

With a nod, the three of them split off in separate directions, following Eric's orders.


	25. Chapter 25

_Rogue's POV:_

Athos and I were nearly to Aramis' house when Aramis ran out towards us.

"There you are! Have either of you seen Porthos after this morning? He said he'd be back before noon, but he never returned." Aramis asked as he slowed down in front of us.

Athos frowned, "He should have returned by now. Traveling to the court and back isn't that much of a journey."

Aramis nodded, "I know. It worries me."

I bit my lip, "How's D'artagnan?"

Aramis smiled at me, "He's awake, with Constance to take care of him while we look for Porthos. He's feeling better, but I doubt he'll be moving too much for a while."

I nodded, "He can't be happy about that." My answer was a smirk.

"We'll stay together and go to the court." Athos said, "If Porthos is not there, we'll tell Treville immediately. If it does come to that, we may have to put out a city wide search for this burned man."

Aramis and I nodded, and we set off towards the court together.

M

Flea hadn't seen him in a few hours, but was happy to tell me that she had her guys out looking for the man who was trying to kill me.

We had walked out with instructions to punch Porthos for Flea.

As we began the city long treck back to the Garrison, something cracked behind us.

I paused and turned, looking around for what had caused the unnatural sound. We had chosen to take the backroads so we wouldn't have to deal with the afternoon market slowing us down, so I shouldn't have heard a crack like that.

It almost sounded like…. No… Who would have one here?

Unless…. D'artagnan had marks that matched that sound.

"What is it?" Aramis asked, tilting his head after picking up on my sudden alertness.

Another crack rang out, and both of my companions heard it that time.

Aramis pulled his two pistols from his belt as Athos drew his sword.

I drew my black sword and waited, looking around for anything that could have made that sound.

Then, from one of the darkened alleyways, a figure appeared. He was stout, but not really tall. I'd say he was shorter than Athos by an inch or so. But he was extremely muscular, and his sleeveless tunic did absolutely nothing to hide it. A whip was in his hand, and he cracked it against the cobblestone again, a wicked gleam in his eyes that suggested insanity.

"There you are…" He sang softly, his voice harsh and rough, like he had swallowed rocks. "Found you at last…. Death…. Death follows like the plague." He snickered.

Athos pointed his sword at the man, "Who are you?" He barked.

The man grinned, cracking his whip again. It was then that I noticed the burn marks covering both of his arms, they weren't harsh enough to limit his movements, as he proved with his whip, but they were still harshly obvious.

"Oh. I am one of many." The man said softly. "Many, many, many! People want Death's pretty head, they do. My friends… Want vengeance." The whip flexed as he twisted his wrist. "We are never alone…."

I turned, just in time to throw a knife at someone advancing on Aramis. The knife sunk deep into the strangers shoulder, and he cried out in pain. Aramis turned and fired at him, causing him to fall to the ground.

The man with the whip hardened his cruel eyes, and lashed his whip at Aramis.

I leapt in the way, refusing to let another friend meet a whiplash.

The whip curled around my arm, and my leather jacket took most of the damage. Then the man yanked, and I was sent flying forward, nearly dropping my sword in the process.

"Rogue!" Aramis shouted before his attention was stolen by shooting someone that was attacking Athos.

More people swarmed out of the alleyways, at least 10, and swarmed Athos and Aramis.

I heard one shout, "Don't kill! Injure. But no killing. Not yet. Not yet. _He_ wants the honor!"

As I tried to unravel the whip curled around my arm, I realized that nearly every single man here was burned in some way or another.

We had never checked the bodies to see if all of them were dead, just assumed they would be.

I guess it's best to never assume anything.

Just as I got myself free from the whip, the man reared back to hit me again. My arm stung as it was, so I'd have to end it quickly.

Just as I began to reach for a knife, his whiplash cracked through the air and wrapped around my ankle.

I cried out as I was jerked to the ground, and my head connected harshly to the cobblestone, making me see stars. He began to drag me towards him, all the while singing, "Oh Death. Oh Death. No money or gold command you. No man nor beast can move you. Death itself awaits the hangman's noose. Death awaits the fated noose."

"Rogue!" I heard Aramis shout, and heard him fire again before crying out in pain. I looked up to see Athos already being drug away, and Aramis dropping like a stone to the ground.

Then an arrow sliced through the whip, and a figure dropped down in front of me. A figure with a green cloak.

"Diego." I murmured, my vision darkening at the edges thanks to the hit to the head.

Someone big dropped down beside me. Joshua.

I grabbed at his arm, "Athos! Aramis! Get…" I shook my head, trying to stay awake, "Get them!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Diego fire one of his arrows at people who were coming towards us, and Eric was running the direction Athos and Aramis had been taken.

"We have to get Death out of here!" Diego shouted as he fired an arrow into someone's head.

Only five people remained, the rest had fled, including the man with the whip.

"I've got er." Joshua huffed as he picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder as if I weighed nothing more than a kitten. He bent again to retrieve my sword, then shouted, "Famine! Come on!"

Then he took off, away from Athos and Aramis, before jumping. I heard him connect to a wall before he started to run faster, all the while somehow keeping me on his shoulder.

The last thing I saw before my vision faded completely was Diego firing one more arrow, taking out one last retreating man, before sprinting behind Joshua.

M

"-Have to try." A voice said somewhere near me.

"Why? Why must we risk our lives to save them?" An annoyed voice asked, "We have what we came for."

"Harte. Enough with this attitude. It's getting annoying." The same voice from before reprimanded harshly. "They are important to Rogue. You know that! We're going to try to save her friends. It's only been half a day. We know where they are now since you followed their wagons. It'd be an easy retrieval mission for us!"

A sigh, "Fine. We'll save the stupid Musketeers. But only because Rogue, for reasons that escape me, likes them."

They were all speaking English, a language I hadn't spoken in months, but was easy to pick up.

"I didn't realize why people feared you either, Harte. But I learned why after I took the time to know you." I murmured, cracking open my eyes slowly.

A heard footsteps near me, and Joshua's happy voice crowing, "She's awake!"

I looked around with blurry vision to see my giant friend sitting on a chair beside the bed where I lay, and my other two friends on the other side, standing beside me.

Diego bent down and brushed his fingers over the back of my head and I winced, flinching as pain assaulted me. Diego frowned, "Stay still, _mi amiga_. You hit your head fairly hard against the road."

I ignored the pain and looked up at Harte, who looked happy I was awake, but also like he'd swallowed a lemon.

I smirked at him, "Why the stupid look?" I asked innocently.

He scowled at me, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I snapped my fingers, "Ah, you're right, that's your normal look."

Diego barked a laugh, and Joshua bellowed with laughter, clapping me on the back.

Harte sighed, before smiling at me. "You haven't changed one bit, have you?"

I tilted my head, "No, I have. I'm more mature than I was three years ago. Also, we _are_ going to get my friends back, right?"

Eric sighed, and the other two gave him a matching look and he nodded, "….Yes. We'll save your friends… The big one is also there. If the bandits words were anything to go by."

"Porthos." I murmured, frowning. So D'artagnan was the only one safe. That's a first I'm sure.

"Then you'll return to England with us." Eric continued.

I shook my head, "I told you earlier. I won't. As much as I love you three, my home is in Paris. Besides, do you know what'll happen to me if I go back to England?"

Joshua shook his head with a fond grin, "Did something, did you?"

I smirked, "Maybe. But my head is scheduled for the chopping block the moment I return. Public menace number one, that's me."

Eric tilted his head at me, "I was under the impression you weren't scared of death?"

"Can't be scared of myself, now can I?" I asked with a smirk. Eric gave me a flat look so I continued, "I'm not scared. But my home is _here."_ I stressed.

Eric sighed, "We'll discuss it later. Right now, we need a plan to rescue the Musketeers."

I nodded, "Before we do anything though, I'd like to get my other weapons. Right now I just have my daggers and my sword."

Diego looked up, "Oh, I took the liberty of going into your current lodging and grabbing your weapons bag. Relax, I didn't grab anything else." He hastened to say, holding his hands up.

I shook my head, "I don't think I want to know how you knew where to look to begin with. But how did you get past Constance?"

Diego tilted his head, "Do you mean the spitfire woman with red hair? She was too caught up in your injured comrade to notice me at all."

I smirked, "Those two are the most oblivious people I have ever met when it comes to love." I said, shaking my head. "But, I suppose, thank you for getting my weapons. What time is it anyway?"

Joshua looked out the window, "Sundown. You've been out for most of the afternoon, we couldn't wake you ourselves, so Diego patched you up and we waited."

I nodded, swinging my legs off the side of the bed and lurching to my feet. I swayed slightly, before regaining my balance.

"Weapons?" I asked.

Diego pointed to my bag near the door, and I walked over to it. He had also grabbed my cloak, which was both creepy and thoughtful of him. Creepy because I had left my cloak in Aramis' room.

While Eric told us his plan, I got my weapons on. I put on the leather bracers, which I hadn't worn in at least a year, and began clipping the knives to the edges.

"Rogue, do you have any bombs on you?" Eric asked suddenly as I was clipping the last knife to the bracer.

I looked up and tilted my head, "Well, I have a few smoke bombs. But I honestly haven't had the materials or time to make by explosives. I might have one or two left." I kneeled down and began rooting through the bag.

Diego sighed, "Did I jostle a bag with explosives in it?"

"Um…. Two." I said, pulling out the two small charges. "But don't worry, it would have just burned your hand if you were wearing gloves."

Diego pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. I shot him a grin as I put my strikers in my bracers as well, followed by the small smoke bombs.

My cutlass was still attached to my saddle, and my bow and quiver were still in my room, but I did have my two flintlocks, as well as a bag of ammunition, so I should be alright.

I tied the cloak over my shoulders and stood up, my weapons bag now empty.

Eric was done with telling us the whole sneaky plan (We'd go to the place he'd seen, get my friends out, kill the guy who was trying to kill me, and get out before any of his men saw us. Eric saw at least 15, but only 10 of them looked burned in any way.), so I piped up, "You know, we should tell Treville. He can send backup too."

Eric shook his head, "No. It won't require the military to get involved. I will save your Musketeer friends, but I don't want to draw unnecessary attention to us." I frowned and he continued, "We can handle this on our own. It's 15 people, against us. It won't be too difficult."

My frown deepened, but I shrugged, conceding his point. "Very well. But you might like Treville."

"We'll find out later. Also, it would take too much time to organize a fleet of men. We may be racing time. He abducted your friends to torture them, so he could get to you. He's shown that he isn't above killing." Diego piped up.

I nodded, my heart racing, "Alright. Alright. I see your point. So, are you three ready to go? Cause I am."

Eric nodded, swinging his cloak over his shoulders, "Yes. Diego's already snuck your horse out of the stables, and he's saddled ready to go, as are ours. Let's move."

With that, we all headed for the door.

M

The 'super secret' base that Eric had found was right on the edge of Paris, near the forest line, and looked like an old meat market. I didn't really like the look of it, but swung off my horse and tied him to a tree inside the forest, as did my companions, so they wouldn't be seen.

They still had the same horses as before, but Diego's and Joshua's were more trained for combat now, if their words were anything to go by.

Eric flicked his hand to the left, and we followed him to the back of the building. It was past nightfall at this point, so sneaking around should be easy.

Then again, Eric's cloak shone like a badly lit torch in the half-light because apparently, he still liked the gold color.

Eric opened a small door and peaked his head inside, before raising his hand and creeping inside.

We followed him slowly, making no noise, and Joshua shut the door behind us.

The inside smelled horrible, like many an animal had met it's end here. I wrinkled my nose, but followed Diego through the darkness.

I could barely see the other two, much I could make out Eric clearly. Apparently his confidence had not gone down in the three years since I'd seen him last.

Eric paused beside a door, and motioned for us to come closer.

Once I neared it, I could hear voices coming from lower down the hall.

"Where would Death be?!" A scream rang out. "Tell me or one of you will get whipped! I'm done playing games with you!" It sounded like the man in the alleyway, that night when I was still playing the Countess.

"Sorry my friend, but I don't know what you're talking about." Aramis' voice rang true, if a bit tired, through the air.

I tightened my grip on my sword and Eric shook his head at me.

"Very well then, smart mouth. Go ahead." The man said to someone else.

I heard the crack of a whip, and before I could do anything, I heard the whip connect with a body. Aramis grunted in pain, but wasn't more vocal. Porthos was for him though.

"Don't touch him!" He roared, and I heard the rattle of chains as he struggled.

"Again." Came the command.

The whip cracked a second time, and this time Aramis whimpered.

"We don't know!" Athos shouted.

"Then you'd best start. Again."

I couldn't take it anymore, I knew I was supposed to wait for Eric's signal, but I ignored it and kicked the door down. I rushed into the hall, throwing a smoke bomb at the crowd of people gathered around another wooden door, then forced my way into said door, where the crack of whip against the ground was heard.

I barely processed the sight in front of me, a man with a half burned face standing to one side, the whip guy from earlier, another guard that had a burned arm, and my three friends sitting near the wall, and Aramis' stomach bleeding from the whip lashes, before I was lunging in the way of the whip.

The whip cracked against my stomach, leaving a bloody trail along it, but I didn't buckle in pain. Not even a whimper passed my lips. Compared to a cat-o-nine-tails, that was nothing.

The burned man gasped in surprise, and I heard my three friends fighting his goons outside.

"Shut the door!" He commanded the guard, and the man quickly stepped forward, slamming the door shut, and putting a heavy concrete block in front of it.

"So, you show up. Thought you would. What took you so long?" The burned man sneered.

"Had to convince myself that the idiot, you, was actually alive, and I wasn't just seeing an ugly idiot." I sneered back.

The man with the whip shouted in outrage, and lashed his whip at me again. Porthos cried out in alarm, pulling against his manacles, and Athos shouted at me to move.

But I stood my ground and brought my arm up. The whip wrapped around it, but this time I was ready. Before he could jerk me towards him, I brought my arm lower to the ground, grabbed the whip with my hand, wincing as I realized that the whip was coated with 1) Aramis' blood, and 2) poison.

Once the whip was low enough to the ground, I stepped on it, which made the man stumble forward. The moment he stumbled forward, I jerked the whip out of his hand, grabbed the handle, and cracked the end of it against his shoulder.

He howled in pain and staggered away from me. "Doesn't feel so good, does it?" I taunted, cracking the whip against the ground.

I had never fought with a whip before, too caught up in old memories to touch one, so I threw the whip off to the side, refusing to touch it any longer. I would have loved to return the favor of what he did to D'artagnan, but I didn't like whips. So I'd use a knife.

Diego had coated a few of mine with his specially made poison, so it'd be a better way anyway.

Speaking of, I could feel the poison sapping at my strength in both my hand, and my stomach. My stomach was worse, since that was where the whip had actually sliced through skin, but my hand was bleeding too.

And if I felt like this, how did Aramis feel?

I snuck a look behind him while I drew my longsword, and he was pale, but smiling at me.

I nodded to him, then tilted my body slightly, moving my hip to face Aramis.

He and Athos had ropes binding them, instead of manacles like Porthos had, so he should be able to get what I was trying to tell him.

The whip man slunk behind the burned one, who was honestly making me sick to look at, and the guard moved back to the center of the room.

The burned man spread his arms, grinning grotesquely at me, "Don't you see what you caused, Death? They wrote songs about your bravery, but they never said how much pain you caused. The bombs you threw, the fire you started. You did this to me. And I want you to suffer." He sneered.

I wrinkled my nose dramatically, watching his two companions warily. "Well, you're already making me suffer. I mean, when was the last time you cared about personal hygiene?"

I heard Aramis snort behind me, and Athos sighed. I felt something move on my belt, and mentally sighed in relief that Aramis had understood what I wanted him to do.

The burned man scowled at me, making his features twist in a horribly grotesque way. "Still as annoying as ever."

"Still as ugly as ever." I fired back, swaying slightly, trying to keep my eye on all three of my opponents. Shouldn't the others be done by now with their task? Joshua could easily break down the door if he tried.

I heard gunfire outside the door, but tuned it out.

The burned man narrowed his good eye at me, the other covered with an eyepatch, before flicking his wrists and commanding, "Get him."

The two men lunged at me, one had a sword, and the other was going for his whip.

I raised my sword and positioned my feet like Athos had taught me, and still gave Aramis access to my belt.

Then my opponents sword slammed into mine, and my arm began to shake with the strain of keeping him back.


	26. Chapter 26

I concentrated on not allowing my feet to move as the bigger man put his whole body weight into the shove.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man with the whip retrieving his weapon, Porthos struggling against his chains, and Athos starting to saw through his bindings with one of my black knives.

I couldn't see Aramis since he was directly behind me, but I hoped he was still conscious.

My stomach burned with both the effort of staying upright and not allowed myself to move, and the poison coursing through me.

Aramis had gotten at least two lashes with the poisoned whip that I knew of, so I hoped beyond hope he'd be alright.

"Straighten yourself!" Athos barked as my back began to bend backwards.

I pushed against my opponent again, and when he shifted his weight, my foot slid back.

My speed was the greatest strength I had other than stealth. Right now stealth wouldn't do me any good, and neither would my hidden weapons. Both hands were on the hilt of my sword, so I couldn't throw a dagger unless I wanted to get slashed.

But if I didn't let go of one hand, the man with the whip would hit me again, he was already rearing back to lash at me.

The burned man was approaching with a small dagger on my right, so I was pinned at every angle.

However, Aramis was hidden behind me completely, my cloak shielding him from even Athos. So if he could just hurry….

I knew that if I fell now, all three of them would die. Right now, it was one for all. And if that one fell, all would die.

My foot had already slipped, so my opponent just needed to move a little bit more and he'd have me.

So, I let go with one hand, causing his sword to come dangerously close to my chest, and flicked my wrist at the burned man.

A dagger shot out of my bracer and struck him in the neck, and he went down with a bloody gurgle. Hopefully he'd stay dead this time.

My opponent bellowed in rage, and a whip lashed around my open arm, yanking it towards its master. Which crossed my arms at a painful angle, and sliced my already injured hand open more.

I was going to have to make a choice. Dislocate my shoulder, or allow myself to be skewered.

Fortunately, Aramis saved me yet again.

I felt him kick my ankle once, so I leapt to the side, towards the whip master, causing my opponents sword to slice open my bicep, and gave Aramis easy access.

A shot rang through the air, and smoke curled from behind me as Aramis fired my flintlock into the man with the sword.

The injury began bleeding sluggishly from his forehead, and he was dead before he hit the ground.

I dropped my sword as the whip master yanked me towards him, then pointed my hand at him and flicked my wrist.

Another dagger shot out at him, and hit him dead in the chest. Then a black dagger sailed at him from Athos, and hit him in the neck.

"That was for my protégée." Athos said smugly as the man slumped to the ground.

I quickly unraveled the burning whip from my arm and hand and turned, checking on Aramis.

Aramis was staring at everything in a slight daze, but my black flintlock was clasped protectively in his curled fingers, and my ammunition bag was sitting on his bent knee.

I saw three marks from the whip on his torso, two running down his chest, and one on his stomach, but other than that, he was mostly unharmed. Expect of course, for his obvious concussion.

His wrists were unbound though, and rubbed raw from the harsh rope.

Athos was moving now, trying to get Porthos' manacles unlocked.

I whistled at him to get his attention and threw him my lock pick set. He caught it with a small nod to me, then turned back to Porthos.

I kneeled beside Aramis, gently taking my gun and ammunition from him. I clasped his shoulder gently, "You alright?"

He focused sluggishly at me, before nodding, "I think I will be."

His tunic was ripped because of the whip lashes, and his jacket and cloak were missing. It was freezing in this room, and I didn't mind the cold, so I took of my own jacket and cloak.

I eased him into my leather jacket, which was apparently warm since he immediately burrowed into it, then slung my cloak over his shoulders.

Before I could lift him to his feet, the door burst open, and Aramis had taken my loaded flintlock from my belt and pointed it over my shoulder before I could even move.

"Well, nice to know your reflexes are still good." I muttered sarcastically, turning to see Joshua holding his hands up in surrender. "You can lower the pistol, Aramis. That's the Horseman of War."

Aramis nodded, and slowly put the pistol back into my belt, keeping his suddenly steady eyes on Joshua as he stepped into the room.

Joshua looked at the three dead bodies, looked at me, then looked at Porthos and Athos, who were still trying to get the manacles off.

"Help them please, and stop staring." I asked as I went back to my task of getting Aramis to his feet.

I heard Joshua cross the room with a muttered, "Aye."

I got Aramis to his feet, though he was leaning heavily against me, just as Diego and Eric stepped into the room.

"The rest of the building is clear, but I suggest leaving as soon as possible." Diego started with before he looked around the room. "My word. I suppose you are Death, aren't you?" He noted after kicking the man with the whip lightly.

"Not just me. Athos and Aramis had a crack at them too." I supplied as Aramis stumbled slightly.

Eric crossed the room and kneeled beside the burned man. He twisted his mouth in disgust, "He's dead this time. But Diego, perhaps you best not pray for this one's forgiveness."

Aramis scoffed, "I wasn't going to." He said, "He broke my rosary."

Diego looked up in alarm, "He did? Well, no. He can rot for all I care. Why would he break a rosary? What did the Catholic church ever do to him?"

Aramis and Diego looked at each other for a moment, before trading matching smiles. "I like him." Aramis informed me, turning his head lightly so his breath ghosted over my ear.

I snickered as Porthos finally was able to rise to his feet to stare at Joshua face to face, "Good. I thought you might. I think Joshua and Porthos will get along swimmingly as well."

Both giant bear-men nodded to me, but moved to stand on opposite sides of the room. Eric and Athos nodded to each other, but stayed away.

"Diego wasn't joking around when he said we need to get out of here. Before we managed to kill all of them, they lit a fire. So we need to get out now." Eric commanded, turning on his heel and walking out the door.

Diego and Joshua followed him, then Aramis and I, with Athos and Porthos bringing up the rear. Once we got into the hall, the smell of burning wood assaulted my nose, and smoke danced down it towards us.

We headed back the same way we had come inside, and once we got to the door, I could hear the fire crackling behind us.

I rushed out the door faster than perhaps was necessary, but I did not want to put Aramis near that fire. Not when I could get him out.

Thunderclouds loomed above our heads as we made our way to where our horses were at, and I was reminded of the situation that started this whole mess. The rain had put the fire out then too.

We got to the horses fairly fast, and Porthos helped Aramis sit behind me on my horse.

Diego leapt on behind Joshua, and allowed Porthos and Athos to have his horse. It was certainly big enough for both of them.

Eric spurred his horse away from the now fiery building, and we followed him back to town as people began to flock towards the building with buckets of water from a nearby stream.

M

We rode to Aramis' house, and Joshua offered to take the horses to a nearby stable, Eric going with him.

Athos opened the door, favoring his left side which I'd have to look at soon, and we staggered inside.

I think the only one not injured among the five of us was Diego. Because even Porthos had injuries along his wrists where he had tugged against unforgiving metal.

Constance came bustling down the stairs to see the commotion, and when she saw Porthos first, she scowled and said, "About time you lot came back! I thought I was going to have to tie D'artagnan to the bed to keep him from going after you four!" Then she looked past him and paled. "Oh."

Athos pulled her aside and began to explain what had happened while Porthos helped me get Aramis up the stairs and to his room. As we passed D'artagnan's temporary room, he looked up and saw us hobbling by.

"Guys…? What happened?" He cried, then tried to get to his feet.

I nodded to Porthos and he walked into the room, pushing D'artagnan gently down on the bed and began to explain.

Diego and I got Aramis onto his bed, and once he was settled I vanished into my room to get my med kit, which I knew would have the necessary tools, and threw a new tunic over my head instead of the ripped one.

When I got back, Diego nodded to me as he sped past me saying, "I'll warm up some water. Get him comfortable for now."

I nodded in reply and let him move past me, then walked into Aramis' room.

Diego had gotten his boots off, and my cloak. But other than that, he was still dressed.

I walked over to him and his eyes fluttered open sluggishly as he looked at me. "Hello." He murmured.

I gave him a smile as I set my bag down on his nightstand, "Hey. Let's get you out of that jacket, eh?"

"If you wanted to see me undressed, you just had to ask." He bantered as I pulled my jacket off him.

I snorted, "You wish." I replied lightly.

I lifted the tattered remains of his shirt off of him, having seen him shirtless too many times to be awkward, and winced when I saw the angry whiplashes adorning his chest.

"That bad, huh?" He asked tiredly.

I smirked, "Don't be so dramatic." I chided playfully, though my heart was beginning to fill with worry, I had no idea what kind of poison was on the end of that whip, though I was feeling its affects myself. I didn't know if its only purpose was to cause pain, or kill.

I checked him over for any other injuries, and found nothing but bruises everywhere, besides his torn wrists anyway.

I gently probed the back of his head, and he winced, flinching away from my touch as my fingers hit a bit of dried blood. "Sorry." I murmured gently, probing a bit softer. "Do you have a headache?" Aramis nodded and I continued, "Feeling sick? Blurry vision?"

He nodded again, "Yes and yes. Athos got hit too. You need to check on him."

"I will. But right now, you are my main concern. So be still." I commanded softly.

"How the roles reverse, hmm?" Aramis asked with a light laugh.

I nodded with a smirk, "Yep. But soon enough you can go mother hen on the others."

Diego returned then, with a pot of water and rags.

"Do you have him?" He asked me, taking one look at both of us before looking back at me. After I nodded he smiled grimly, "Alright. I'll take care of the other three."

Before Aramis could start telling Diego what he should do, Diego vanished from the room.

Aramis furrowed his brow and muttered, "That was rude. He didn't even ask for the previous doctor's advice."

"Would you?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow as I cleaned out his wrists.

Aramis hissed and shook his head, "Probably not."

"Then you can't say a word." I teased.

He huffed, then winced again as I spread a cooling paste over his injured wrists. "What is that stuff?" He asked, wrinkling his nose at the over powering sweet smell that almost made me sneeze.

"A concoction I learned a few years ago. It fights of infection, cools the fire of pain, and helps the injury heal faster." I explained.

I wrapped his wrist in clean white bandages, then repeated the action for the other one.

Done with his wrists, I picked up a warm, water soaked, rag and said, "This is the hard part." I held out my free hand to him, and after staring at it for a moment, he took it.

Then I began to clean the whiplashes, digging out any dirt that had gotten in the injuries, as he clutched my hand hard enough to break it. He didn't let a sound of pain cross his lips, but he was biting his lip hard enough to break skin.

I finished as quickly as I could, and once I was done he released the death grip he had on my hand and panted harshly.

I put the dirty rag on the ground, and picked up another jar from my bag. This one was a remedy I had learned in Ireland that had natural herbs in it that killed most types of poison, and numbed the pain with honey. If I mixed it with a concoction that burned, but killed infection and poison, then hopefully it would wipe out whatever had been in the poison. And the pain it was causing.

I spread it as gently as I could over Aramis' injuries, though he had started to bite his lip again, groaning in pain quietly.

When I was finished, Aramis' face was too pale for my liking, and he was breathing heavily. I cleaned off the injury on the back of his head, then leaned back.

"I'll be back with some water for you. Will you be alright?" I asked, standing.

He nodded, "Yeah. Yeah. Just…." A groan as the painful remedy hit him, "Check on everyone first."

I nodded, then walked quickly out the door to steady my breathing. I couldn't tell if my heart was beating so painfully fast because of the poison in my own system, or the ache of knowing I caused Aramis that pain.

Once I steadied my breathing, and gotten the pain under control, I walked through the house.

I peeked in on D'artagnan first, and found Athos slumped in a chair near his bedside, Constance sitting in a chair at the corner knitting, Porthos sitting at the foot of the bed, and D'artagnan sleeping on his stomach, face void of pain in his sleep.

Constance looked up when she heard me and asked quietly, "How's Aramis?"

Athos looked up at this, and Porthos cracked an eye open.

"He'll be fine." I told them, and saw them all relax slightly. "He just needs a lot of sleep, and recovery. But he'll be fine."

"And you?" Athos asked lowly, "We did see you get struck with a whip too."

I shifted slightly, hiding my injured hand behind me subtly, "I'm okay. I'll doctor it once I've gotten Aramis some water. Where'd Diego go?" I asked, changing the subject.

Athos frowned slightly, but replied, "Kitchen."

I nodded, then asked, "And you two? How are you? And how's D'artagnan?"

Porthos shrugged, "We're fine. Pup'll be fine too. Diego put some paste on his back, then gave him some leaves to chew and he was out like a light."

I thought about what that could've been before nodding, "Oh, yeah I could see why he would give him those. They're natural painkillers, and they also act as a sedative. I should probably give some to Aramis too."

Athos nodded, "Can we see him?"

I tilted my head, "Yeah. I'm sure he'd be happy to talk to you. He might still be awake, so go right in."

As Porthos and Athos slightly got to their feet, and continued down the hall to the kitchen.


	27. Chapter 27

When I got to the kitchen, I found not only Diego, but Joshua and Eric, sitting at the table, talking in low tones.

They looked up when I walked inside and Diego asked, "How's your friends?"

"They're all okay." I replied, leaning against the counter and crossing my arms. "Thank you, by the way, for taking care of the three of them."

He smiled at me, "Of course. Aramis?"

"He'll be fine. He needs plenty of sleep though." I said tiredly.

"You look like you could use it too." Eric noted, standing to walk over to me.

I shrugged, "I'll sleep after Aramis does. I'll need to monitor him tonight."

Diego sighed and shook his head, "What about your injuries?"

I shrugged again, "I can take care of them later."

"Not if the poison kills you." Diego replied wryly, standing and pointing to his previously occupied chair. "I smelled it all over Aramis earlier. I assume it was from the whip both of you got struck by. Sit."

With a sigh, and a pointed look from Eric, I crossed the room and sat down.

Diego opened his small med bag and said, "Josh, get some water for me, would you?"

Joshua nodded and stood, lumbering through the quint kitchen to poor some hot water into a bowl.

As he completed his task, Eric sat down beside me, and Diego pulled a chair in front of me. He pulled my injured hand into his lap and began untying the wrist bracer.

Joshua set the steaming bowl on the table with a few rags and, after nodding his thanks, Diego began washing out the injury.

I hissed as he began digging through the tender injury, getting out any dirt that might have collected there.

My palm was sliced, and the mark went all the way around my hand and over my knuckle. The injury wasn't deep, but it would still scar because of the poison.

"See? Had you let me take care of this sooner, instead of putting it off, it wouldn't hurt so much." Diego chided softly.

"Had to take care of Aramis." I panted before going silent again, trying to keep the pain in.

Eric's hand cupped the back of my neck, offering silent support. He was warm, and comforting, so I leaned back slightly into him. "Maybe next time, listen when the plan is to wait for the signal." He rebuked gently.

"Yeah. I get it. But my friend was getting hurt. I couldn't really wait much longer." I forced out, trying not to whimper as Diego began pushing medicinal paste into the injury.

"Also, while Diego has you pinned and you can't run away. We still have to talk." Eric continued.

"I'm staying here." I said quickly, before biting my lip in pain.

"We know." Eric sighed, "We've realized that we can't take you away from here."

Joshua nodded, "Yeah. I saw how fast Aramis was to defend you, and Athos is very protective of you, so is Porthos. They've made it clear they won't back down on the matter."

"So, we've agreed to stay in France, but we won't force you to stay with us. We'll occasionally grab you if we find a mission that we need you on, but mostly we'll explore France and pick up odd jobs." Diego said before murmuring, "Normally whip lashes shouldn't be wrapped. But this one would be better wrapped."

He began wrapping it as Eric picked up where he had left off, "So, you can stay with the Musketeers. But you are still one of us." His hand began rubbing soothing circles at the base of my neck as Diego picked up my shirt and began cleaning out the injury on my stomach. "Never forget that you are a Horseman."

I nodded, "I wouldn't for anything. It's a part of me. I'm sorry I can't go with you, but…"

"You belong here." Eric finished. "I'm beginning to understand that. But we won't vanish. That I can promise you. We'll visit as often as we can."

I smiled at him, "You have changed, Eric. In a good way. Thank you." Then I gasped in pain as Diego hit a particularly sore spot. "Ouch." I breathed as I hung my head, sucking in deep breaths.

"Oops. Sorry. I'll be gentler with the paste, I promise." His apologetic voice reached my ears.

I occurred to me then that we were speaking English, and had been the entire time.

"You guys do realize you are in France, and will have to speak French now, right?" I asked as Diego began to spread the past on my injury.

Eric sighed and his jaw tightened, "Yes. We know. The annoying language isn't the easiest in the world. But, we can all speak it."

"Then why aren't we now?" I asked.

"Because we've got company in the stairwell." Joshua answered simply.

"Athos can understand English." I said simply, which elicited a muttered curse from Eric.

Athos chuckled from behind the door and pushed it open. His blue eyes twinkled with unexpected mischief, and I smirked at him, causing him to roll his eyes at me.

"Good to know you won't try kidnapping her anymore." Athos said in, predictably, flawless English.

Eric scowled at him, removing his hand from my neck, "Would have been nice to know you could understand us all along."

Athos shrugged, "It is not my fault you assume things about me."

Diego chuckled as he lowered my shirt, finished with his task. "Athos, will you make sure Rogue takes care of her injuries?"

Athos dipped his head in answer, so the three men stood.

"Good. We'll be off then." Eric commanded, causing Diego and Joshua to grab their things.

I leapt to my feet, "Leaving so soon?" I asked, a bit sad to see them go.

Joshua captured me in a warm hug and said, "Yeah. Paris ain't our thing. But we'll visit you soon! Don't look so down." He chuckled at me and ruffled my hair before stepping towards the door and allowing Diego to carefully wrap his arms around my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes and tightened the hug, "I won't break." I murmured, drawing a light laugh from him.

"Oh, I know. But that doesn't stop me from caring."

He pulled away and walked to Athos, extending his hand.

Eric walked in front of me as Athos accepted the offered hand and shook it.

Eric wrapped me a in a hesitant hug, then pulled away quickly, bowing lightly. "We shall see you soon. Recover for now."

Then he walked over to Athos and stood straighter, "Take care of her. Or you will have not only me after you, but those two as well." He pointed at Diego and Joshua, who each gave Athos chilling smiles.

Athos merely blinked at him in disinterest, "I always planned on taking care of her. Have a pleasant journey."

Knowing when they were dismissed, the three brothers waved to me once more, before vanishing into the cold night air.

The door slammed closed behind them, and I stood staring after them until Athos moved beside me.

"You alright?"

"I don't know."

"Will you be?"

"Probably."

"Sleep?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"I agree. Come."

Then he turned and led me up the stairs.

He branched off into D'artagnan's room; and after setting a glass of water down on Aramis' nightstand and grabbing my med bag, I walked back into my own room.

I shed my weapons quickly, then my boots followed. I fell onto my bed, facing the ceiling, and closed my eyes. I was asleep before I knew it.


	28. Chapter 28

It was two nights after the mess that left all of us injured, and Constance had moved D'artagnan back to her home. Athos and Porthos had gone back to their own lodgings, leaving Aramis and I alone again.

Athos had explained everything to Treville, smoothed over his anger at not being told, and expertly accepted Treville's order for all of us not to show up to the Garrison for at least two weeks until we were completely healed. The fire that had started in the old building had completely turned it to ash, luckily the people surrounding it had put the fire out before it could spread completely relatively easy. We knew that the man behind it was dead, and according to the other Horsemen, everyone else should be as well. So we could relax.

And I _had_ been fast asleep, until a heard a shout.

I was on my feet faster than I probably should have been, and winced harshly as pain assaulted me. The cold wood stung my bare feet slightly, and the chilly breeze blowing through my open window cut through my thin tunic and pants easily. I shivered and looked around blearly, wondering what had jarred me awake. And how the dagger that was normally on my nightstand was in my hand.

Then another strangled shout rang through the air and I bolted out of my room and down the hall.

I flung Aramis' bedroom door open, expected an enemy, only to find Aramis tossing around in his bed, face pale and drawn in fear and guilt, and his sheets trapping his legs with how tangled they were.

I sighed, lowering my dagger and setting it on his desk, before closing the window that was blowing cold air inside.

Aramis muttered, "Savoy." Lowly and I sat on the bed beside him, reaching towards him to brush his hair away from his face.

He twisted towards my hand, and pressed into it, his cries lessening to whimpers.

I had frightened him just last night, screaming about a fire in the house, so it was only even. I had been more frightened though, when I saw him out of his bed and sitting in mine last night.

I sighed, and pulled my hand away to straighten his sheets. But he surprised me by surging upwards, wrapping his arms around me, and pressing his face to my neck. Seeming to hide from the world.

"Rogue?" His voice asked.

"Yeah." I murmured back, my arms rising to wrap around his shoulders, one hand beginning to card through his soft hair.

"Sorry for waking you." He murmured against my collarbone, pulling me further onto the bed with his arms locked around me.

"No need for apologies. Can I fix your blankets now?"

He nodded, but didn't pull away. I sighed, reaching down and straightening his blankets out without looking down at them. But I only succeeded in tangling them not only on his legs, but mine as well.

Aramis smirked against my skin before pulling away and looking down at the tangled mess around us.

His skin was cold to the touch, and I knew mine was warm. We were polar opposites, he and I. One feared the cold the other adored, and one feared the warmth the other needed. Maybe that's why we offered each other so much comfort.

"You made a mess." Aramis teased me and I huffed.

"You try to fix blankets without looking." I muttered back.

"I have." He said with a suggestive wink, "Numerous times."

I rolled my eyes, "Good for you. Prince Charming. You want me to leave now that you're awake?"

He tilted his head, he was a lot less pale now, but still shaky. "Hmm. No." He finally said with a grin.

"So am I being held captive then?"

"Basically." Came his reply, before he pulled me down so we were lying on our sides, facing each other, in his large bed.

Then he reached down with one hand and straightened his blankets, pulling them over us.

He rolled onto his back and patted the space right next to him.

"Won't I hurt you?" I asked, mindful of his still tender injuries.

He rolled his eyes, "I won't break. Get over here."

I huffed, aware that I was usually the one who said that, and scooted closer to him.

He wrapped an arm behind me, and tugged me closer. I lost my balance and threw my arm over him to try and regain my balance.

He huffed with a grin and captured my hand in his, keeping it stretched over his stomach, before I could move it. "That's better. Now, go to sleep."

He closed his eyes with a small smirk, and with a small huff if indignation, I closed my eyes with a smile.

M

I woke the next day to a light tickling sensation on my side, right above my hip.

I didn't open my eyes, but I focused on the sensation. With a mental start, I realized that it was Aramis, drawing patterns on my skin. His hand had slipped underneath my shirt slightly, and he was just moving his finger in random shapes above my hip.

"Aramis." I murmured.

"Hmm?" Came his sleepy reply.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

His finger paused for a moment, before continuing to trace the light patterns on my skin, "I'm not entirely sure. Would you like me to stop?"

"….. No."

"Then why ask at all?" He asked me, laughter evident in his tired voice.

"Because I was confused why you're doing it to me. But it feels kind of good."

He hummed, and I could see a smile on his face without having to open my eyes. "Then I won't stop."

The sunlight was warm on my back, and Aramis was no longer like ice like he was last night, instead he was warm, and I felt impossibly safe right here, with my arm slung over his chest and my head pillowed partially by his bicep and partially on his soft pillows. His head was curled partially over mine, and his nose was pressed against my hair, his beard near my ear.

One of his legs had pinned one of mine, and I was comfortable and warm.

"What time is it?" I murmured against his shoulder.

He yawned, "Don't know. Don't care. I'm not really inclined to move right now."

"Neither am I. But had to ask."

"Why?"

"Are we expecting any of our friends over today?"

"I imagine not. D'artagnan has the wonderful Constance to coo over him all day, Athos will have snuck into the Garrison and is probably helping Treville right now with Treville sighing but secretly liking the help, and Porthos is either with Flea, or with a game of cards."

"Then do we have to move at all?"

"Well, normally, when I stay in bed with someone all day, we do other activities beside sleep." He purred teasingly.

"Hmph. You wish."

"Aw, you hurt me, Rogue. Truly."

"I feel so bad about it." I muttered, snuggling further into his warm embrace. "But I'm still tired. Your shout last night nearly gave me a heart attack, I woke up on my feet, with my dagger somehow in my hand and swinging at unseen enemies."

His chest rumbled with light laughter, "My apologies. Had no clue you were such a scaredy kit." His hand danced along my side, tracing bigger patterns as he spoke.

Then he bowed his head further over mine, tightening his arm around me, and his hand still clasped in mine, "But thank you for chasing off my nightmare."

"Hmm. You're welcome. By the way, what's Savoy?" He tensed and I hastened to say, "We don't have to talk about it now. If you don't want to."

He drew in a ragged breath and I tightened my fingers around his, provided silent comfort, and he kissed the top of my head in thanks. "No. If we're staying here all day anyway, we might as well talk… But, I'll only tell you if you tell me something of your past as well. Perhaps where you got these scars." His finger began to trace one of the scars left by the cat-o-nine-tails.

"Deal." I murmured, shivering slightly as he traced the lines.

With that, story time began, and I learned the horror that was Savoy. In return, I told him how I got the marks, and how sorry I was he now had whip lashes to partly match mine.

M

By the time we finished with our stories, the sun was hot against my neck, and I guessed it was at least noon.

"Perhaps we had best get food?" Aramis suggested, his voice shaking slightly.

I nodded against his shoulder, "Sounds good."

But neither of us moved, until I sighed and pulled away from him. Sitting up.

He reluctantly released my hand, and let his arm drop to the bed.

I stretched and looked out the closed window, where the sun had risen high in the sky.

I froze when Aramis' fingers traced the scars from the whip that started on my right shoulder where my sleeve had slipped down.

He sat up in bed behind me and set his chin on my shoulder, looked out the window with a sleepy brown gaze. "It's pretty out there." I commented.

"Yes, but I've seen prettier things." He murmured.

I chuckled, "Dramatic this morning, aren't you?"

He yawned, "Someone has to be."

I rolled my eyes, reaching back to ruffle his already messy hair before standing up and padding out of the room on bare feet.

M

I wasn't able to get dressed as quickly as I'd like, what with the injured arm that hadn't needed stitches, but I still had wrapped tightly because it hurt and could get infected, and the whip lashes. My wrapped hand throbbed, but not as much as my stomach.

The tunic was probably the worst thing to get on, even the jacket wasn't that difficult.

When I was finally dressed, I strapped my sword to my belt and flipped my hat onto my head.

I walked into the hall, and waited, leaning against the wall, until Aramis stepped out.

He was dressed completely, but he held himself funny, no doubt hurting as much, if not more, than I was.

"We could have stayed in bed for the rest of the day." Aramis complained, walking over to me, "We s _hould_ have."

I laughed, ignoring the pain it sparked, as we walked down the stairs, "Yes, but food."

He tilted his head before conceding, "Yes, food _is_ important."

I snickered and he slung his arm over my shoulder, wincing slightly. "Come on! I can't even do this!" He whined. "Being injured….." He shook his head dramatically.

I subtly dipped my shoulder towards him so he wouldn't stretch his injury too much and smirked, "So sorry for your pain."

He gave me a flat look, "I can tell." He pulled his arm away from my shoulder as we walked out the door, his cloak swishing behind him as I followed him out.


	29. Chapter 29

_No one's POV:_

The four Musketeers and Rogue ran through the forest, being followed by bandits a short ways away.

They didn't have their horses that particular day, because Aramis had suggested a 'refreshing walk in the autumn weather', a short distance from Paris' gates.

All they really had were a few bags, and their weapons. Yet the bandits had gotten it in their heads that the Musketeers held something important.

It had been 2 months since they had been attacked by Rogue's old enemy, and since then they had gone through recovery together. Today both D'artagnan and Aramis had felt well enough to go gallivanting off into the wilderness, as Porthos had so fondly put it.

But now that they were running, Porthos was second guessing letting Aramis pull him away from his cardgame to 'enjoy the last days of autumn before snow hits.'. Enjoy the colors they were, but enjoying the locals? Far from it.

Athos pointed to a large tree that had enough foliage to hide all of them, and would be relatively easy to climb if they managed to get to the lower branches. Which were at least 10 feet from the ground.

Rogue and D'artagnan made it there first, being the fastest runners of the group, and Rogue just sprinted up the tree, jumping the last few feet until she could hook her hands around the branch. She yanked herself up and kneeled on the branch, reaching down to grab D'artagan and haul him up to her branch.

Porthos practically threw Aramis into the tree with a boost, and D'artagnan bent down and snagged Athos hand.

As D'artagnan helped Athos get onto another branch, Rogue and Aramis hauled Porthos up to the lowest branch.

Once Porthos had the branch in his arm, Rogue jumped to her feet and began to climb through the branches, higher and higher, as agile as a cat, with D'artagnan following quickly behind her.

As Porthos struggled to a get to a sturdier branch that would hold his weight, he muttered, "Bloody show offs."

Aramis grinned at him before following them, and Athos stayed behind to ensure Porthos would get to a sturdy branch.

Once Porthos had found a thick, sturdy branch, he planted himself there and wrapped his arms as far as he could around the tree trunk.

Athos went a bit higher then him, and held onto a branch directly above him to ensure he wouldn't fall to the ground.

Just a branch above Athos sat Aramis, who was grinning as if it was the perfect day.

Meanwhile, D'artagnan and Rogue seemed to be trying to see who could get to the top of the tall tree the fastest.

The rustling in the tree stopped as D'artagnan finally decided the branches were getting too thin for his liking, and Rogue continued on, making no noise and barely moving the tree beneath her, nimbly hopping from branch to branch, curving around the tree until she reached the top branch.

She sat there at her perch and watched with glee as the bandits who had been following them ran past, knowing that her companions couldn't see them, nor hear them since they were a reasonable distance away.

She inched back down the tree, silently dropping on a branch near Porthos, "Hey." She murmured quietly, and her sudden appearance and proximity had Porthos jerking away, almost falling off the tree.

She leaned back in alarm, holding her hands up as Porthos glared at her, trying to steady himself again.

"What are you trying to do?!" He growled at her, "Kill me?"

"Porthos!" Athos hissed, "They could be getting closer."

Rogue looked up at him, "But-"

Athos pinned her with a look that clearly read 'If you don't shut up, I will push you off this tree myself.'

Rogue huffed irritably, but shrugged and scaled the tree again. Since they wouldn't let her tell them the bandits were gone, and would probably never find them, she found the highest branch again, and settled herself in for a long day.

M

Night had fallen in the forest, and Aramis and Porthos had begun to banter. Or, Aramis bantered with Porthos, and Porthos argued with Aramis.

Athos was trying to get both of them to be quiet, because they had heard snaps of twigs all around them for most of the afternoon that could have meant that the bandits were patrolling. With minimal weapons, they didn't want to find out.

Had they been listening to Rogue, though, they would have known it wasn't bandits at all. Just animals moving through the forest, looking for a place to sleep.

But, after getting 'yelled' at earlier, Rogue had stayed in her perch, with her back leaning against the solid tree, one leg dangling in the open air and the other one bent almost to her chest, and her hat over her eyes.

When night fell she had removed the hat to watch the stars come out, and was joined by a few visitors. She had been near motionless for her time spent sitting on the branch, so animals had flocked to her warmth and silence.

She currently had an owl perched on her knee, a raven sitting near her head, a hummingbird buried somewhere in the pocket of her jacket, and a small blackbird that was almost blue sitting in her hat.

She had spoken a bit to them, and they hadn't flown away. As such, she decided they were better companions than the four bickering beneath her.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the flicker of a flame.

She turned her head lazily towards it, before grinning.

The raven hopped to her shoulder and tilted its head at her, so she pointed towards the flame and whispered, "That's Treville. I can see his horse from here. He must have realized we never came back, and came looking for us." She sighed fondly, causing the owl to hoot at her, "He has been very paranoid since our last little mishap, what with us going missing and all."

The blackbird hopped onto the brim of her hat and cawed indignantly when his perch was suddenly removed from him, replaced by her hand, as she plopped the hat back on her head after shaking his feathers out.

"Eesh. You'd think I've become a nest." She complained playfully.

Then she stood, knocking the owl and the raven from their perches. They flew around her head before settling on the tree. She pushed the little blackbird into some thicker foliage and checked to see if the hummingbird was still there.

Finding that he was, the girl smiled and took him out gently, before pushing the sleeping bird into a small hole in the tree so he'd be protected from the bigger birds.

She looked at a tree nearest to the one they were on, then looked at the massive drop, "This should be interesting." She noted with a small smirk.

She walked to the edge of her branch, then looked at the distance between her branch, and a branch on the neighboring tree.

The owl hooted again in curiosity, then took to the sky as the girl leapt from one tree, to another.

The raven cawed as she nearly lost her balance on the other branch, before she threw herself forward and wrapped her hands around a sturdier branch.

The girl breathed heavily, trying to get her racing heart under control, before smiling at the birds who were flying around the tree.

"Never done that before." She muttered, smiling against the trunk of the tree.

Then she began to climb silently down the new tree.

When she got to the forest floor, she looked up at the tree that held her friends and had to wonder how the bandits **hadn't** seen them. The tree rocked with Porthos shifting his weight, Aramis bouncing restlessly, Athos hitting his head on the trunk, and D'artagnan switching from branch to branch in his boredom.

She smirked, shaking her head. She loved those Musketeers, but they could use a lesson on stealth.

She snuck away, towards the flame that still flickered, not making a noise on the dry leaves. Rogue had too much practice with this kind of setting. Her father had actually taught her stealth in the noisiest areas of the forest near their house, so this was practically childsplay for Rogue.

Once she got far enough away, she stopped sneaking and walked normally.

She got near the flame and leapt into the air, waving her arms. "Captain! Over here!"

The flames moved, and the ones that had slowly joined it did too.

A horse walked up to her and Rogue saw her Captain sitting upon the powerful beast.

"Where are the other four idiots?" He asked her, "And are any of you hurt?"

Rogue snickered, "No. We're fine. We just climbed a tree several hours ago to get away from bandits. But they left hours ago."

Treville sighed, "Then why are they still in the tree?"

Rogue crossed her arms, "They wouldn't listen to me. I saw the bandits leave, but, I wasn't allowed to talk. So they can suffer in the tree." She shrugged with a small, devilish smirk.

Treville sighed again, "You enjoyed torturing them, didn't you?"

Rogue nodded, "Yep. Serves em right."

She could see Treville's pale blue eyes roll, "You'll make one hell of a Musketeer. Get on." He ordered, removing on foot from his stirrup so she could get on behind him.

He had about 10 Musketeers with him, a small search party that didn't match his original worry when his five idiots vanished.

Rogue climbed onto the back of his horse and held the back of his saddle as he spurred his horse into a trot. She offered him directions from time to time, before he stopped his horse, staring up at a shaking tree that was making shushing sounds.

Treville sighed insufferably while the other Musketeers chuckled quietly.

Rogue laughed at her Captain's pain and he muttered, "The Inseperables. This is what the mighty Inseperables do. God help me." Then he raised his voice, "Athos. Aramis. Porthos. D'artagnan. Get down from the tree. Now."

The tree stopped moving, before Porthos crashed to the ground, standing up quickly and looking at Treville with relief.

"There are bandits 'round, Captain." Porthos said as the other three made their way to the ground.

The Captain sighed. "No. There is not. You all can walk back behind us, we didn't bring extra horses."

Aramis looked up at the tree, calling out, "Rogue! It's safe to come down now!"

The Captain sighed again, "If there was an award for lack of stealth and obliviousness, you four would have won it a thousand times over." The he turned his horse and began to walk away, giving the four a great view of Rogue smirking at them.

"Have fun walking back! Maybe next time you'll listen when I'm trying to tell you we aren't in danger anymore." She called over her shoulder gleefully, and the mounted Musketeers shared a collective laugh, while the four Inseperables stared after them in surprise.

Then Aramis laughed. "Well. I do think she's won that round."

With a sigh, Athos began walking after the torchlight. "Come on. Win or lose, we need the light to get back to Paris."

Porthos clapped Aramis a little bit harsher than he normally did on the shoulder, "And next time, we ain't listenen to you when you want to go on a nice, relaxen walk through the autumn foliage." He growled with a smirk.

"Yeah, I think I'll be pulling twigs out of my hair for weeks." D'artagnan added. "And Rogue managed to get past us while you two were bickering."

Athos was about to try and get them to be quiet, when a spark lit up in front of them, and a torch appeared.

"It isn't as hard as you make it out to be, D'art." Rogue's playful voice floated over the crackle of the fire. "You four are relatively easy to sneak up on. At least, in the woods."

The other torches had vanished by now, and only the one in Rogue's hand remained in sight.

"I got off to make sure you four actually made it back. Also, the Captain wanted me to tell you all that we're being stationed at parade duty tomorrow. All five of us. So we'd best get back to Paris so we can clean up." Rogue continued, falling into step with Athos, passing him the torch.

"A) That's very scary when you appear out of nowhere. B) You shouldn't sound so delighted at being assigned parade duty. C) How is it that you can be the extremely loud, clumsy, and talkative during the day, but the moment you are outside at night, you seem to literally turn into a shadow?" D'artagnan asked.

Rogue just laughed, "I am an assassin. We're better in the darkness." She threw him a white, demonic grin over her shoulder, her blue eyes catching the firelight and making the glow eerily, "It's our area of expertise."

"Some myths claim that assassins were merely monsters in disguise." Aramis pointed out with a smirk.

Rogue tilted her head, "Well, I can't tell you if that's true or not." She threw a wink at them, "Trade secret." Before snickering at there dumbfounded looks and falling into step beside Athos yet again.

 **And another end to another story. I honestly think this is the longest fanfic I've ever written, but was it worth it in the end? I'm dying to know what you guys thought of it.**

 **And do you want me to do another one? Or stop while I'm ahead?**

 **Either way, tell me what you thought of it, what you want me to write next (Doesn't have to be a Musketeer fanfic), and if you liked my new characters. I'd love to hear from you all.** **J**

 **Also, I've been thinking about writing this fic over, only with a future swing. If I do it, it'll be mostly the same, just futurey, and maybe a little twist to the plot. Thoughts?**

 **ST**


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys! Sapphire here! So, the third installment of this series is out now, and it is titled 'Scarlet Letter', so if you enjoyed the previous two, go check it out!

ST


End file.
